Resident Evil: El Tango de Los Muertos
by GKing-103
Summary: Cuando el bioterrorismo se extiende, las cosas se complican para nuestros personajes, Nico, un chico despreocupado de secundaria, tendrá que arreglárselas junto a sus amigos para sobrevivir cuando las armas letales de Umbrella Corp se extienden en Argentina
1. Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Noche Fria

**Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Fría Noche.**

La lluvia caía sin cesar, ya me faltaban tan sólo un par de pasos para llegar a mi casa y refugio en ella del diluvio. Subí los dos escalones de la puerta principal y entre a mi hogar. Se escuchaba el sonido del televisor desde el comedor, por lo que supuse que mis padres y estaba en casa, también envió el inconfundible olor a carne asada, lo que me daba un sentido que la cena ya estaba en camino. Atravesé el umbral de la entrada y entre en la habitación en el que se encontraban mis padres, al no ver a mis hermanos menores por ningún lado, supuse que estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo, a la cual yo negué rotundamente Ir, tener ya 17 años, una fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de 8 no me atraía para nada. En fin, el panorama era el habitual,

-Hola- Digo alzando la voz para alertar a mis padres de mi presencia.

-Hola hijo- Me dice mi madre desde la habitación- ¿Cómo fue tu día?

\- Lo de siempre mama- Digo sintiendo el cansancio del día sobre mis hombros.

-¿Tienes tarea? - Me pregunta como todos los días, según ella soy un genio, pero que la pereza es mi peor enemigo, por lo que se asegura de que cumpla con mis deberes.

-No mama, con todos los exámenes de hoy, decidieron dejarnos el fin de semana libre- No mentía, habíamos tenido 4 evaluaciones el mismo día, y como si fuera poco, en un viernes lluvioso, ese tipo de días que, además de por solo ser viernes, no te dan energías de hacer otra cosa que dormir.

-Me voy un rato a mi cama, si no me despierto para la cena yme dejas allí-Le dije una vez que subí las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos.

-Está bien Nico, descansa- Dijo mi madre a la vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa a la cual yo respondí.

Entre en mi habitación y automáticamente encendí mi computadora, antes de dormir, siempre habria mi Facebook, pero lo primero que se veía era una y otra vez las páginas de noticias que tanto la gustaba compartir a la gente y solo hablaba sobre el incidente en Nueva York, del trabajo arduo de la BSAA y de las precauciones que se han de tener con estos virus en caso de infectarse y poco más. Las noticias tanto en internet como en la televisión solo hablaban del bioterrorismo y eso ya empezaba a preocuparme por los recientes casos de infección que ocurrían en mi país.

Trate de distraerme para no pensar en eso, hasta que no terminara la secundaria no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Me limito a buscar la canción de _'' I am the highway_ '' de Audioslave buscando alguna forma de entrar en calma y caer perdido en mis sueños. La canción acabo, la cual fue suplantada con _'' Californication ''_ de los Red Hot Chili Peppers, esta canción me hizo recordar muchos momentos de mi infancia, por lo que me sumió en mis recuerdos y de un poco, al son de mi canción de la niñez, mi mente se apagó, y perdí me en un mar de recuerdos felices junto a mi familia y mis amigos con la canción emblemática de fondo. Si me hubiese visto a mí mismo, jurar que me con una sonrisa.

Súbitamente el sonido de mi teléfono me despertó, el reloj marcaba las 5 am. Y la pantalla muestra el número de mi madre. Tratando de ajustar mi vista a la luz, proveniente del pequeño artefacto, logre atender.

-Mamá, son las 5 de la mañana, ¿que necesitas? - Dije con un tono de sueño no fingido.

-No es nada, solo te aviso que deje comida para el mediodía en el horno y algo de plata para el fin de semana, hijo cuídate, te amo, no vemos el lunes- Esas fueron las palabras de mi madre antes de despedirnos.

-Claro si este fin de semana si iban a ver a los abuelos-Pensar en voz alta, auto reprochándome mi falta de memoria y atención.

Sin importarme mucho el haberme olvidado, apoye mi cabeza en la almohada y me deje llevar por la obscuridad de mi cuarto, sumiéndome nuevamente en un sueño, sin embargo esta vez, preferiría haberme quedado despierto ya que solo soñar con ella, creaba un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, cosa que yo odiaba y me dejaba muy deprimido al día siguiente. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que a los 17 años estaría sufriendo por un corazón roto, hubiese acusado esa persona por no conocerme, pero ahora, era patético el solo pensar en eso.

Me desperté con el agrio sabor en la boca de haber visto, aunque fuese en un simple sueño, el rostro de esa chica. No quería recordarla, la quería olvidar, y eso sería fácil con la ayuda de 4 personas a las cuales conocía muy bien, y que con un solo llamado ya estarían allí para hacerme compañía. Velozmente marque el número de mis amigos, los cuales al enterarse de que me encontraba solo en casa un fin de semana entero, se sobresaltaron y colgaron a la vez que decían estar en camino. Paso media hora, al mirar el reloj que colgaba en mi pared, me percate de que ya las cuatro de la tarde, cuando de repente el timbre de mi casa sonó, al abrir la puerta me encontré con la campante figura de Gus, un chico de poco más de 19 años con cabello negro y largo, lucía una barba descuidada de váyase a saber cuántas semanas y como siempre, un bolso colgando de su hombro en el cual traía tres cosas fundamentales, laptop, cargador y cigarrillos.

-¡Wilson!- Grite a modo de broma para recalcar lo desprolijo de su barba.

\- Al menos yo tengo algo de barba y vos no- Dijo el en tono burlón conociendo mi complejo de no poseer ni tres pelos locos.

-Solo entra y ya- Le dije al mismo tiempo que le indicaba donde dejar sus cosas. De esta manera, comenzaron a llegar mis amigos. Los demás dijeron que tardarían un poco más en llegar por lo que nos dispusimos a ordenar la mesa y colocar las computadoras.

-¿Vamos a jugar lo de siempre?- Le pregunte con cierto tono de pesadez.

-Obvio ¿Por?- Me contesto con duda.

-Me canso jugar todo los días al RoR- Le dije con aire de hartazgo-Al menos dejemos el jugar para después, vamos por algo de comer o a tomar algo- Propuse levantándome de mi silla y caminando hacia mi cuarto.

-Vamos por una cerveza- Propuso Gus-Le decimos a los chicos que nos vemos en Club a las cinco ¿Te parece?-

Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo, por lo que me limite a asentir y a encaminarme hacia mi habitación para tomar algo de dinero, ponerme ropa limpia y arreglarme un poco. Al terminar fuimos hacia el auto de Gus, un modesto Volkswagen Gol de color blanco. Nos subimos en él y nos dirigimos hacia el centro.

Al llegar al bar, divisamos a Lautaro y a Luis, que nos esperaban sentados fuera del local hablando con unas chicas que no llegamos a reconocer por la distancia. Gus estaciono el coche fuera del local y nos bajamos a saludar. En el momento reconocí a las dos chicas y me apresure a abrazarla, una chica poco más bajita que yo, de pelo azulado, vestía una remera negra del disco _''And Justice For All''_ de Metallica, la cual le había regalado yo hacía ya un tiempo y unos shorts de jean que le quedaban de maravilla.

-¡Nico!- Me dijo ella con emoción-Hace mucho no te veía-

-¡Agus te extrañe pendeja!- Le dije a la vez que la abrazaba por la cintura a la vez que la elevaba un poco del suelo.

Luego de mi encuentro con mi mejor amiga, proseguí a saludar a mis queridos amigos. Lautaro era un chico alto y rubio, tenía el cabello corto y era bastante flaco. Estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años y de graduarse de una prestigiosa escuela militar en la cual estudiaba medicina y virología. Luis acababa de cumplir 19, media un poco menos que Lautaro y tenía el cabello semi largo y negro. Estaba estudiando computación y programación, debido a su rápido aprendizaje estaba a punto de graduarse antes de tiempo.

La otra chica que los acompañaba era una amiga de Lautaro, se llamaba Lucia, tenía mi altura, lo que me hacia el tercero más bajo en la escena, tenía 16 años lo que la hacia la mas joven, Lautaro la había conocido en una de sus clases de ciencia y se había ganado la amistad del grupo gracias a su carisma y su actitud positiva y divertida.

Entramos los seis al bar, en el cual debido a nuestra frecuente costumbre de ir allí en los últimos dos años, éramos algo así como clientes reconocidos.

-¡Chicos bienvenidos de nuevo!- Nos saludó el dueño con alegría- ¿Van a tomar lo de siempre?- Nos preguntó a la vez que sacaba un par de vasos chopper y los llenaba de cerveza.

-Hoy son 5 cervezas y uno de tus famosos jugos don- contesto Lautaro a la vez que se acercaba a la barra dispuesto a pagar y recibir los tragos. Lautaro es ese tipo de persona que se gana rápidamente tu confianza y la atesora mucho debido a que su actitud siempre es relajada no se le hace difícil entablar la conversación con alguna persona.

-Don Silva que se cuenta de su vida- Le pregunto al cantinero a la vez que recibía los vasos.

-Lo de siempre joven, trabajar, cuidar a la familia y de vez en cuando una noche desvelado con mi mujer- Le respondió con una sonrisa que se marcaba en su cara con las arrugas que demostraban su edad-

-Eso es bueno don- Le contesto a la vez que sacaba un par de billetes para pagar los tragos.

Se separó de barra y se acercó a la mesa en la que estábamos todos sentados, luego de darle a cada quien su vaso correspondiente propuso un brindis.

-Quiero que brindemos- Dijo con alegría plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Porque razón?- Le pregunte sin mero conocimiento.

-Por qué en dos semanas me voy a Estados Unidos con mi profesor a una conferencia de TerraSave- Nos dijo con euforia tanto en su voz como en su expresión.

-¡Felicidades hermano!- Fue la frase general, sabíamos lo que se había esforzado por conseguir ir a esa conferencia, y saber que lo había conseguido nos llenaba de alegría y de orgullo.

-Don, ¿podría hacernos una pizza especial?- Le pregunte al señor con aires de alegría.

-¿Cómo no joven? Corre una pizza especial- Me respondió con alegría, el también sabia de los esfuerzos de Lautaro, y como prácticamente todos nosotros éramos algo así como sus hijos postizos se llenó de orgullo.

-¿Cuánto seria?- Pregunte a la vez que sacaba algunos billetes de mi billetera.

-Descuide joven, esto va por la casa, el Rubio se lo gano- Dijo el hombre.

Como ya sabíamos que discutir con él era en vano, nos limitamos a asentir.

Los minutos pasaron y llego a nuestra mesa una chica joven, de mi edad supongo yo, con el cabello castaño claro peinado en una trenza que caía en su hombro izquierdo, vestía el clásico uniforme de camarera, el cual no le quedaba para nada mal, trayéndonos la orden.

-Aquí esta lo que pidieron- Nos dijo amablemente.

-Muchas gracias señorita- Respondió Lautaro dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-S-si me d-disculpan- Fue lo que nos dijo la chica avergonzada antes de marcharse de nuestra mesa.

-¡Lautaro! Mas te vale no tratar nada con mi hija ¿ok?- Dijo el señor con tono de burla.

-Descuide don, lo tenemos vigilado- Le conteste entre risas.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y charlas, hasta que el teléfono de Lautaro sonó.

-Chicos discúlpenme es el profesor Mason- Dijo al levantarse hacia afuera para contestar la llamada.

Pasaron los minutos y Lautaro volvió, con una expresión de desconcierto en sus ojos.

-Chicos, necesito que me acompañen a la escuela, algo le paso al profesor-

 **Bueno chicos, los dejo con el primer capítulo de mi Spin-Off, mi meta era el principal protagonista y las referencias hacia el mundo Resident evil.**

 **Espero que las guste, mañana subir el próximo capítulo: '' La desesperación de un padre '', espérenlo con ansias.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki, por favor dejen sus comentarios para guiarme un poco más en esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Capitulo 2: La Desesperación De Un Padre

**Capítulo 2: La Desesperación De Un Padre.**

La cara del Lautaro solo demostraba desconcierto y desesperación, todos nos preocupamos en ese momento, pero lo único que podíamos hacer era ayudarle en lo que necesitara. Gus tomo las llaves de del auto y nos retiramos del local. Los 6 nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela de Lautaro, en el camino nos explicó lo que había ocurrido en su llamado telefónico.

-Lautaro, ¿nos explicarías lo que paso?- Le recrimino Gus sin despegar la mirada de la calle.

-No sabría explicarte bien-Dijo el rubio-Lo único que sé es que me pidió que no dijera nada de la investigación que llevábamos, y pude escuchar unas voces bastante irritadas de fondo-

-¿Y de que trataba la investigación?- Le pregunte a mi amigo intrigado.

-Sobre unos virus raros, de esos que se hablan en las noticias- Nos contestó con desconcierto –El Virus-T y el Virus-G-Nos dijo con seriedad.

-¿Esos no son los virus del canibalismo?- Dijo Luis con cierta preocupación.

-No exactamente-Contesto Lautaro con seriedad.

La charla en el auto termino ahí, luego de unos minutos nos estacionamos fuera del complejo, el cual estaba a oscuras y en silencio. El escenario era sombrío y nos produjo mucha duda el entrar o no.

-Man, esto me da muy mala espina- Dijo Gus con un gesto de preocupación.

-Si quieren espérenme en el auto, tengo que ver que el profesor este bien- Dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto y se bajaba.

-Hermano, te acompañamos hasta acá y te vamos a seguir, Luis ponete tras el volante, si algo pasa arranca y saca a las chicas de acá- Le dije a mi amigo, que inmediatamente asintió y se acomodó en el asiento del piloto.

-Esperen- Dijo Lautaro a la vez que buscaba su mochila.

De repente, saco una Beretta 9mm de ella a la vez que introducía un cargador. Los demás ya estábamos acostumbrados a ver una escena así, debido a que lo habíamos acompañado bastantes veces al polígono del Tiro Federal, al pertenecer a una escuela militar, y ser uno de los alumnos con mejor promedio de la década, su padre le había dado su regalo de graduación anticipado, una maravillosa Beretta 9mm semi automática.

-Ustedes deberían tomar algo para defenderse también- Dijo Lautaro mientras meticulosamente comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden con su arma.

-Acércate Nico, creo que tengo algunas cosas en el maletero- Me dijo Gus con un ademan.

Gus abrió el maletero y me paso una barreta a la vez que él tomaba una llave inglesa de gran tamaño. Con herramientas a modo de armas en las manos, nos dirigimos hacia el ala de ciencias en busca del profesor Mason.

Sigilosamente como ladrones en la noche nos escabullimos a través del patio del complejo hasta la ventana del salón de ciencias y nos ocultamos. Desde la ventana se podía apreciar una confusa escena. El profesor Mason estaba hablando bastante alterado con 3 hombres a los cuales no se les podía ver la cara, llevaban máscaras de gas y uniformes militares, muy bien armados. A pesar de todo, la conversación se escuchaba perfectamente.

-No tengo nada que entregarles- Se escuchó decir al profesor con preocupación.

-Solo entréguenos las muestras de T y G- Dijo el soldado sin interesarle las palabras que salían de la boca de Mason.

-N-n o tengo dichas muestras, solo son agentes d-desactivados- Dijo el profesor tartamudeando.

-Profesor, lo hemos seguido desde hace ya tiempo, sabemos que tiene las muestras, y no tan solo de esos virus- Dijo el enmascarado –Si no desea que su dulce Camila y su esposa se encuentren frente a frente con una de nuestros ''Juguetes'' será mejor que coopere- Dijo amenazándolo.

-¡¿Imbécil que le hiciste a mi hija?!- Dijo enfurecido el doctor.

-Aun nada- Respondió a la vez que se paseaba campante por el salón y tomaba un tubo de ensayo de la mesa cercana a el –Solo le diré que si no hace lo que le pido, su familia podría encontrarse en una jaula junto a un Ma 121- Dijo entre risas el soldado desconocido.

-¿De que están hablando Lauta?, ¿Qué es un Ma 121?- Le pregunte nervioso por la situación.

-Cállate y escucha- Me contesto nervioso y ya muy pálido.

-No puede ser… No pudieron traer esas armas al país, no sin que los detuvieran- Dijo atónito Mason.

-Trajimos más que solo unos simples Hunters- Dijo muy campante el soldado- Trajimos muchos más juguetes, por lo que le conviene solo darnos las muestras d sin armar alboroto-

El profesor mostraba muchos sentimientos en su expresión, tales como rabia, miedo e ira. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió hacia una bóveda pequeña que tenía en su pared, eh introdujo un código que no llegue a divisar. Luego de unos momentos, le entrego al hombre dos contenedores tubulares del tamaño de un desodorante, uno de color azul violeta y el otro e un tono claro de verde.

-Aquí tienen, ahora salgan de mi vida por favor- Dijo enfurecido el profesor.

-No se preocupe señor Mason, nosotros ya nos retiramos- Dijo el soldado mientras guardaba los contenedores en un maletín.

-Salgan de aquí- Esas fueron las últimas palabras del profesor.

Al momento que este se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su estudio, el soldado desenfundo una Glock de su cintura y le disparo en la cabeza al profesor a quemarropa. La sangre y parte de la materia gris del cerebro del profesor quedó manchando la pared del aula mientras caía sin vida en el suelo. Nosotros solo pudimos verlo sin hacer nada, atónitos y aterrados por la sangre fría de ese sujeto.

Con avidez corrimos hacia el auto lo más rápido que pudimos, abriendo la puerta y saltando dentro.

-¡Arranca Luis!- Gritamos casi en coro muy asustados.

-Esperen, ¿Qué paso?- Dijo nuestro amigo desconcertado.

-¡Solo arranca el puto auto!- Grito Gus, a lo que Luis respondió inmediatamente pisando a fondo el acelerador.

No dijimos una sola palabra, estábamos tratando de digerir lo que habíamos visto, las palabras del soldado y la muerte del profesor. Solo nos dispusimos a llevar a las chicas a su casa para después dirigirnos a la mía y discutir lo que acababa de ocurrir. Primero llevamos a Lucia quien se despidió de Lautaro con un abrazo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Luego llevamos a Agustina, quien me veía con preocupación desde que me subí al auto, sinceramente mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía en qué pensar, fueron demasiadas emociones en una noche y mi expresión se ve que la preocupo bastante, aunque yo en ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea de que reflejaba mi rostro.

Antes de entrar en su casa me tomo por la cintura con un abrazo fuerte y cálido, yo le respondí a la vez que ella susurraba en mi oído para que yo me calmara.

-Tranquilo Nico, todo va a estar bien, solo relájate ¿sí?-

-Gracias Agus- Solo pude contestar eso, realmente estaba aterrado, pero seamos sinceros, ¿Quién puede estar relajado después de presenciar un asesinato? Y más en esas extrañas y misteriosas condiciones.

-Después hablamos ¿sí?- Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, que me logro calmar un poco. Me dio un dulce beso en mi mejilla y cruzo la puerta de su casa desapareciendo de mi vista. Luego de eso me subí al auto con los demás y fuimos a mi casa.

Llegamos a mi casa pasando la 1 de la mañana. Mientras preparaba el café, Lautaro le contaba a Luis lo que habíamos visto con lujo de detalles. Me acerque a la mesa con una bandeja llevando los cafés y un par de sándwiches de jamón y queso, justo a tiempo para la finalización del relato. Puse la bandeja en medio de la mesa y tome asiento junto a Luis.

-Lauta, ¿Qué es eso de Ma 121?- Pregunte con mucha intriga.

-Es algo complicado de explicar- Me respondió el rubio con pesadez.

-Tenemos tiempo- Contesto Gus con un cierto tono de burla.

-Está bien, les diré- Dijo aclarándose la garganta- El Ma 121 es un experimento de arma biológica, una criatura para ser más exactos, que fue usada en varias ocasiones en los ataques bioterroristas-

-¿Argentina tiene acceso a esas armas?- Pregunto Luis asombrado.

-No, esas armas están prohibidas en todo el mundo, solamente se pueden conseguir a través del mercado negro, por lo que son difíciles de conseguir, además, no son las únicas existentes- Respondió Lautaro a la vez que su rostro mostraba una seriedad que no habíamos visto jamás.

-Existen muchos tipos de armas biológicas, tanto criaturas como agentes patógenos, pero no tengo conocimiento de otros que no sean los Ma 121 y los virus T y G-

-¿Qué hacen esos virus? ¿No son los virus del canibalismo?- Pregunto Luis.

-No exactamente- Contesto Lautaro- El virus T tiene la capacidad de regenerar células muertas, hasta el punto de crear la capacidad de no depender de un sistema circulatorio activo, pero crea un daño irreparable al cerebro y solo deja las bases de supervivencia, moverse y alimentarse, además de que el virus esta hecho a base de una sanguijuela por lo que necesita sangre para sobrevivir- Trago saliva antes de continuar- El medio de infección más directo son las mordidas o el contacto fisico, si una mordida no se trata con el antivirus, la infección te transformara en un par de horas-

-Entiendo, por eso lo llaman el virus del canibalismo, ¿Pero cuál es la diferencia entre este y el virus G?- Pregunto Gus.

-El virus G fue creado a partir del Virus T, a diferencia del T el virus G crea células nuevas, las cuales pueden causar mutaciones en el huésped además de que la infección solo puede transmitirse gracias a un embrión que es introducido en el cuerpo del huésped, a diferencia de los infectados con el virus T que buscan alimentarse, los infectados del virus G buscan reproducirse, infectando de embriones a todo aquel que sea compatible con su ADN-

-¿Y qué hacían con eso en la escuela?- Pregunte al rubio con terror-¿Qué iban a hacer si algún alumno se infectaba?-

-Al virus solo tenía acceso el profesor, estábamos buscando una forma efectiva de desactivar el agente que destruía el cerebro, de esa manera, podríamos usarlo para curar enfermedades degenerativas y estábamos muy cerca de obtenerlo, por eso íbamos a dar la conferencia para TerraSave-

-¿Tienes idea de quienes eran esas personas?- Pregunto Luis dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No tengo la menor idea- Contesto –Pero no tengo un buen presentimiento.

-¿Ustedes crearon este virus?- Pregunto Gus.

-No hermano, nosotros solamente lo estudiábamos-Contesto el rubio.

-¿No crees que los creadores hayan querido recuperarlo?-

-Eso sería imposible, la corporación que creo el virus, Umbrella, desapareció hace mucho tiempo ya- Le dio un sorbo a su café ya tibio- ¿Recuerdan Raccoon City?-Pregunto de repente.

Ese nombre dio vueltas en la cabeza de todos, el nombre de esa ciudad nos sonaba extrañamente familiar. Luego recordé haber leído ese nombre en una noticia, era como un homenaje o algo así y en ese momento recordé exactamente de qué lugar me estaba hablando Lautaro.

-¿Te refieres a la ciudad de Norteamérica? ¿La que desapareció por un misil nuclear?- Pregunte casi seguro de lo que hablaba.

-Sí, esa misma, ese fue el primer brote del virus, según las historias se filtró de los laboratorios y se esparció por la ciudad, como no pudieron contener la infección, el gobierno opto por volar la ciudad, apenas unos pocos sobrevivieron- Termino de decir el rubio en el momento que se levantaba de la mesa para llevar su taza vacía a la cocina.

-Todo esto es muy bizarro- Dijo Gus con un cigarro en su boca mientras me alcanzaba uno a mí.

-Tienes mucha razón hermano, mucha razón- Le conteste mientras le recibió el cigarrillo y lo encendía.

-De todas formas, la que me preocupa es Cami, la hija de Mason- Dijo con tristeza Lautaro- La conozco y es amiga mía, tengo que encontrarla para saber cómo esta-

-Por la mañana nos ocuparemos de eso- Dijo Gus- Mañana la encontraremos- Dijo tratando de calmar al rubio.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, primero debemos calmarnos y pensar en frio-

En lo que quedo de la noche, no pudimos estar tranquilos, hicimos de todo para distraernos, ver películas, jugar videojuegos, ver algún que otro anime, pero ninguno se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido, y personalmente, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

 **Y hasta aquí, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, espero que les haya aclarado algunas dudas a algunos que no conozcan el contexto de Resident Evil. Esperen al Capítulo 3: El Enemigo Invisible. Pues aquí se despide Shiki, si tienen alguna opinión sobre el Fic porfavor mándame una Review.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	3. Capitulo 3: El Enemigo Invisible

**Capítulo 3: El Enemigo Invisible**

Me desperté en el sillón de mi sala de estar, Lautaro estaba acostado en el piso con una almohada hecha con su campera, Gus estaba también en el suelo, con la diferencia de que él estaba sentado apoyando su espalda contra la parte baja del sillón, y a Luis no se lo veía por ningún lado.

-Ey, hermano, levántate- Le dije a Gus a la vez que lo sacudía agarrado a los hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Nico? ¿Qué paso?- Me respondió desorientado.

-Te quedaste dormido en el piso-

Ambos no incorporábamos cuando vimos a Luis salir del baño.

-Hasta que se despertaron- Nos dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-Se veían terriblemente cansados así que no quise despertarlos-

-Mi espalda me está matando- Dijo Gus mientras se desemperezaba.

-Luis despierta a Lautaro- Le pedí a mi amigo que a su vez asintió y se acercó al rubio tendido en el suelo-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunte

-Son pasadas las doce del mediodía- Me respondió mientras sacudía por el hombro a Lautaro.

-Iré a preparar el almuerzo, Gus ayúdame- Ordene a mi amigo mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Si señor- Me respondió en tono de burla.

Prepare el almuerzo, y los cuatro nos sentamos a la mesa para volver a discutir lo que habíamos pasado anoche. El asesinato del profesor, los soldados con máscaras de gas, armas biológicas, todo parecía sacado de una película o videojuego. Pero en este momento solo teníamos que resolver algo, ayudar a la familia del profesor Mason.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Gus.

\- Esperen un segundo ¿Desde cuándo somos una patrulla de rescate o algo así?- Intervino Luis.

-No somos ninguna patrulla de rescate, el profesor Mason me ayudó mucho en mis estudios y nunca le voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente- Dijo con tristeza Lautaro- Si no quieren venir conmigo no hay ningún problema, ustedes no tienen ninguna responsabilidad en esto, pero yo voy a tratar de pagarle a mi profesor cuidando de su familia-

-Lauta sí que sabes hablar cuando quieres- Dijo Gus bromeando -Estoy contigo hermano-

-Yo también- Me apresure a decir –Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites-

-Ya que- Dijo Luis- Si los dejo solos terminaran arruinando todo-

-Bien jefe ¿cuál es el plan? – Dijo Gus refiriéndose a Lautaro

-Primero vamos a la casa del profesor y asegurémonos de que su familia este bien- Dijo con autoridad el rubio – Y estén atentos, no sabemos si alguno de esos soldados nos escuchó o nos vio salir del complejo-

-Tienes razón, ya que somos los principales testigos de lo que ocurrió- Dije mientras frotaba mi barbilla-Pero hay algo que me preocupa más-

-¿Que podrá ser más preocupante aun?- Dijo Luis escéptico.

-Es verdad Nico, yo me vengo preocupando por lo mismo desde hace rato- Dijo el rubio como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-Para que van a utilizar los virus aun es una incógnita, y si son terroristas, es posible que nuestra ciudad sea un blanco- Comente- No tiene caso traer armas tan peligrosas a un país al que no vas a atacar, y como Buenos Aires es la capital supongo que si quieren atacar algún blanco táctico, esta sería su principal objetivo-

\- Entonces lo ideal sería tomar a la familia del profesor y a las nuestras y salir corriendo de Buenos Aires lo más rápido posible- Dijo Luis.

-Bien chicos, Luis ya nos dio las órdenes, iremos a buscar a la familia del profesor, tomaremos a todas las personas que nos importan y saldremos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos- Dijo Lautaro levantándose de la mesa.

-Vamos a buscar a la familia del profesor primero que nada, asegurémonos de que están bien y luego sigamos con los demás- Dijo Gus mientras tomaba su mochila y empacaba su computadora y lo que había traído.

-Lauta, ten a mano tu arma- Le dije con preocupación –Sabemos de lo que son capaces esos solados-

-Si Nico, no hace falta que me lo digas- Dijo palpando la mortal y fría herramienta que llevaba en la cintura- Solo espero no tener que usarla-

Tomamos las mochilas y nos subimos al auto de Gus, se sentía la emoción y el nerviosismo en el aire, habíamos pasado de ser chicos normales a un equipo provisionarlo de rescate en tan solo una noche. Pero aun así, estaba aterrado, nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo superior a nosotros, mejor armado, entrenado y por sobretodo desconocido, no hay nada que de más miedo que un enemigo invisible.

-Y bien Lauta ¿Qué calles tomo?- Pregunto Gus sin apartar su mirada el camino.

-Toma por La Avellaneda, derecho y yo te digo hasta donde- Le respondió el rubio.

- _Yes Sir-_ Contesto Gus, esto se parecía mucho a alguna película de ciencia ficción, por lo que si le poníamos la gracia, no sabríamos cuanto podríamos aguantar el miedo que yacía en el fondo de todos nosotros.

-¡Acá! ¡Frena Gus!- Dijo Lautaro desde el asiento del copiloto.

Gus maniobro el coche y lo estaciono frente a una casa grande de dos pisos de color blanco, con una gran reja de metal de color negro con una puerta de traba manual en la misma. En el fondo de la casa se veía un enorme pino que llegaba a pasar por poco más de un metro el techo de esta.

-¿Cómo entramos?- Dijo Luis.

-Primero creo que debemos hacer una estupidez- Comente -Primero tendríamos que tocar el timbre-

-Vos estás loco- Respondió Luis- ¿Y si esos soldados están dentro?-

-Y qué tal si no lo están- Acoto Lautaro- Desde cualquier punto de vista, si entramos con arma a una casa en la que ni siquiera llamamos a la puerta antes, lo tomaran como un asalto o algo parecido-

-Buen punto- Comento Gus-Bien, vayamos juntos, si no nos responden o vemos algo raro saltamos la reja y entramos-

-Bien por mí- Comente a lo que se sumaron otros similares.

Con nuestras herramientas como armas y Lautaro con su Beretta lista para desenfundar, tocamos el timbre de la residencia. Medio minuto paso y no obtuvimos respuesta, volvimos a intentar y ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿Y si no están en casa?- Pregunto Luis.

-No creo que sea eso, muy pocas veces el profesor me hablo de su familia, pero recuerdo una vez que me conto sobre su esposa, a ella le gustaba cuidar de su jardín los fines de semana junto con su hija-

-Se llama Camila ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Gus.

-Sí, si la encuentran díganle que están con Lautaro Vásquez- Dijo el rubio con autoridad- Vamos a entrar-

Ayudándonos entre nosotros, logramos saltar la reja de la entrada. El patio de la casa se extendía bastante, pero los únicos edificios en la residencia eran la casa principal y un pequeño cobertizo. Nos acercamos a la puerta de entrada sigilosamente para no alertar a nadie y confirmamos uno de nuestros miedos, la puerta de entrada se había roto, por lo que se veía, producto de una patada.

-El picaporte entero salió volando, fue una patada o un disparo a la cerradura, pero estoy seguro de que alguien entro por la fuerza- Dijo Lautaro.

-Luis ¿Tenas el cuchillo que te di?- Pregunto Lautaro desenfundando su Beretta con el cañón mirando al cielo.

-Sí, aquí lo tengo- Le contesto este a la vez que mostraba una pequeña navaja táctica.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero creo que la vas a necesitar- Dijo Lautaro con un nido en la garganta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunte un poco impaciente tomando la barreta entre mis manos.

-Nos vamos a dividir, Gus y vos revisen el cobertizo, Luis y yo vamos a entrar por acá y revisaremos la casa- Dijo viendo mi cara de nerviosismo- Es la última oportunidad para que se vayan si es que no quieren participar de esto, yo no puedo obligarlos a que me ayuden-

Nos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros durante 5 segundos más o menos y todos estábamos seguros de lo que haríamos, si empezamos esto con él, lo vamos a terminar junto a él.

-Vamos Gus, tenemos que encontrar a esa chica- Le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el cobertizo agachado y con la barreta frente a mí.

-Te sigo- Susurro a mi espalda.

Al llegar al cobertizo, se veía bastante deteriorado, parecía abandonado por lo que la puerta no ofreció mucha resistencia. Al entrar se podían ver diversas clases de herramientas y objetos de jardinería, cajoneras a ambos lados y unas estanterías, pero ninguna señal de la chica.

-Revisemos al menos, por ahí encontramos alguna pista de donde pueda estar- Dijo Gus.

-Okey vos revisa esos cajones y yo reviso estos- Le indique.

No encontramos nada interesante, fertilizantes, herramientas, libros de botánica y poco más.

-Nico ven a ver esto- Me dijo Gus.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunte.

Al acercarme a él, vi que en sus manos tenía un arma en sus manos, una pistola Browing HP 9mm.

-¿Donde la encontraste?- Le pregunte asombrado.

-Estaba en uno de los cajones, estaba dentro de una caja, tiene 2 cargadores y hay más balas aquí-Señalo el- Llévala vos-

-¿Por qué yo?-Le pregunte desconcertado, siendo el quien la encontró creí que preferiría dejársela.

-¿Recuerdas las veces que hemos ido al polígono con el rubio? Sabes que tu puntería es mucho mejor que la mía, por lo que el arma es más útil en tus manos que en las mías-

-Está bien- Le dije tomando el arma en mis manos.

-Toma los cargadores ¿Cuántos tiros tendrá cada uno?- Pregunto Gus

-Es una Browing HP asique son 13 por cargador- Conteste.

-Okay, guardare las balas en la mochila- Comento-Vamos a la casa principal y entremos por la…-

Un grito femenino proveniente de la casa interrumpió a Gus por lo que sin mediar palabra iniciamos la carrera hacia la entrada trasera de la casa solo para ver un espectáculo escalofriante. Una mujer de poco más de 40 años yacía en el suelo vistiendo una camiseta blanca y un jean azul manchados de sangre, la misma que la rodeaba. Y unos pasos más adelante, ignorando nuestra presencia, un soldado de vestimenta idéntica a los que habían asesinado a Mason, tenía tomada del cuello a una chica de poco más de 15 años y le apuntaba a la cabeza con una Beretta. Lautaro con su 9mm apuntando al soldado y Luis a su lado trataban de razonar con este.

-No tienes que matarla, ella no te ha hecho nada- Decía Lautaro sin bajar su arma.

-Si no bajas tu arma, le vuelo los sesos- Contesto el soldado que por su voz, no era el mismo que había asesinado a Mason la noche anterior.

Lautaro de repente me vio, levantando mi Browing a una distancia razonable y apuntándole al soldado en la cabeza. Lautaro se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes mocoso?- Dijo el soldado indignado.

-Nada, no es nada, por favor no le hagas daño- Dijo Lautaro tratando de ignorarnos para que el soldado no sospechara.

-Lauty, ayúdame por favor- Dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-Tranquila Cami, esto está a punto de terminar- Dijo Lautaro bajando su arma.

-Así me gusta chico- Dijo arrogante el enmascarado- Ahora arrójamela a mis pies.

Lautaro dejo el arma en el piso y la pateo hacia el soldado. El soldado se distrajo siguiendo el arma con la vista y Lautaro aprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡Ahora Nico!- Grito Lautaro.

Millones de cosas se pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, si sería capaz de tomar una vida, si podría hacerlo sin herir a Camila, pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que ninguno de mis amigos muriera. Jale del gatillo de la Browing y el disparo impacto en la nuca del soldado y atravesó su cabeza saliendo a través de su ojo a la vez que caía sin vida al piso. No me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, es más, me sentía orgulloso, pude proteger a esa chica y a mis amigos y no dudaba en hacerlo dos veces.

-Tu mejor disparo hasta el momento Nico- Me felicito Lautaro - ¿De dónde sacaste el arma?

-Parece que tu profesor la tenía guardada en el cobertizo- Contesto Gus.

-¿Cómo esta Cami?- Pregunto Luis –Esta muy pálida-

-Está en estado de shock, aunque no me sorprende después de lo que debe de haber vivido- Respondió Lautaro mientras la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Lauta... Y esa mujer ¿Acaso?- No tuve que terminar la frase, Lautaro solo me dio una mirada que me hizo entender todo. La mujer muerta era la esposa de Mason y la madre de Camila.

-Salgamos de aquí, no es seguro quedarnos, Gus toma todo lo que puedas del soldado- Ordeno Lautaro mientras levantaba en brazos a Camila y la llevaba al auto.

Condujimos hasta mi casa y le ofrecí a Cami la cama de mis padres para que durmiera un poco, ella no se negó.

Luego de que se quedara profundamente dormida, nos dispusimos a juntar lo que habíamos conseguido.

-Gus ¿qué obtuviste de ese soldado?- Pregunto Lautaro.

-Conseguí dos Glock 17 con linterna, 12 cargadores de estas, 30 balas sueltas de 9mm, algo que parece ser una granada, una MP5 K con linterna y 2 cargadores de esta y la máscara de gas- Dijo muy conforme.

-Al menos tenemos con que defendernos- Dijo Luis- ¿Cómo dividimos las cosas?-

-Fácil- Le dije a mi amigo- Yo me quedo con mi Browing, y Lauta no creo que se despegue de su Beretta, ustedes tomen las 2 Glock-

-¿Y la MP5?- Comento Gus- Yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo usar una, además de que mi puntería no es muy buena-

-Digo lo mismo- Acoto Luis.

-Lauta, úsala vos- Le dije a mi amigo- Eres el capitán, por lo que no tengo ninguna duda en dejártela a ti-

-¿Estás seguro Nico?-

-Si hermano, además, la Browing me queda mejor- Comente entre risas.

Los chicos comenzamos a reír por lo bizarro dela situación, nuestra vida había cambiado sin señales de que volviera a ser la de antes, pero no nos preocupábamos por ello, lo único que nos preocupaba era salvar a las personas que son importantes para nosotros.

-Encontré esto también- Dijo Gus extendiendo algo muy parecido a una tarjeta hacia Lautaro -Ahora sabemos quién es el infeliz al que llenaste de plomo-

-V-Viktor Korskov- Leyó Lautaro con algo de dificultad por el desgaste del documento- ¿Qué hace un ruso en Argentina?-

-Si supiera te lo diría hermano- Acoto Gus- Pero es ruso de pura cepa por lo que parece, ¿viste su foto?-

Lautaro se quedó unos momentos mirando la foto en la que aparecía un hombre de entre 45 y 50 años, con el cabello canoso y facciones muy rudas en su cara.

-Esto me da un muy mal presentimiento- Dijo Gus con una expresión algo aflijida.

Eran poco más de las 7 de la tarde cuando Cami despertó. El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo y los chicos y yo limpiábamos las armas con las instrucciones de Lautaro y comprobábamos su correcto funcionamiento, Gus había tomado el auto y había ido a buscar a Agustina, Lucia y Analia, una amiga del grupo a la cual no veíamos hacía ya un par de días. Mientras limpiábamos las armas, teníamos encendida la TV con el canal de noticias puesto, para estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir

-Hola- Dijo la chica al levantarse.

-Hola Cami ¿Pudiste dormir bien?- Pregunto Lautaro.

-Sí, muchas gracias por la cama-

-No hay de que- Me apresure a contestar-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, no hace falta, no te molestes- Fue lo que me dijo instantes antes de que su estómago rugiera. Gracias a esto se sonrojo.

-Siéntate, perdona el desorden, ya te traigo algo para que comas- Ordene amablemente a mi invitada entre risas.

Al poco tiempo, le traje un plato de pasta y queso, el cual desapareció rápidamente, tan poca hambre no tenía esa niña. Al poco tiempo llego Gus con las chicas, la primera en entrar fue Agustina, que al verme, salto sobre mí y me abrazo para bombardearme con preguntas.

-¡Nico! ¡¿Estas Bien?! ¡¿No te hirieron verdad?!- Empezó a preguntarme a punto de llorar mi pequeña amiga.

-Tranquila Agus, estoy bien, a Nicolás Gutiérrez no lo van a matar tan fácil- Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla-Estoy bien, tu tranquila-

-E-está bien- Me dijo tartamudeando hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Gus, ¿les contaste todo?- Le pregunte a mi amigo.

-Solo lo que tenían que saber- Me contesto-Ningún dato innecesario-

-Está bien- Le conteste- De que se enteren de eso me encargare yo-

-¿Por qué tantos juguetes? ¿Acaso están tus primitos o algo así?- Nos dijo al ver la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Luis, que limpiaba el cañón externo de su Glock.

-Por las armitas de juguete digo- Nos comentó burlándose y tomando mi Browing de la mesa –Que pesado juguete-

-No es un juguete, es real asique suelta mi Browing- Le reclame algo molesto.

-¡¿Y que hacen con armas reales?!- Nos gritó furiosa -¡¿Ahora son ladrones o algo así?!-

-¿No se supone que le habías explicado?- Le reclamo Lautaro a Gus algo molesto.

-Sigue diciendo que es solo una broma de mal gusto- Contesto este último.

-Ana, esto no es ninguna broma, estamos en peligro real- Le replico Lautaro.

-¿Pero toda la ciudad está en peligro?- Pregunto Lucia.

-Estas armas son muy potentes y pueden extenderse en cuestión de minutos, por lo que tendríamos que largarnos lo más rápido…- La voz de Lautaro se fue apagando mientras sus ojos se posaban en la TV.

'' _Disturbios en el centro, unas extrañas criaturas están causando horror en Buenos Aires''_

-Parece que calcule mal el tiempo que teníamos-

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, mañana subiré el capítulo 4: Infierno En Mi Calle. Espérenlo con ansias. Aquí se despide Shiki.**

 **!Nos leemos luego!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Infierno En Mi Calle

**Capítulo 4: Infierno En Mi Calle**

-Parece que calcule al el tiempo que teníamos-

Esas fueron las palabras de Lautaro que no despegaba su vista el TV, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su cara se tornó en una en una expresión seria.

-Luis súbele el volumen- Le ordeno.

Luis tomo el control y apretó el botón que manejaba el audio para escuchar mejor a la reportera, que relataba la situación con una expresión de incredibilidad y horror.

'' _La situación está siendo controlada por los agentes de la Policía Federal. El incidente ocurrió en un cine cerca de San Fernando, según testigos, durante una película un hombre comenzó a gritar y a convulsionar de forma agresiva. Un civil que acudió para ayudar al hombre fue atacado por este. El hombre que convulsionaba se incorporó y empezó a atacar a los demás presentes en la sala de cine. 34 personas fueron heridas en total y luego de un momento estas empezaron a atacar a todos los que había en el cine. Según las autoridades y las bases de la B.S.A.A. en Argentina esto fue clasificado como un caso de bioterrorismo. Se reportan incidentes similares en La Plata y en Capital Federal. ''_

-Parece que teníamos razón- Dijo Luis refiriéndose a Ana.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Dijo esta asustada.

-Salir de la ciudad- Dijo Lautaro tomando una mochila – Tomen las armas chicos y todo lo que puedan ¿Nico tienes agua mineral?-

-Sí, tengo unas botellas de AguaSur ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo la duda de que las plantas de agua corriente estén infectadas-

-Tienes razón, de esa manera la infección sería más eficiente- Comente.

-Parece que al final si tienes algo entre las orejas- Dijo burlándose.

-No me jodas, solo carga las cosas y ya- Conteste algo irritado.

-¿Y nosotras que hacemos?- Pregunto Ana.

-Obviamente vienen con nosotros- Respondió Lautaro mientras colocaba cargadores en sus bolsillos- ¿Sus padres están en casa?-

-Los míos están en Chile por el fin de semana largo- Respondió Ana.

-Yo vivo con mi hermana- Contesto Agustina- Se fue de viaje a La Plata con su familia y para no molestar decidí quedarme-

-¿Y vos Lucia?- Pregunto Luis – Por lo que se tu papa trabaja en unas oficinas de Merlo-

-Sí, es verdad- Contesto preocupada- ¿Creen que este bien?-

-Yo creo que si- Contesto Lautaro- No han informado nada sobre infección en esa área, pero tendríamos que ir a buscarlo antes de que se extienda-

-Chicos, tenemos un problema- Comento Gus- Mi auto no es tan grande-

-Eso es verdad- Comente- Mi vecino tiene un mini bus de turismo, digámosle que venga con nosotros-

-Tienes razón-Afirmo Lautaro colocando la mochila en su espalda- Llevemos las cosas y vamos a hablar con tu vecino-

-Cami ¿Vienes con nosotros verdad?- Pregunto Luis.

-Seguro, ustedes me salvaron, así que no pienso alejarme de ustedes por el momento-

-Bien, entonces dejemos de charlar y vamos- Dijo Lautaro abriendo la puerta.

Todos seguimos el ejemplo y salimos de la casa. Yo me detuve en el umbral de mi puerta, dando un posible ultimo vistazo a su interior, recordando todo lo que había vivido en esa casa, mi mama preparando la cena, mi hermano y yo jugando videojuegos, las reuniones con mis amigos los fines de semana, todo eso estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero solo me quedaba seguir adelante y sobrevivir. Cerré la puerta y me coloque a la par de mis amigos.

-¿Crees que tu vecino este?- Pregunto Luis.

-Seguro que si- Conteste –Si el mini bus esta, Esteban también-

-Nico toca la puerta vos , él te conoce mejor que a nosotros- Dijo Lautaro.

Me acerque a la puerta y llame a mi vecino, no conseguíamos respuesta. Seguimos tocando durante un par de minutos pero aun nadie nos contestaba.

-Tal vez no esté- Dijo Gus- Por ahí vinieron a buscarlo y no necesitaba usar el bus-

-No lo creo- Conteste tomando la perilla de la puerta.

Al girarla, la puerta se abrió libremente, una cosa muy rara. No conocía bien a mi vecino, solo sabía que se llamaba Esteban, era alto, delgado, de tez morena y pelo corto marrón. Según lo que había escuchado, le habían intentado robar varias veces, por lo que era un fanático de la seguridad. Siendo así, no parecía normal que se fuera y dejara la puerta abierta.

-Lauta, prepara tu arma- Le dije a la vez que desenfundaba mi Browing- Algo está mal-

-Chicas quédense acá- Dijo Lautaro con la Beretta en mano- Si algo pasa, griten-

-Está bien- Contesto Agustina.

Con mis amigos a mi lado, entramos con las armas en alto, esperando encontrar señales de un robo o algo por el estilo. Para nuestra sorpresa, la casa estaba impecable, en el mueble de la sala de estar, el TV estaba encendido en un canal de películas, los cd y libros estaban ordenados en tal mueble, no había señales de que robaran y mucho menos de lucha.

-Chicos parece que después de to…- Un quejido de dolor proveniente de un cuarto que por lo que se llegaba a ver era un baño me impidió terminar la oración. Solo había hablado un par de veces con Esteban, pero reconocía bien su tono de voz.

-¡Es Esteban!- Exclame a la vez que corría hacia el baño. Al entrar, encontré a Esteban sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La expresión de su rostro solo reflejaba dolor, su tez morena ahora era gris, y las venas bajo su piel parecían estar por explotar debido a su hinchazón. Tenía una herida en el antebrazo derecho, se veía muy mal.

-¡Lauta ven ya!- Grite con preocupación- ¡Esteban esta grave!-

Lautaro apareció detrás de mí y se agacho tomando el brazo de Esteban para tomar su pulso.

-Su pulso es muy débil- Respondió Lautaro con una expresión de horror- ¡Esteban, Esteban! ¡¿Puede oírme?!-

El hombre agonizante abrió perezosamente sus ojos y se encontraron con los nuestros.

-¿Ah? ¿Q-que ocurre?- Nos dijo con la voz quebrada- Tu eres Nico, mi vecino ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, soy yo- Me apresure a contestar- ¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-No lo recuerdo muy bien- Respondió- Solo sé que ayer volvía de una fiesta que habían hecho unos amigos en el centro, cuando fui a buscar el mini bus al estacionamiento, un hombre seme acerco, parecía un indigente por lo que creí que me pediría dinero pero cuando quise darme cuenta, el hombre estaba mordiendo mi brazo- Termino la oración tosiendo sangre.

-Señor- Dijo Lautaro con un nudo en la garganta- Me temo que es muy tarde para usted-

-¿A qué te refieres hijo?- Dijo el hombre algo asombrado.

-Usted ha sido infectado con un virus- Dijo Lautaro firmemente- No queda nada que podamos hacer-

-¿Acaso este es el virus del canibalismo?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, es ese mismo- Dijo Lautaro - ¿Sabe qué efectos tiene verdad?-

-Sí, lo sé – Contesto desesperanzado- Salgan de aquí antes que pierda el juicio-

-Vecino, ¿Podríamos hacer un trato?- Dije firmemente.

-¿Uno como cuál?- Contesto forzosamente.

-¿Usted quiere convertirse en un ser agresivo y sin cerebro?- Pregunte directamente – En caso contrario creo que puedo ayudarle-

-¿Cambio de?-

-Su mini bus- Dije sin rodeos – Queremos escapar de la ciudad y el auto que tenemos no es muy grande-

-Las llaves, e-están en la mesa de la cocina- Dijo a la vez que tosía sangre que manchaba el azulejo del piso del baño- Ahora, por favor – Dijo tomando mi arma- Permíteme morir dignamente-

-Si señor- Le dije mientras estrechaba su mano y cortaba el cartucho de mi Browing.

-En la cabeza- Dijo Lautaro –Si el cerebro queda intacto, de todas maneras se transformara en una de esas cosas-

-Adiós vecino- Dije con la voz cortada mientras apuntaba a su frente.

-Adiós Nico- Me respondió con una sonrisa- Gracias-

Tomamos las llaves del mini bus y salimos de la casa. Acabábamos de pasar uno de los momentos más difíciles de nuestra vida, pero no podíamos flaquear ahora, no podíamos ser débiles, teníamos que salvarnos a como diera lugar. Al salir de la casa, las chicas nos increparon.

-¡¿Qué paso ahí dentro?!- Dijo Ana asustada -¡¿Eso fue un disparo?!-

-Suban al mini bus por favor- Dije evadiendo su pregunta y lanzándole a Gus las llaves –Hermano conduce tu-

-Claro hermano-

Subimos al bus y emprendimos viaje hacia Merlo, teníamos que buscar al padre de Lucia cuanto antes. Yo aún no procesaba lo que había ocurrido, en tan solo 2 días, había matado a 2 personas. Sabía que al soldado lo había matado para salvar a Cami y a mis amigos, pero a Esteban, lo tuve que matar para que no siguiera sufriendo, para que no se convirtiera en un monstruo. El tan solo pensar en eso, en la muerte de los padres de Cami y la de todas las personas que habían sufrido a causa de este infernal virus, me habían llenado de odio. Esos hijos de puta habían hecho sufrir a mucha gente por sus caprichos. Por culpa de esos terroristas, mi vida no volvería a ser la de antes. Apreté mis puños y mis dientes intentando calmar mi ira, pero las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, me vi obligado a tomar dos vidas, y eso nunca lo había pedido o imaginado. Justo cuando creí que iba a estallar, una cálida mano tomo la mía, al levantar la vista, vi a Agustina mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Nico- Dijo dulcemente – Gus me conto lo que tuviste que hacer para salvar a Cami-

En ese momento creí que rompería en llanto, el simple hecho de que Agus supiera que mate a alguien me aterraba, me daba miedo de que pensara mal de mí, de que le diera miedo estar junto a mí, baje la mirada y contuve las lágrimas como pude. En ese momento, Agus me tomo de la barbilla y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Te conozco- Me dijo con una sonrisa –Sé que lo hiciste para ayudar a salvar a alguien y que no eres un asesino- Me dio un dulce beso en mi mejilla para luego abrazarme.

-Tengo miedo- Le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Este no es el momento- Respondió- Tienes que ser fuerte y ayudar a los chicos para que podamos salir de aquí todos juntos-

Sus palabras llegaron al fondo de mi corazón, trague saliva y recobre la compostura. En ese momento, me sentí afortunado de tener a mi mejor amiga junto a mí, y me jure a mí mismo que daría todo de mi para que ella y los demás saliéramos vivos de esta situación, costara lo que costara.

-Gracias- Me limite a contestarle eso para luego abrazarla y retirarme hacia la parte delantera donde estaba el resto de mis amigos. Lauta me dedico una mirada que reflejaba exactamente lo que me había dicho Agus. Se levantó y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes- Me dijo mi amigo – Solo así saldremos vivos de esta y cuento contigo hermano-

-No les voy a fallar-

-De eso estoy seguro- Me contesto a la vez que volvía a sentarse.

Gus, aunque iba conduciendo, igual que el resto de los chicos había escuchado mi charla con mi amiga.

-Perdón Nico- Me dijo con la voz quebrada- Agus insistió en que le dijera lo que había ocurrido y no me quedo opción-

-No te preocupes hermano- Conteste poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro- Hiciste bien, odiaría tener que ocultarle eso-

-Está bien- Contesto a la vez que pisaba el acelerador y el bus tomaba velocidad- Ahora solo tenemos que enfocarnos en sobrevivir-

-De eso no cabe duda- Conteste

Tome asiento junto con los demás, y seguimos el viaje, a medida que nos acercábamos al centro, la ciudad parecía salida de una película de terror, autos volcados, algunos pequeños incendios y lo más notorio, esas cosas, cadáveres podridos tambaleantes, vagaban libremente por las calles.

-Parece que la policía no pudo contra ellos- Dijo Lautaro.

-¿Ahora que va a pasar?- Pregunto Luis.

-Por lo grave de la situación, estoy casi seguro de que los agentes de la B.S.A.A. no tardaran en llegar-

-¿Crees que nos ayuden?-

-Supongo que sí, eh escuchado muchas historias sobre el capitán del equipo Alfa de la B.S.A.A.-

-¿Qué clase de historias?- Pregunte intrigado.

-Según lo que se dice, es uno de los sobrevivientes del primer brote de virus T de la historia-

-¿Te refieres a la catástrofe de Raccoon City verdad?-

-Sí, esa misma- Contesto Lautaro- Se dice que ha participado en misiones alrededor del mundo ayudando a las personas en esta clase de situaciones-

-¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunto Luis.

-Es Norteamericano- Contesto- Se llama Chris, Chris Redfield-

-Es una especie de superhéroe- Repuso Luis.

-Yo le veo más como una persona ejemplar- Repuso Lautaro.

Antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos cerca del trabajo del padre de Lucia, pero el paisaje no era favorable para nosotros en absoluto. Habían infectados por doquier, y las calles eran un caos. Llegamos a un enorme edificio, ponía en un cartel grande rojo con letras amarillas ''DLH'', en ese momento, supimos que estábamos en el lugar indicado.

-¿Lucia, en que piso trabaja tu padre?- Pregunto Lautaro.

-En el piso número 15-

-Okey, Gus, te quedas en el mini bus y empieza a dar vueltas por ahí, nos vemos de nuevo aquí en media hora-

\- Esta bien, tengan cuidado- Dijo nuestro amigo.

-Nico, cuídate ¿sí?- Se escuchó decir a Agus.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo con esto- Le dije para luego ver a mis amigos- Además, no estoy solo-

Con mis amigos preparados, corrimos por las calles infestadas de muerte y nos preparamos para el infierno que nos esperaba dentro de ese edificio.

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí. Espero les guste este capítulo, me atrase un poco lo sé. Mañana subiré el capítulo 5: Decisiones Desesperadas. Aquí se despide Shiki.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Decisiones Desesperadas

**Capitulo 5: Decisiones Desesperadas.**

Esquivamos infectados a medida que corríamos por la calle, intentando llegar al edificio donde trabajaba el padre de Lucia. Un infectado rozo mi hombro cuando corríamos, por un segundo, sentí el olor podrido y rancio de su cuerpo. Aguante las ganas de vomitar y empecé a correr más decidido a llegar lo más rápido posible. Entramos al edifico con las armas por delante, 3 infectados venían hacia nosotros desde una delas habitaciones. Una mujer con una camisa de trabajo blanca, teñida por un rastro de sangre que bajaba por una herida en su cuello, dos hombres que por su vestimenta parecían ser los serenos con heridas de mordidas en sus brazos y en su cara se acercaban cojeando y emitiendo gemidos de dolor. Si titubear apuntamos a sus cabezas y con 3 disparos los abatimos.

-Son fáciles cuando son pocos- Dijo Luis en tono de broma.

-Estén atentos a que no nos rodeen- Comento Lautaro- Si nos descuidamos estamos muertos-

-Lauta, revisa a los serenos muertos, fíjate si aún tienen sus armas o al menos cargadores- Ordene a mi amigo- Luis, ayúdame a revisar si los teléfonos de línea aun funcionan-

En la desesperación del momento, no nos percatamos de que nuestros celulares no tenían cobertura, por lo que si algún teléfono funcionaba nos serviría mucho. Uno a uno comenzamos a levantar los teléfonos que yacían en un desordenado recibidor, el suelo estaba cubierto de papeles y manchas de sangre, lo que parecían huellas de manos se marcaban en las paredes con un rojo apagado debido a que la sangre ya se había secado. Lamentablemente ninguno de los teléfonos tenía siquiera el tono, por lo que abandonamos la esperanza de encontrar un teléfono funcional. Lautaro revisaba los bolsillos de los hombres muertos, buscando algo útil, pero al verlo levantarse con una expresión de decepción supimos que él tampoco había tenido suerte.

-Parece que usaron todas sus municiones- Dijo de mala gana.

-Entonces tendremos que cuidar la munición- Acote- Solo usa la MP5 en caso de emergencia-

-Claro- Dijo mientras se ajustaba la correa al cuello- Parece que el edificio aún tiene electricidad, busquemos un ascensor-

Empezamos a vagar por el edificio, los rastros de lucha y sangre se encontraban en todos lados, solo nos topamos con 2 infectados más en el camino hasta que encontramos la puerta del ascensor. Para nuestro alivio aun funcionaba. Luis apretó un botón y el ascensor comenzó a bajar, el indicador iluminado por una luz amarilla, decía que se encontraba en el piso 13 por lo que tendríamos que esperar al menos un minuto.

-¿Cuantas te quedan?- Me pregunto Lautaro.

-11 En el arma y dos cargadores de 13- Le conteste- ¿A ti?-

-13 cargadas y dos cargadores de 15- Me contesto a la vez que se palpaba la correa en su hombro- Y 30 cargadas y otros 2 de 30 por las dudas- Dijo riéndose-

-A mí me quedan 14 cargadas y 2 cargadores de 15 mas- Comento Luis- La munición por ahora no es problema-

-Esperemos que siga siendo así- Repuso Lautaro.

En ese momento, el ascensor llego a nuestro piso y se abrieron las puertas. El interior estaba limpio, no había señales de lucha y mucho menos había zombis dentro. Sin perder tiempo, entramos y presionamos el botón para subir al piso 15. Lentamente, los números en el indicador nos mostraban como subíamos, hasta que se detuvo en el piso 15. Las puertas se abrieron y no menos de 10 infectados se encontraban a 8 metros caminando y trastabillándose hacia nosotros con sus brazos levantados en dirección a nosotros. El terror se apodero de nosotros, que sobre la misma situación comenzamos a abrir fuego contra los cadáveres ambulantes, el ruido estridente de los cañones de 9mm hacían eco en toda la instalación, a la vez que atraían a mas infectados. Vaciamos nuestros cargadores, y cuando terminamos de disparar, había cerca de 25 cadáveres en el suelo y 2 se arrastraban.

-Eso fue intenso- Dijo Lautaro con gracia mientras reemplazaba su cargador vacío con uno nuevo- Ahora tenemos que avanzar, hay que encontrar al padre de Lucia-

-Sí, vamos- Dijimos con Luis casi en coro a la vez que reemplazábamos nuestros cargadores.

Seguimos registrando las oficinas del edificio sin éxito, era ridículamente grande y parecía que no tenía fin.

-¿Creen que aun siga aquí?-Pregunto Luis.

-Lo dudo- Contesto Lautaro.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- Conteste.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Luis desconcertado.

-No estamos del todo seguro de que no esté aquí, por lo que vale la pena revisar- Conteste.

-¿Que probabilidades tenemos de que aun este en el edificio?- Pregunto Luis

-Digamos 70-30- Contesto Lautaro burlándose.

-¿Ósea?- Repuso Luis algo fastidiado.

-Que tenemos un 30% de encontrarlo acá- Dije burlándome.

-¡¿Estamos arriesgando la vida por un 30%?!- Grito enojado Luis.

-Luis infeliz baja la v…- Lautaro fue interrumpido por un chillido que provenía del agujero de las escaleras. Luego de escuchar eso su cara se tornó blanca, pálida como un papel y sus manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente, estaba aterrado y jamás habíamos visto a Lautaro tan asustado.

-C-chicos, hay que salir de acá- Dijo tartamudeando- Si no nos vamos ahora, estamos muertos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunte.

-E-eso, es un Ma 121- Dijo con un nudo en su garganta- Hay que salir de aquí-

-Ok vamos- Le dije a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

A medida que volvíamos al ascensor los chillidos se incrementaban.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- Decía Lautaro en voz baja como intentando tranquilizarse.

Estábamos como a 20 metros de la puerta del ascensor cuando sentimos que algo se rompía a nuestras espaldas. Fue entonces que lo vimos, un ser alto, con la cabeza plana, ojos amarillos como los de un reptil, escamas en todo su cuerpo, una boca llena de dientes afilados y unos largos brazos que terminaban en unas largas garras de 15 centímetros. El ser se encontraba a unos 15 metros detrás de nosotros y se limitó a observarnos.

-Estamos muertos- Exclamo penosamente Lautaro.

-Así que eso es un Ma 121- Exclamo Luis.

-Lauta es un buen momento para usar la MP5- Le dije mientras apuntaba mi Browing a la monstruosa cara del reptil.

Lautaro se puso la MP5 al hombro y disparo una ráfaga que impacto de lleno en el ser, este solo emitió un quejido de dolor y se abalanzo contra nosotros. El ser dio un salto y estaba a punto de caer con sus garras sobre nosotros. Por un impulso de adrenalina logramos esquivarlo y retomamos el fuego.

-¡Destrúyanle la cabeza!- Grito Lautaro si dejar de disparar.

-¡Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo!- Replique.

En ese momento una idea atravesó mi cabeza. Me tumbe en el suelo y descargue las pocas rondas que me quedaban en las patas de la criatura. Esta se tambaleo y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Ahora!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Lautaro coloco el cañón de la MP5 en la cabeza de la criatura descargando una lluvia de plomo sobre ella. Trozos de carne y sangre salieron despedidos de esa criatura que se retorció para nunca más moverse.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- Exclamo Luis.

-Ni que lo digas- Dijo Lautaro- Salgamos de aquí, ya casi está totalmente oscuro y faltan 10 minutos para que Gus nos pase a buscar-

-Si tienes razón- Conteste a mi amigo-¿Qué le vamos a decir a Lucia?-

-La verdad- Contesto seriamente- Les contaremos que lo buscamos, no lo encontramos nos atacaron y decidimos irnos-

-Me parece bien- Contesto Luis.

Los 3 nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor cuando escuchamos nuevamente el chillido de la criatura. En ese momento un sudor frio nos recorrió la espalda, maldiciéndonos por no avernos apurado mucho antes.

-¡¿Aun sigue vivo?!- Exclamo Luis con furia a la vez que recargaba su arma con las últimas balas que le quedaban.

En ese momento, múltiples chillidos empezaron a oírse por todo el edificio. Sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos adentrado en una trampa de la que no parecía que fuéramos a salir con vida. Recargamos las armas preparándonos para luchar, aunque muriéramos, nos llevaríamos a alguna de esas bestias horrorosas con nosotros.

Nos pusimos en el centro, cubriéndonos las espaldas, cuando múltiples de esas criaturas comenzaron a salir, por lo que veíamos era un total de 6.

-Chicos nunca creí que moriría en una situación así- Solté sin pensar lúgubremente.

-Ninguno se imaginó morir así, al menos es una forma original de hacerlo- Dijo Lautaro en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-Ahora tratemos de llevarnos a algunos de estos monstruos con nosotros- Dijo Luis levantando su arma en dirección a los seres. En ese momento, estábamos dispuestos a aceptar nuestra muerte inminente cuando haz de luz entro por el ventanal del edificio. Los seres chillaron y un estridente sonido de ametralladora retumbo en el edificio y los seres fueron despedazados por los potentes proyectiles que fueron disparados por el helicóptero. Los chicos nos tumbamos al piso cubriendo nuestras cabezas y oídos a la vez, el sonido de la ametralladora no estaba dejando casi sordos. Cuando la ametralladora ceso, los seres eran una papilla de color rojo en el piso y un par de sogas fueron soltadas del helicóptero. Por ellas bajaron lo que supusimos eran soldados, por lo que decidimos enfundar nuestras armas. Se nos acercó un hombre robusto y de pelo corto y negro, las facciones de su cara eran bastante toscas. Llevaba un uniforme militar con un chaleco de blindaje por encima. Portaba un fusil de asalto Scar-H en sus manos.

- _Hey kids, what are you doing here? -_ De suerte, había asistido a mis clases de inglés de otra manera no le hubiese entendido.

-Estamos buscando al padre de nuestra amiga, trabajaba acá- Le conteste al soldado que para mi sorpresa sabía hablar español, con un terrible acento.

-Vengan, los vamos a sacar de aquí-Dijo el hombre.

-Estamos con nuestro grupo, están dando vueltas en un bus afuera, tenemos que verlos afuera en 5 minutos- Contesto Lautaro- ¿Usted es Redfield?-

-Sí, soy yo- Afirmo Chris.

-Escuche de tu historia en la B.S.A.A.- Acoto Lautaro- ¿Cómo está la situación?-

-Vamos afuera, antes de que vengan más de esas cosas- Dijo Chris mientras nos señalaba el ascensor- Les explico en el camino-

Mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor, Lautaro se acomodó la MP5 al hombro. Chris reflejo curiosidad en esa arma, pero lo dejo para otro momento. Entramos al ascensor y Chris se dispuso a explicar la situación.

-Muy bien, comencemos desde el principio- Dijo Chris aclarándose la voz- Parece que una organización terrorista se apodero de unas A.B.O. y tienen algunos problemas con el gobierno de su país, coordinaron un ataque en masa. La ciudad es un caos, el equipo de la D.S.O. fue enviado para controlar la situación en la capital, el presidente de mi país los envió para que protejan al presidente, se dice que él sabe algo de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Para que tengan que desplegar a la B.S.A.A. y a la D.S.O. la cosa esta muy mal-

-Y no es solo eso, TerraSave ya envió una brigada de agentes para tratar a las víctimas, todo esto se fue a la mierda en tiempo record- Dijo justo en el momento que el ascensor se detuvo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del edificio, se veía que lo habían despejado en el tiempo que bajábamos en el ascensor. De repente, el mini bus freno frente al edificio.

-Parece que allí están sus amigos- Dijo Chris- ¿Seguros que no quieren irse con nosotros?-

-El problema es que necesitamos encontrar al padre de nuestra amiga- Dije firmemente.

-¿Cómo se llama el padre de su amiga?- Pregunto Chris.

-Hernán García- Contesto Lautaro- ¿Por qué?-

La expresión de satisfacción de Chis al escuchar ese nombre no tenía explicación, pero que más nos sorprendió fue lo que nos estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Quieren que los ayudemos?- Pregunto Chris- Llamen a los del bus por favor-

-Está bien- Dijo Luis que un momento después volvió acompañado de Gus y de las chicas.

-¿Quién es Lucia?- Pregunto Chris.

-S-soy yo- Respondió ella tímidamente.

-Vamos a ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre- Dijo el capitán de la B.S.A.A.- ¿Aceptan mi oferta?

-Sí, seguro- Afirmo Lautaro.

-Se desempeñaron muy bien contra ese Hunter- Dijo Chris- Quiero hacerles una oferta-

-¿Y esa cual sería?- Pregunte instantáneamente.

-¿Quieren ser parte de un equipo voluntario de la B.S.A.A.?-

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí, espero les guste este capítulo. Esperen el capítulo de mañana : Un Cambio De Planes. Aquí se despide Shiki.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un Cambio De Planes

**Capítulo 6: Un Cambio De Planes**

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto ansioso Redfield-¿Aceptan o no?-

Esas palabras resonaron en mis oídos, el capitán nos preguntó a nosotros, jóvenes que no llegaban a los 20 años, con habilidades limitadas muy inferiores a las de él, quería que nos uniéramos a la B.S.A.A.

-¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo?- Pregunto Lautaro con asombro- ¿Está seguro de que tenemos las habilidades?-

-Hijo- Dijo con aire paternal- Cuando tuve mi primer encuentro con esas cosas tenía 25 años, que por lo que veo es poco más de lo que ustedes tienen ahora, y ustedes se desempeñaron bastante bien de todas formas, estoy seguro de que pueden-

-Déjeme hablarlo con mi grupo capitán- Dijo Lautaro volteándose y dirigiéndose al resto de los chicos-

Nos alejamos un par de metros y nos pusimos a discutir el asunto. La propuesta era tentadora, pero no éramos nosotros ahora lo que importaba, era Lucia y las chicas. En términos de seguridad, la base de la B.S.A.A. era mejor que un mini bus en las calles. No hubo quejas, todos aceptaron ir con Chris, pero no les contamos lo de unirnos a las fuerzas, conociéndolas seguro se preocuparían, asique nos lo guardamos hasta que llegara el momento.

-Aceptamos la oferta capitán- Respondió Lautaro firmemente.

-Perfecto, tomen sus cosas y suban al helicóptero- Contesto Chris mientras informaba por el intercomunicador sobre la situación.

Subimos al bus por última vez con la intención de tomar nuestras cosas y marcharnos rápidamente de las calles, que a medida que se adentraba en la noche, se hacían mucho más peligrosas. Subimos al helicóptero y a medida que iba tomando vuelo, la cara de todos mostraba tranquilidad, el estar lejos del peligro los tranquilizaba, pero los chicos sabíamos que a nosotros no nos duraría mucho, ahora somos miembros de la B.S.A.A. y eso no era ningún juego, ahora pertenecíamos a la Alianza, puestos que muchos soldados de todo el mundo estarían gustosos de tener, pero ahora los teníamos chicos que ni siquiera se habían graduado de secundaria. Chris nos dijo que si nos uníamos podríamos mantener a las chicas a salvo y que nos ayudaría a buscar al padre de Lucia, pero no podíamos dejar de pensar que se traía algo entre manos, una razón más para pedirnos que nos uniéramos, la cual no pudimos descifrar en todo el trayecto hacia la base.

Desde el cielo nocturno, se apreciaba una pista de aterrizaje, la base estaba montada a sus costados con varias tiendas de campaña y un helipuerto improvisado.

El aparato se posó en tierra y nos apuramos a bajar. Una tropa de soldados de la B.S.A.A. y agentes de TerraSave se nos acercaron de inmediato y revisaron que no estuviéramos infectados o dañados de gravedad. Después de comprobar que estábamos bien, nos llevaron a vacunarnos contra 4 tipos de patógenos diferentes, un horror para toda persona con fobia a las agujas. Al terminar de vacunarnos, el Capitán Redfield se acercó a nosotros.

-Lautaro Vásquez, Nicolás Gutiérrez, Gustavo Herrera y Luis Ortega diríjanse hacia esa tienda de campaña- Dijo Chris señalándonos una tienda bastante más grande que las otras- Allí les darán el equipamiento necesario, partimos en 30 minutos-

-Si señor- Contestamos con un saludo militar.

-Ese es el espíritu- Dijo el capitán con aires de orgullo- Espero mucho de ustedes cuatro, no me decepcionen-

-Si capitán- Afirmamos antes de que se retirara hacia una tienda que, por lo que se veía, era una central de comunicaciones.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo Lautaro bastante orgulloso de sí mismo- Ahora somos soldados de la B.S.A.A. comportémonos como tales-

-Sí, tienes razón- Le conteste- Apresurémonos-

Estábamos por echar a correr hacia el lugar que nos había indicado el capitán cuando escuchamos un grito detrás de nosotros.

-¡Esperen!- Al voltearme, me encontré con Agustina mirándome y a los demás, con una expresión de desconcierto que compartía con las demás chicas de nuestro grupo.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que se van?!- Pregunto a punto de romper en llanto- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!-

-A cambio de que ustedes estén en un lugar seguro nosotros aceptamos unirnos a la B.S.A.A.- Respondió Lautaro.

-Además de que el Capitán Redfield nos ofreció ayuda para encontrar al padre de Lucia- Acote tratando de calmar las cosas, pero no sirvió de nada. Agustina de un salto me abrazo en llanto y las demás corrieron hacia nosotros.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada?- Me dijo con su voz cortada por las lágrimas-¿Por qué?

-Sabíamos que se si enteraban, no iban a dejarnos aceptar la oferta-Contesto por mi Lautaro mientras era abrazado por Cami.

-¿Van a arriesgar sus vidas solo por nosotras?- Pregunto Ana entre sollozos.

-Si- Contesto inmediatamente Lautaro- Fue una decisión propia y unánime-

-No tienen que hacer esto- Dijo Lucia llorando a mares- No tienen que arriesgarse tanto-

-Nosotros lo decidimos así- Dijo Luis – Chicos, estamos retrasados, hay que equiparnos rápido tenemos 20 minutos-

-Vamos- Dijimos en coro prácticamente y echamos trote hacia la tienda, ignorando los gritos e las chicas a nuestra espalda, pues sabíamos que se preocupaban por nosotros pero nuestra decisión estaba tomada. Seriamos soldados de la B.S.A.A.

Llegamos al lugar y un soldado, de cabello marrón y rasgos que no lo hacían ver de más de treinta años nos recibió. La tienda estaba llena de cajas negras por todos lados, armas aquí y allá, municiones y trajes de combate.

-Bien, así que ustedes son los jóvenes reclutas- Nos dijo bastante calmado- Espero que tengan suerte, aunque si el capitán Redfield los trajo debe ser por una buena razón-

-El capitán dijo que nos darían equipamiento- Contesto Lautaro- ¿Nos ayudarías?-

-Seguro que si amigo, para eso estoy aquí- Dijo mientras buscaba en las cajas- Pónganse estos, son los trajes de combate que usamos todos, no son muy pesados y los van a proteger bastante, tienen un chaleco de kevlar y placas en la parte de la espalda.

-Perfecto- Conteste- Muchas gracias-

-Okay, voy a salir un segundo para que se cambien, cuando terminen avisen que les ayudare con el resto del equipamiento-

-Si señor- Contestamos mientras tratábamos de quitarnos las zapatillas.

El uniforme contaba con pantalones cargo de color gris y una camiseta gruesa y de mangas largas de igual color. Un chaleco verdoso con bolsillos y compartimientos para munición en todos lados. Además de coderas y rodilleras, cinturones para munición y la muslera donde se coloca una pistola.

Al terminar de cambiarnos, nos quedamos un minuto pensando, nos veíamos entre nosotros, portando uniformes militares y las insignias de la B.S.A.A. en nuestros hombros. Nuestra vida tuvo un muy repentino cambio de planes pero no podíamos seguir perdiendo tiempo y quedarnos pensando en lo que hubiese podido ser no ayudaba en nada. Nos apresuramos en llamar al soldado que nos había ayudado.

-¡Señor estamos listos!- Grito Lautaro enderezándose. Todos copiamos el ejemplo.

-Bien, eso fue rápido, síganlo a él, les dará armas y municiones- Dijo a la vez que entraba en la tienda un hombre por lo visto de más de treinta, con el cabello semi largo y rasgos chicanos.

-Me llamo Carlos, Carlos Oliveira, estoy a cargo de las armas y municiones- Nos dijo con una sonrisa- ¿No son muy jóvenes?- Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse para que lo siguiéramos.

-¿Porque todos nos dicen lo mismo?- Dijo Luis algo molesto - ¿Será siempre así?-

-Mejor nos vamos acostumbrando- Dijo Lautaro entre risas.

Llegamos a la cabaña de junto y Carlos se paró frente a una pared que funcionaba de arsenal, armas de todo tipo estaba colgadas en ella.

-Bien ¿Quién de ustedes tiene mejor puntería?- Pregunto Carlos.

-Nico- Dijo Lautaro inmediatamente- De los cuatro es el que mejor precisión tiene.

-Pues bien Nico- Dijo volteándose y tomando un rifle con mira telescópica- Esto es un Remington MSR semi automático, tiene una mira telescópica y puede cambiar a infrarrojo con un botón, esta va a ser tu arma primaria pero para enfrentamientos a corta distancia- Se volteó para tomar otra arma de la pared – Toma, esta es una ametralladora UMP disparo automático y de tiro único y además ten esto, es una pistola VP70, úsala si quieres dejar los juguetes grandes para el final.

Puse mi rifle en mi espalda y la pistola en mi muslo, con la ametralladora en mano espere a que los demás se equiparan. A los pocos minutos estábamos listos, Lautaro estaba armado con una fantástica Scar H y su Beretta que se negó a dejar atrás, Gus con una escopeta FN Tactical y una pistola Steyr M9A1 y finalmente Luis, con una MP5 K con linterna y mira de punto rojo, y una Glock 17 como apoyo.

-Bien chicos, ya parecen auténticos soldados de las fuerzas de la Alianza, rompan formación y repórtense al capitán Redfield, tengo entendido que está en las tienda de comunicaciones-

-Sí señor, gracias señor- Dijimos antes de retirarnos.

A un par de metros se podía ver al capitán hablando con una mujer poco más baja que el, de cabello rojo peinado en una cola de caballo, vestía unos jeans azules ajustados, una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta roja, a medida que nos acercábamos, nos percatamos de un dibujo en su espalda, un ángel sosteniendo una bomba, curioso diseño.

-Señor equipo voluntario reportándose- Dijo Lautaro que al mismo tiempo obtuvo postura militar, los demás seguimos el ejemplo.

Diablo, parecen verdaderos soldad…- A medida que nos decía esto sus ojos se paseaban mirándonos con detalle, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí y sus palabras cesaron. Una mirada triste y nostálgica se adueñó de su rostro.

-Señor ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunte a mi capitán.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo- Dijo lúgubremente antes de tomar a la chica con la que estaba hablando y voltearla hacia nosotros.-Les quiero presentar a mi hermana, Claire Redfield-

-¿Claire Redfield? ¿La famosa activista de TerraSave?- Pregunto Lautaro.

-¿Famosa yo?- Respondió Claire entre risas- No es para tanto-

-Bien, ella les explicara un poco las contramedidas en los casos de enfrentamiento contra A.B.O. – Dijo Chris- Claire son todos tuyos-

-Okay- Dijo Claire, a la vez que nos estudiaba uno por uno con la mirada- ¿No son muy jóvenes?-

-Tienen más de la habilidad que tenía yo a su edad, estarán bien.-

Como si fuera una copia de lo que hizo su hermano, sus ojos se posaron en mí y una triste mirada se apodero de su rostro.

-Ya, por favor díganme lo que ocurre, ¿que tengo de raro?- Dije algo preocupado por sus miradas.

-Me recuerdas a Nivans- Dijo Chris- Era el francotirador de mi equipo y murió salvándome-

-Yo lo conocía, era joven también y su muerte nos pegó bastante- Dijo Claire

-Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida por mis amigos, todos lo estamos- Dije a la vez que mis amigos prepararon sus armas en mano- De otra forma no hubiésemos aceptado entrar a la B.S.A.A.-

-Solo no hagan ninguna estupidez de héroe- Dijo a la vez que ponía una mano en mi hombro- Despídanse de sus amigas, salimos en 5-

-Si señor- Dijimos y echamos a trotar hacia donde se encontraban nuestras amigas. Logre escuchar vagamente la conversación de los hermanos a la vez que nos retiramos.

-Su actitud me recuerda mucho a Piers- Dijo Claire.

-Si- Contesto su hermano rascándose la cabeza- Eso es lo que me preocupa-

No importo mucho el momento por lo que solo me dedique a correr hacia donde estaba Agus, y a la vez, sintiendo el peso que ahora llevaba en mis hombros, mis armas, mi uniforme que de a poco se iba acostumbrando a mí, la insignia en mi hombro, y las vidas de mi equipo. Además de los sentimientos que habían comenzado a nacer en mi corazón, Agus no se iba de mi cabeza y no iba a irme esa noche sin confesarme con ella.

Nos paramos fuera de la tienda y pensamos en lo que íbamos a decir, estábamos seguros de que las cosas ya estaba muy difíciles de digerir sin mencionar que estábamos a punto de salir a una misión, de la cual había una alta posibilidad de volver en una bolsa de nailon.

Sin demorar más entramos a la tienda y encontramos a las chicas tendidas en camas de campaña, los ojos de Agus estaban hinchados de lágrimas y eso me dio una puntada en mi pecho, sabía que era nuestra culpa que estuviera así, pero era por su bien. Me senté a su lado y me di cuenta de que estaba dormida, puse una mano en su cabeza y acaricie su pelo azulado, era tan suave como siempre me acerque y bese su frente, le di una última mirada y me dispuse a levantarme. En ese momento, su mano sujeto la mía.

-No me dejes- Fueron sus palabras, cortadas por el evidente nudo que permanecía en su garganta.

En ese momento me dispuse a confesarle lo que sentía, lo tenía que hacer, no me perdonaría irme sin contarle todo.

-Agus, acompáñame afuera- Le dije mientras tomaba su mano- Quiero hablar contigo-

Me levante de la cama y ella me acompaño afuera, en ese momento, llegue a ver a Lautaro dedicándome una mirada de ánimo, la cual respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, aquí estamos ¿Ahora te vas a ir para siempre?- Me dijo rompiendo en llanto.

En un rápido movimiento, la tome en mis brazos y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude y recordé las palabras que siempre tuve ganas de decirle.

-Agus- Le dije mientras levantaba su mentón con mi mano y su mirada hacia la mía- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-

-No lo sé, ¿Qué día es hoy?- Me dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el costado de su mano.

-Es el día del beso robado- Fue lo que le dije antes de hacer que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos, al principio, se sorprendió pero en un momento me respondió, pude sentir sus suaves labios con los míos y me tomo de la cintura. Por un momento pude ver al capitán dando marcha atrás, mirándonos con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciéndome la seña internacionalmente conocida de 2 minutos. Seguí besando a mi amiga hasta que nos tuvimos que separar para recuperar el aliento, y en ese momento cruzamos nuestras miradas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Me respondió agitada y mirándome a los ojos con ternura.

-Algo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo-

-¿Igual te vas a ir?- Me pregunto ella tristemente a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

-Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, pero solo te diré esto- Le dije tomando su mentón nuevamente- ¿Recuerdas la primera canción que me dedicaste?-

-Sí, la recuerdo- Me respondió- _Id Come for You-_

-Pues recuerda que volveré por ti, luchare por ti y daré mi vida por ti- Le dije y volví a besarla.

Paso un minuto, y el capitán volvió hacia nosotros.

-Chicos nos vamos, el helicóptero espera- Me dijo el capitán- Al menos ahora tienes una razón para volver-

-Siempre la tuve capitán, ahora más que nunca- Conteste a la vez que los chicos salían de la tienda con las chicas detrás de ellos.

-Bien, síganme al helicóptero, revisen sus armas y el equipo- Dijo seriamente Chris- Despídanse y suban al helicóptero-

Revisamos el equipo, todo estaba en orden. Y estábamos listos para irnos.

-Vuelvan- Dijo Agus- Por favor-

-Ten más confianza en nosotros ¿quieres?, No moriremos fácilmente-

En ese momento no pude resistirme a correr a besar a Agus, me apodere de sus labios un segundo más y me despedí.

-Volveré- Le dije en voz baja- Espérame-

-Lo hare- Me dijo al abrazarme- Asegúrate de volver-

-Claro que si-

Nos subimos al helicóptero y comenzamos a elevarnos. Veíamos todo hacerse pequeño y a las chicas saludarnos desde el suelo. En ese momento mi cabeza se centró en Agus, tenía que volver por ella y cuidar a mis amigos, ahora nos esperaba un incierto futuro lleno de peligro pero sobreviviríamos costara lo que costara.

 **Mil disculpas por no subir capitulo ayer, el tiempo me jugo una mala pasada pero ya volví. Espero que este capítulo les guste y esperen al siguiente : Cambio De Objetivo.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Un Cambio de Objetivo

**Capítulo 7 : Un Cambio de Objetivo**

 _La suave brisa de primavera me acariciaba la cara, sentía el césped fresco y húmedo debajo de mí, sentía las voces de mis hermanos y mis padres combinadas con las de mis amigos. Al alzar la vista pude ver a todos en una enorme mesa, charlando comiendo, Lautaro haciendo alguna que otro tontería con Gus, Lucia y Ana sacándose selfies, y Luis charlando con mi padre y madre sobre trabajo. Pero lo que más me importaba, la vi a ella, con un hermoso vestido de verano y su precioso cabello azulado ondeando en la brisa acercándose a mí con una dulce mirada en sus ojos._

 _-¿Te quedaste dormido vago?- Me pregunto mientras se tumbaba junto a mí._

 _-Sí, tuve una horrible pesadilla- Dije a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla y ella me abrazaba._

 _-Tranquilo, estamos todos acá, relájate- Dijo antes de tomar mis labios en un apasionado beso…_

-¡N…co…N…co…Nico!-

-¡¿Eh, que paso?¡- Pregunte desorientado, me encontraba en una cabina de helicóptero con Lautaro, Gus y Luis, además del Capitán Redfield.

-Te quedaste dormido hermano- Dijo Lautaro colocándose a mi lado- El Capitán dice que estamos a 10 minutos del destino-

-Mierda, así que no era una pesadilla después de todo- Dije bastante frustrado.

-Esto si es una pesadilla- Dijo el capitán- Pero como todas las pesadillas, solo tienes que despertar para que acaben y eso es lo que vamos a hacer-

-Si señor- Conteste a la vez que me desemperezaba.

-Capitán ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?- Pregunto Lautaro.

-Hay alguien a quien tenemos que capturar eh interrogar- Dijo a la vez que sacaba su PDA y nos enseñaba una foto que pudimos reconocer inmediatamente.-Su nombre es Hernán García y está vinculado con la empresa DLH-

-¡Espere capitán! ¡Ese es el padre de Lucia!- Dijo Lautaro algo confuso.

-Justamente por eso los metí a la B.S.A.A.- Dijo guardando el aparato en su bolsillo- Los ayudare a poner a salvo al padre de Lucia y a sus amigas a cambio de poder interrogarlo-

-¿Pero qué razones hay para que el padre de Lucia sea un objetivo?- Pregunte en busca de información que me ayudara a procesar el repentino cambio de objetivo.

-DLH ha sido un blanco de investigación de la B.S.A.A. por largo tiempo, se han dedicado a financiar varias fábricas de A.B.O. y Hernán García aparece en bastantes cuentas de transferencia dirigidas hacia varias células bioterroristas-

-Entendido- Dijo Luis procesando lo que nos había dicho el capitán- ¿Ordenes específicas señor?-

-Abrirnos pasó en la sede de DLH, recopilar toda información sobre las operaciones y capturar a Hernán García ¿Quedo claro?-

-¡Si señor!-

 _-Señor veo el edificio a 500 metros, listos para descender-_ Se escuchó decir al piloto por el intercomunicador.

-Bien muchachos, la hora de la verdad- Dijo Chris revisando su Ar15. –Corten cartuchos, quiten seguros y estén listos-

Nos limitamos a asentir a la vez que revisábamos cada detalle de nuestras armas, los cargadores estaban a mano, quite los seguros de mi ametralladora y pistola y nos preparamos para descender. El aparato lentamente descendió hasta tocar el suelo, con armas por delante uno a uno bajamos y aseguramos la azotea. La brisa humedad de la madrugada acariciaba nuestros rostros.

-Son las 03:00 horas, a las 07:00 nos recoges aquí, si no estamos, informa en el cuartel general-

- _Sí señor, buena suerte-_ Fueron las últimas palabras del piloto antes de retomar el vuelo y alejarse de nuestra vista.

-Muchachos, atentos, nos han informado que en el edificio se producían A.B.O. y hay un alto riesgo de que se hayan liberado-

-¿Podría darnos información en caso de enfrentamiento?- Dijo Lautaro – Las indicaciones de la señorita Redfield se limitaron a los MA -121, MA -39 y a los infectados-

-Se nos informó que se desarrollaban los proyectos Liker, Quimera y Tyrant- Contesto inmediatamente- ¿Saben algo de ellos?-

-Tenemos vago conocimiento de los informes de Slava Oriental y de Asia- Contesto Gus que se había tomado un tiempo para leer la información en el tiempo que yo dormia.

-De todas maneras lo que yo les diga ahora no ayudare en nada en combate-

-¿Tendremos que aprender sobre la marcha?- Pregunte retóricamente.

-Afirmativo, ahora entremos- Ordeno el capitán.

-Revisamos la azotea hasta encontrar la puerta, al abrirla nos encontramos con interminables escaleras que bajaban varios pisos. Comenzamos a bajarlas y piso a piso revisamos cada rincón del lugar, se escuchaban los quejidos de los infectados por los pasillos y tuvimos la suerte de solo toparnos con 3 infectados. Recorrimos todas las oficinas de ese piso y nos frustramos al no encontrar nada.

Pasaron las horas y revisamos todo el edificio, apenas encontrando pocos documentos que incriminaban a la empresa.

-¡ _God dammit_!- Exclamo el capitán Redfield – Esto esta jodidamente mal, la información había sido confirmada pero no hemos encontrado nada-

-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que se hayan enterado de la información y se hayan deshecho de las evidencias?- Pregunto Lautaro.

-No lo creo chico- Contesto el capitán- A menos que puedan desmantelar un laboratorio completo en menos de 48 horas la posibilidad de eso disminuye bastante-

Mi cabeza se estaba esforzando en procesar todas las variables posibles de lo que había ocurrido con el laboratorio, si bien no lo habíamos encontrado, la posibilidad de que estuviera en el edificio principal era muy remota. Con tantas investigaciones ilegales y el alto riesgo que correría la empresa en caso de que una de estas criaturas se escapara no me dejaba de intrigar. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando recordé lo que nos había contado el capitán sobre su misión en la mansión Spencer.

-Capitán ¿El edificio tiene subsuelo?-

-Si Nico, pero es demasiado pequeño como para que el laboratorio se encuentre allí-

-Vale la pena revisar- Conteste – Si yo fuera el encargado de estas criaturas, me enfocaría en que nadie descubra que las poseo, que mejor forma que un subsuelo oculto-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Comento Lautaro.

-Es un presentimiento, de todas maneras quedan dos horas para que nos saquen de aquí, no perdemos nada revisando-

-Bien Nico- Dijo el capitán- Esa idea no se me paso por la cabeza y tienes razón en que no perdemos nada en revisar. Bien chicos, nos dirigiremos al subsuelo y si Nico tiene razon, las cosas se pondrán peligrosas-

-Entendido- Dijo Gus- ¿Tenemos permiso de disparar en caso de emergencia?-

-Dispárenle a todo lo que no sea humano- Dijo el capitán – Y no quiero ninguna estupidez de héroe-

-¡Si señor!- Nos levantamos y comenzamos a trotar en dirección a las escaleras, no sabíamos cómo llegaríamos al subsuelo, pero estábamos seguros que unos kilos de explosivo plástico podían hacer magia.

En ese momento, ignorábamos lo que ocurría en el subsuelo. Muchos tipos de criaturas caminaban, se arrastraban y trepaban en los pasillos del laboratorio subterráneo, nuestra pesadilla solo había comenzado.

 **Bien hasta aquí, sé que es un capitulo corto pero la portada me agoto mucho y no quería decepcionarlos. Esperen al capítulo 8: El Enemigo. Espero que les guste el capítulo y la portada.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **PD: Gracias Shimomiki por apoyarme con tu review y tus mensajes de todos los días. Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón.**

Hernán García


	8. Capitulo 8: Oscuridad

**Capitulo 8: Oscuridad.**

En una de las oficinas principales se encontraba un panel de control, Luis se dedicaba a estudiarlo a la vez que Lautaro y Gus cuidaban nuestra espalda. A su vez el capitán Redfield y yo revisábamos los estantes y el escritorio de arriba abajo buscando algún documento incriminatorio o al menos una pista de exactamente cuáles eran las células terroristas apoyadas con el dinero de DLH. En un afortunado descuido mientras revisaba un cajón, descubrí que el fondo no estaba pegado por los bordes, ya que le di un codazo que produjo que se levantara y se descolocara, aparte de causarme un ligero raspón. Al quitar el fondo falso, pude sentir euforia, una considerable cantidad de papeles con el nombre de la empresa, dígitos de compra y venta por todos lados, el nombre Hernán García y las palabras escritas de manera clave _Hunter, Liker_ y _Cerberus._

-Capitán- Exclame lanzándole los papeles a las manos.- Creo que esto es suficiente como para desmantelar el lugar no le parece-

La cara de Redfield se ilumino con ese descubrimiento, de hoja en hoja leyó los documentos, todo concordaba, el nombre de Hernán García estaba implicado en todo esto, y aunque me pesara, el padre de Lucia pasaría un merecido tiempo en prisión gracias a esto. Pero no era lastima lo que sentía sino odio, no le había importado su hija, ayudo a terroristas para que invadieran su tierra con armas biológicas y criaturas infernales arriesgando la vida de su propia hija y el capitán, luego de dejar de lado los documentos, se quedó observándome.

-Si quieres te puedo permitir interrogarlo- Dijo con una sonrisa de costado.- Yo también le voy a partir un par de dientes-

-Sería un honor ayudarlo en eso capitán- Dije a la vez que tomaba mi arma y me dirigía hacia Luis.- ¿Cómo lo ves hermano?- Pregunte al percatarme que hurgueteaba en sus bolsillos en busca de algo.

-¿Nico trajiste tus cigarrillos?- Pregunto inmediatamente.

-No, quedaron en la base, de todas forma ¿Te parece una situación apropiada para echar un humo?- Pregunte con aire de broma.

-Yo los traje- Se escuchó decir a Lautaro desde la puerta - ¿Estas muy estresado?-

-Necesito el paquete- Contesto este.-El plástico cobertor para ser más precisos-

Lautaro introdujo una mano en sus bolsillos y le lanzo los cigarrillos a Luis. Este inmediatamente quito el plástico y se los devolvió.

-Capitán no vamos a necesitar explosivos por lo que parece- Exclamo Luis.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Contesto Redfield.

-Es un simple panel numérico-Respondió el informático.-Solo necesito saber la clave, y a menos que García se haya tomado la molestia de introducir la clave usando guantes en todo momento sus huellas deben seguir en los botones-

-¿Y cómo vas a encontrar esas huellas?- Pregunto el capitán, aunque inmediatamente la respuesta se formuló inmediatamente en su cabeza recordando lo que Luis había tomado del paquete de cigarrillos.

-Solo tengo que utilizar el plástico, si hay una huella aquí, el plástico la tomara y sabremos la clave-

-Bien pensado Ortega- Exclamo con aire de orgullo el capitán.- Apresúrese para que podamos salir de aquí-

Con cuidado, Luis fue tomando las huellas de cada botón, y exitosamente obtuvo la clave, solo eran 4 números. Aun que lo que hizo fue un completo logro, la cara de Luis se tornó en una expresión sombría, y no era para menos, lo único que significaba el haber obtenido el código era que tendríamos que continuar con la misión. Si titubear, Luis marco los cuatro números que formaban la clave 2236 y del otro lado de la pared se empezó a escuchar un mecanismo.

-Bien hecho hermano- Le dije con una mano en su hombro.

-No me lo agradezcas- Me respondió.- Solamente alargue nuestra pesadilla-

-Tal vez tengas razón- Comento el capitán que se encontraba detrás nuestro.- Pero de todas maneras no nos iríamos de aquí sin obtener pruebas más contundentes, recuerda que en medidas desesperadas hubiese recurrido a los explosivos-

Eso era verdad, y estábamos conscientes de ello. En el poco tiempo que habíamos conocido a Chris Redfield nos habíamos dado cuenta de muchos aspectos de su personalidad, su determinación, su franqueza y su compañerismo. Pero había algo que nos preocupaba y eso era su instinto paternal hacia nosotros. Podíamos entenderlo, fácilmente el capitán podía ser nuestro padre, pero nos preocupaba que por ese instinto el hombre más capacitado para afrontar estas situaciones cometiera una de las estupideces de héroe que el mismo ya nos había reprochado antes.

El equipo preparo sus armas en el momento que una parte de la pared se desprendió hacia afuera y se deslizo hacia la derecha, dejando ver la nada, una inmensa oscuridad era lo único que se podía apreciar.

-Enciendan sus linternas- Ordeno el capitán a lo que todos obedecimos.

\- ¿Carlos me recibes?- Dijo el capitán a través de su intercomunicador.

 _-Aquí Oliveira capitán, fuerte y claro-_

\- Envía apoyo a nuestra ubicación, encontramos un laboratorio subterráneo-

- _Ya me estoy cansando de estas corporaciones con complejo de James Bond-_ Dijo Carlos con un tono de broma.

-Ni que lo digas- Contesto Redfield.- Dile al equipo Bravo que los quiero en las instalaciones de la sede de DLH en menos de una hora-

 _-Sí señor, cambio y fuera-_ Fue lo último que se escuchó.

-Bien chicos, ahora no me vengan con que le tienen miedo a la oscuridad- Bromeo el capitán.

\- Si a esa oscuridad le sumamos muertos vivientes y reptiles mutantes yo diría que es para cagarse en los pantalones- Respondió Gus siguiendo la broma.

-Recuerden. Cualquier cosa que no sea humana lo llenan de plomo ¿entendido?-

-Si señor-

Con el capitán Redfield por delante nos adentramos en la oscuridad, por lo que nos dejaban ver nuestras linternas solo se trataban de un largo pasillo de conexión, cosa que tranquilizo bastante. A medida que lo recorríamos esa calma había desaparecido. Un hombre de bata blanca, estaba siendo devorado y destripado por otros dos hombres infectados, estaban posados sobre él y tomaban grandes trozos de carne con sus dientes que desgarraban el abdomen de ese sujeto. Bien el tipo era un idiota por haber contribuido el mismo en su propia muerte, ya que por su vestimenta era evidente que se trataba de un científico, pero no creo que nadie se merezca una muerte tan horrenda como lo es ser devorado vivo.

El capitán se limitó a desenfundar su cuchillo y en unos momentos donde se apreciaron rápidos movimientos los infectados estaba en el suelo, una herida mortal en su frente producto del cuchillo de Chris que este por último, apuñalo el rostro del hombre que había sido devorado. Las precauciones nunca sobraban cuando se tomaba en cuenta la clase de virus con la que se trataba.

-Atentos chicos- Dijo el capitán.- Los infectados serán nuestro menor problema aquí-

Nos limitamos a asentir a la vez que Redfield tomaba su cuchillo de la frente del cadáver en el piso.- Sigamos, estoy seguro que dentro están las pruebas que desmantelaran DLH definitivamente-

Seguimos caminando por ese enorme pasillo que de a poco se fue transformando en una caverna, una pasarela sostenida por grandes tubos de hierro conectaban todo. Abajo, se podía apreciar algo parecido a un ascensor de carga, las paredes y puerta de este eran de acero y rejilla, por lo que se podía ver a través. Se encontraba vacio.

-Parece que tendremos que seguir bajando- Dijo Gus con pesadez.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Pregunte.-Si es así compártela con el equipo-

-No peleen ustedes dos- Recrimino Lautaro.

-Bien, Luis activa el ascensor- Ordeno Redfield.- Prepárense porque se va a poner feo-

Luis cortó y pego algunos cables de la caja de controles, hasta que después de un chispazo las luces del aparato se encendieron. Uno a uno subimos en el cacharro y comenzamos a bajar. Estuvimos cerca de 2 minutos bajando, pero lo que nos hacía el trayecto eterno era lo que podíamos escuchar a través del hueco del elevador. Gritos, gemidos, rugidos y muchos otros sonidos irreconocibles. Era obvio que el laboratorio subterráneo había sido comprometido en la infección y que además, todos sus experimentos se estarían alimentando de sus cuidadores y buscando una forma de escapar a la superficie. Al tocar fondo se podía ver a través de la rejilla lo que era un enorme recibidor. El suelo y las paredes blancas, un gran escritorio en medio de la sala, un par de sillones y una cafetera. Sobre el escritorio había papeles desparramados por todos lugares, en los sillones había dos cadáveres sobre los cuales media docena de infectados se daban un festín. El suelo las paredes y… el techo tenía manchas de sangre, la incógnita era como había llegado sangre al techo.

-Ustedes eliminen a los infectados- Ordeno el capitán.- Yo les cuido la espalda, esas manchas en el techo me dan muy mala espina-

-Si capitán-

Nos acercamos a los infectados que ya se habían percatado de nuestra presencia y se acervan a nosotros. Con sus caras grises y podridas, batas de laboratorio teñidas de rojo y sus brazos que se caían a pedazos por delante queriendo atraparnos. Lo lentos que eran los hacia ridículos pero de la nada, echaron a correr hacia nosotros. Una ráfaga de ametralladora fue suficiente para acabar con 3 de ellos y el resto se encargó de los que quedaban.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Gus exaltado.- ¿Ahora pueden correr?-

-Esos eran Crimsom Heads- Respondió el capitán.- Es una etapa más evolucionada de la infección-

-Perfecto, ahora tenemos que enfrentar cadáveres atléticos- Bromeo Gus.

-Busquen un mapa- Ordeno Redfield.- Hay que encontrar donde estaban los experimentos para obtener evidencias y encontrar a García-

-Capitán aquí hay uno- Exclamo Luis levantando a un mapa de ayuda que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.- Pero no se muestra el laboratorio en ningún lado-

El capitán reviso el mapa, y Luis tenía razón, no se encontraba en ninguna parte del mapa el ala de laboratorios. Pero eso no era posible, con qué fin tendrían tan oculto ese lugar si no tenían nada que esconder, algo no cuadraba.

-Revisen si hay alguna irregularidad en el mapa, un espacio en blanco, un callejón sin salida o algo por el estilo- Ordeno Lautaro.- Seguro no figura el cuarto de laboratorios pero muestra cómo llegar-

El capitán y Luis revisaron el mapa de arriba abajo, seguros de que Lautaro tenía razón, era lo único que tenía lógica en ese momento. Luego de buscar un minuto, encontraron una irregularidad en el mapa, un pasillo que según la gráfica se extendía cinco metros y no daba a ningún lado.

-Bien Lautaro, tenías razón- Adulo el capitán.

-¿Cuando no la tengo?- Dijo con un tono burlón.- Vamos, hay que hacer pagar al infeliz-

-Tiene muchas cosas que explicar ese idiota- Replico Gus.

-Pido para partirle primero la cara- Agregue a la conversación.

-Basta- Ordeno el capitán.- El primero en tirarle los dientes seré yo y eso no se discute-

-Como diga jefe- contesto Lautaro.- Pero guárdenos algo-

Finalizamos con la discusión y nos dirigimos a ese supuesto pasillo sin salida. A medida que avanzábamos, podíamos observar los rastros de muerte por todas las instalaciones, sangre en todos lados y varios cadáveres, y lo peor de todo era el olor, un olor que no podría olvidar jamás en la vida, podredumbre y el metálico olor a sangre invadían mis fosas nasales.

-Mierda- Exclamo Gus.- Esto huele al sótano de un psicópata-

-Tú eres el psicópata así que si puedes acláramelo- Contesto Lautaro.

-Pero no a este punto hermano- Contesto Gus tratando de contener la respiración y las náuseas.

De pronto, una sustancia viscosa y de color rojizo comenzó a gotear a pocos metros de nosotros. El pasillo estaba oscuro, por lo que no podíamos ver la fuente de esa sustancia, pero el capitán tomo acciones inmediatamente.

Con un gesto nos ordenó retroceder indicándonos que estábamos en peligro, en eso, sentimos algo húmedo caer al suelo. Al voltearnos lentamente pudimos apreciar dos cosas. En primera, que lo que había caído era el cadáver destrozado de un científico y junto a él, se encontraba lo más parecido a un humano despellejado, sostenido en cuatro patas con los músculos expuestos terminados en garras , su boca era bastante ancha y su cerebro se encontraba expuesto y un enorme órgano símil a un corazón palpitaba en él. Lo más llamativo era su lengua, demasiado larga para cualquier cosa existente y la serpenteaba de un lado a otro.

-Disparen a su cabeza- Ordeno el capitán a la vez que abría fuego contra la criatura.

En cuestión de segundos, una lluvia de plomo cayó sobre la criatura la cual cayó de espaldas y luego de un espasmo y un seco rugido dejo de moverse.

-Eso era un Liker supongo- Comente.

-Efectivamente- Respondió el capitán- Muévanse, hay que seguir antes de que aparezcan más-

Con esas palabras seguimos nuestro camino, esperábamos no cruzarnos nuevamente con esas cosas pero estábamos equivocados, en el camino tuvimos que eliminar a 3 más de ellos y un cuarto que por poco me asesina. La criatura salto del techo, no me había percatado de que estaba ahí, y cayó sobre mí. Antes de que sus fauces encontraran mi cuello, el capitán abrió fuego y me libero de ella.

-Nico tienes que estar más atento- Me dijo el capitán a la vez que me ayudaba a levantarme.- No quiero tener que darle las razones a tu novia de por qué vuelves en una bolsa de cadáveres-

-Si señor- Respondí.- Tendré mas cuidado-

Yo no me había percatado, pero Lautaro se me había quedado mirando pensativo después de que el capitán dijo esas palabras. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro destino, se acercó a mí y comenzó a regañarme.

-¿A qué se refiere con novia?- Me pregunto el rubio.

-Me vio besándome con Agus- Respondí.

-¿Qué?- Contesto algo enojado.- ¿No la habías superado ya? ¿No iban a ser solo amigos?-

-No pude resistirme hermano- Le conteste, sabía que no tendría que haberlo hecho.

-Hermano, recuerda que ella tiene a alguien más- Me dijo mi amigo a la vez que colocaba su mano en mi hombro.- Te va a destruir si no lo piensas bien-

No pude contestarle, sabía que algo de razón tenía, él fue quien me dio su hombro cuando estaba deprimido por que Agus había encontrado a alguien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si Ramón sigue vivo y Agus lo encuentra? ¿Crees que después de un año juntos ella lo va a dejar?-

-Lautaro, sé que tienes razón- Respondí.- En caso de que ellos se encuentren, pretendo unirme permanentemente a la división sudamericana de la B.S.A.A.-

-¿Vas a escapar?- Pregunto retóricamente.

-No- Respondí recuperando la postura.- Voy a desahogarme haciendo algo más productivo que llorar-

-Yo te voy a seguir- Me respondió el.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué ahora sé que puedo hacer algo más útil en el campo que en un laboratorio-

-Como tú quieras hermano- Respondí.- Gracias-

Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos hasta el pasillo, el capitán había escuchado mi conversación con mi amigo, pero había decidido no decir nada en ese momento. Efectivamente, se encontraba una enorme puerta parecida a la de una bóveda, no costo mucho abrirla, el explosivo plástico era la mejor llave que podía existir. Dentro pudimos apreciar el ambiente clásico de un laboratorio. Las paredes, el piso y el techo eran de color blanco, y a diferencia del resto del complejo, este estaba limpio, sin rastros de muerte y con un olor a desinfectante en el aire. Todo estaba tranquilo al entrar en el, hasta que de los altavoces se empezó a escuchar una voz conocida para nosotros.

 **Muy hasta aquí, espero les guste este capítulo. Como verán las cosas se complicaron para nuestros compañeros, tanto emocional como en combate. Esperen al próximo capitulo con ansias: Padres Irracionales.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Padres Irracionales

**Capítulo 9: Padres Irracionales**

 **-** _Veo que unas ratas lograron entrar-_

-Esa voz- Comento Lautaro pensativo.- ¡García!

-¿ _Qué? ¿Acaso nos conocemos soldadito?-_ Se escuchó a través de los alta voces.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar a tu propia hija?!- Grito enfurecido el rubio.- ¡¿No pensaste en ella cuando ayudaste a que la ciudad cayera?!-

- _Lautaro, que gran pasó diste-_ Dijo García.- _De ser un frustrado estudiante de medicina a un soldado de la B.S.A.A.-_

 **-¡** Responde! ¡¿Tanto te gustaba el dinero para arriesgar a tu propia hija?!-

- _Eso no es obvio-_ Contesto.- _De todas formas no van a salir vivos de aquí, saluden a Lucia en el otro mundo-_

 _-_ ¡Pero…!-

- _Que se diviertan-_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Lo asesinare- Exclamo Lautaro.

-Tranquilo soldado- Dijo el capitán Redfield.- Primero tenemos que exprimirlo, luego tendrán la libertad de hacer lo que quieran con el-

-Vamos capitán, queda media hora antes de que nos saquen y 15 minutos para que lleguen los refuerzos- Comento Gus observando su reloj.

-Adelante- Ordeno el capitán.

Seguimos nuestro paso a través del laboratorio, desconocíamos lo que nos tocaría enfrentar pero eso no quería decir que nos acobardaríamos, nuestro odio hacia el padre de Lucia estaba a punto de estallar y eso era porque aun dentro de nosotros existía esa chispa de esperanza de que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que ocurría, que lo único que lo implicara fuera su nombre en algunos documentos, pero gracias a su fantásticamente irritante introducción, esas esperanzas se habían desplomado.

-No puedo creerlo- Exclamo Lautaro.- Creía que el padre de Lucia era mejor persona, lo conocía-

-Parece que no lo suficiente- Comento el capitán a la vez que escudriñaba uno de los pasillos.- No te culpo, yo sería el menos indicado-

-Todos creíamos que era inocente, o al menos en parte- Agrego Gus.- Pero lo que hizo no tiene perdón-

-Hablaremos de eso después- Interrumpió Redfield.- Si no lo atrapamos no habremos conseguido nada-

Seguimos adentrándonos en las instalaciones subterráneas hasta que nos topamos con otro callejón sin salida. Eso no tenía sentido pero no encontrábamos el lugar en el que escondían las muestras.

-Separémonos- Sugirió Lautaro.- Cubramos terreno y avisen si encuentran algo por el intercomunicador-

-Negativo- Contesto inmediatamente Redfield.- No tienen la experiencia suficiente para andar por allí por su cuenta-

-Si pudimos cargarnos a un soldado y a un hunter solos podremos hacernos cargo de esta situación-

-De acuerdo- Termino cediendo el capitán.- Después de todo tu liderabas el grupo antes que yo-

-Entendido capitán- Asintió el rubio- Nico conmigo, Luis. Gus ustedes con el capitán ¿Entendido?-

-Si jefe- Contestaron estos.

De esa manera tomamos caminos diferentes pero con el mismo propósito, atrapar al infeliz. Sin que me percatara, Lautaro había confesado que habíamos matado un soldado, pese a que no pertenecía a los buenos, el capitán se había quedado pensando en ello. En los pocos minutos en los que nos separamos, no habíamos encontrado nada sospechoso y tampoco habíamos hablado entre nosotros. Hasta que Lautaro tuvo que abrir la boca.

-Nico- Me llamo el sin bajar su arma en lo que revisábamos cada rincón.- Sobre lo que dijiste de unirte a la B.S.A.A…-

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-¿Lo decías en serio?-

-Seguro que sí, eso es exactamente lo que are-

-¿Solo por ella?-

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no tolero a Ramón, y que no entiendo después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a Agus ella aun lo quiera-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Que la amo, y que solo perseguirla me hace patético- Le respondí algo molesto conmigo mismo.- Tengo que superarla y no conozco una forma más productiva de hacerlo que ayudando a los demás-

-Pero puedes morir hermano- Me respondió frenándome del hombro.- Esto no es un juego y mucho menos una película-

-Si muero será salvando a alguien- Le respondí soltándome de su agarre.- ¿No es mejor que vivir lamentándome y no hacer nada?-

-No me sirve de nada decirte que no lo hagas, porque te conozco-Respondió.

-Sigamos con la misión, perdemos tiempo-

-Como digas- Respondió en un suspiro el rubio.

No necesitaba hablar de ello, estaba seguro de mis decisiones. Pero necesitaba una razón para no enlistarme, soy una persona normal ¿A quién no le asusta morir? Pero también estaba seguro que con las cosas como estaban, terminaríamos viviendo en un refugio de TerraSave, y seguramente nos pondrían todos juntos. Aún tenía la esperanza, por más oscuro que sonara, que el tipo estuviera tieso, o no exactamente. Lo mejor que podía ocurrirme en ese momento era que se me apareciera, frente a mí, su cadáver podrido tambaleándose, esperando que lo libere de su miseria con un disparo entre los ojos. Pero sabía gracias a nuestra situación caótica, que los milagros no estaban presentes en ese momento.

De pronto, desde la esquina de uno de los pasillos pudimos escuchar algo. Sonaba como uñas en el suelo y jurábamos escuchar un jadeo. Lautaro y yo nos quedamos paralizados, apuntando nuestras armas contra ese desconocido sonido hasta que su fuente se hizo presente. Un perro doberman, el cual no nos habría dejado paralizados de no ser que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba despellejado, de tal manera que podíamos apreciar parte de sus costillas.

-Parece que el cachorrito quiere jugar- Bromeo Lautaro al momento de descargar una ráfaga de proyectiles sobre el canino.

Este cayó al suelo inmediatamente después de recibir algunos impactos, soltando un lastimero gemido de dolor antes de caer al piso, aparentemente sin vida.

-Parece que no representan mucha amenaza, tanto como un chihuahua- Bromeo el rubio.

Parece que el solo decir esa broma, provoco la furia de algún ser de mala suerte, ya que solo pudimos escuchar lo repiqueteos en el suelo nuevamente, y esta vez no se trataba de uno solo. Con la espalda a la pared, esperamos casi temblando lo que fuera que pasara por allí, tan solo para ver a seis perros, igual de deformados y despellejados. Estos se abalanzaron ferozmente contra nosotros. Nuestras armas solo redujeron su número a un total de cuatro antes de que saltaran en nuestra contra, usando mi arma como escudo evite que uno de estos me mordiera la cara pero otro se acercó demasiado a mi pierna. Para mi suerte, el bastardo mordió mi bota y no llego a mi carne lo que me dio la oportunidad de patearlo con toda la fuerza que pude. El que estaba trepado sobre mí, gracias a un empujón, volvió a caer en el suelo solo para recibir una buena inyección de plomo en todo su putrefacto cuerpo y en el de su compañero.

Lautaro por su parte, se había encargado de los otros dos utilizando su cuchillo.

-Lautaro- Le dije mirándolo con algo de rabia y tratando de recuperar el aliento por la adrenalina.- Aprende a cerrar el hocico-

El solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña carcajada. Si bien no había sido su culpa, obviamente, parecía que sus palabras solamente habían empeorado la situación. Pero no se puede hacer nada con las coincidencias.

-Sigamos-

-Como digas jefe- Conteste irónicamente.

En ese momento, pudimos escuchar unos pasos desde el pasillo del que habían llegado los perros. Sonaban como pasos coordinados, no como los de un infectado. Con mi compañero decidimos echarnos a correr hacia la fuente del sonido. A menos que otro científico siguiera vivo, solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Avanzamos con nuestras armas listas y pudimos ver a pocos metros de nosotros a un hombre de cabello canoso y caucásico, vestía un elegante traje negro y al percatarse de nuestra presencia solamente se paró frente a nosotros y sonrió.

-Bien- Dijo el hombre con la misma voz que escuchamos antes en los altavoces.- Parece que me tienen arrinconado-

-García- Exclamo el rubio tomando su intercomunicador sin dejar de apuntar al sujeto.- Capitán, tengo a García-

- _¿En dónde se encuentran?-_

Lautaro reviso las paredes por alguna indicación, hasta que encontró señalizaciones.

-Área G, pasillo 6- Contesto el rubio.

- _Vamos para allá, que no intente nada estúpido-_

-No creo que quiera intentar nada- Respondió,-Aquí lo esperamos, Lautaro fuera-

El hombre se veía demasiado calmado, al menos para alguien que estaba siendo apuntado por dos armas de fuego. Se limitó a quedarse en silencio y a sonreír, cosa que nos irrito bastante ¿Cómo puede alguien ser parte de la muerte de miles de personas, de casi asesinar indirectamente a su hija y estar siendo apuntado por dos armas y sonreír como si hubiese ganado la lotería?.

-¿Que te causa tanta gracia?- Pregunto Lautaro irritado.

-Que hayas pasado de ser un mocoso a un miembro de la Alianza- Contesto riéndose.- Es el chiste perfecto-

-O cierras la boca o yo te la cierro a golpes- Contesto Lautaro ya muy enojado.

-No peleo contra mocosos que no saben su posición-

Lautaro estaba a punto de arremeter contra García cuando llegue a tomarlo del hombro en seco.

-Déjalo- Le dije al rubio tratando de calmarlo.- No dejes que entre en tu mente, recuerda lo que dijo el capitán, luego de exprimirlo podrás darle los golpes que quieras-

El hombre hecho a reír como un demente, tomándose del estómago se tumbó al suelo. Efectivamente estaba loco.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- Esta vez el que se encabrono fui yo.

-Que aún creen que podrán llevarme- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano en el bolsillo.

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Ya perdieron-

En ese momento, el hombre saco de su bolsillo algo parecido a una jeringuilla. Con Lautaro reaccionamos pero él fue más rápido que nosotros. En un solo movimiento se lo clavo en el cuello y comenzó a tomarse del pecho y jadear. Entre gritos y espasmos termino tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Lautaro a la vez que le daba un golpe a la pared.- El infeliz se inyecto cianuro-

-Perdimos al sospechoso y las pruebas de su culpabilidad- Refunfuñe apretando los puños por la ira y la decepción.

-Le avisare al comandante-Bufo el rubio.- Nos va a echar una buena bronca-

-Capitan-

- _¿Qué ocurre?-_

-Perdimos a García-

- _¡¿Qué diablos ocurrió?! ¡¿Cómo se les escapo?!-_

-Se suicidó-

- _¿Qué?-_

-El bastardo se inyecto cianuro-

 _-Espera ¿Se lo inyecto?-_

-Afirmativo capitán-

 _-¿Qué color tiene la jeringa?_

Lautaro se acercó al cuerpo de García y logro ver el color de esta.

-Es azul…- Lautaro se quedó pensativo un segundo hasta que reacciono y a la vez se apartó rápidamente.- ¡No es cianuro, el bastardo se inyecto el virus G!-

 _-¡Salgan de ahí ahora! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!-_

No podíamos responder, nuestras miradas solo se posaban en lo que antes había sido Hernán García, ahora su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar, su extremidades crecían y protuberancias crecían en su espalda, su brazo izquierdo se agrando y terminaba en una mano con garras de 40 centímetros, pero lo más llamativo de todo era un ojo en la parte de la nuca. El deforme ser se levantó y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Presos del miedo, abrimos fuego contra la criatura, pero nuestras balas no lo afectaban por lo que echamos a correr hacia donde se encontraba el capitán.

Frente a nosotros, como a treinta metros se encontraban los demás junto con lo que supusimos eran los refuerzos. El joven que nos había ayudado con los uniformes y Carlos. Detrás de nosotros, lo que alguna vez fue García, se acercaba velozmente y con una furia inenarrable.

-¡Corran!- Grito Lautaro con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie nos hacía caso.- ¡La puta madre corran!-

No fue hasta que divisaron a la monstruosidad que nos perseguía que Carlos y Chris abrieron fuego a la vez que se retiraban. En cuestión de segundos nos colocamos a la par de estos y sin mediar palabra corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para salir del complejo. Llegamos hasta la zona del recibidor donde se encontraba el elevador, de un salto entramos en él y Luis lo hizo funcionar. Mientras subíamos, podíamos escuchar los desgarradores rugidos de García, o lo que fuera que fuese esa cosa. El trayecto se hacía interminable, el elevador seguía subiendo y parecía no tener fin. Me encontraba sentado en una esquina, pensando en que había hecho que el padre de Lucia hubiese pensado de una forma tan irracional como para inyectarse el virus el mismo, hasta que la sorpresiva voz del capitán me alejo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Seguro que quieres enlistarte?- Me dijo el capitán.

-¿Usted como sabe?-Respondí asombrado.

-Escuche tu conversación sobre tu amiga- Respondió este.- Admiro tu valentía, pero déjame decirte que es algo duro de llevar-

-Creo que me hago una idea- Le respondí con media sonrisa.

-Te guardare un lugar en mi equipo- Me respondió sorpresivamente.-Cuando lleguemos te daré los papeles oficialmente-

-Espere señor, aun no estoy seguro de enlistarme-

-¿El nombre Ramón Miami te es familiar?- Me dijo antes de poder terminar mi oración.

-¿Cómo sabe de ese tipo?-

-Está en la lista de un grupo de supervivientes- Respondió Redfield.- Iban a ser trasladados esta mañana a la base y ya se encuentran ahí-

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, las palabras del capitán fueron mejores que cualquier pluma que me ayudara en firmar para la B.S.A.A. Lautaro que había escuchado lo que me dijo el capitán, solamente me levanto el pulgar, y yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Guárdenos dos lugares en las fuerzas- Dije a la vez que retomaba la compostura.- A sus órdenes capitán Redfield-

Este solo se limitó a asentir y en pocos minutos el ascensor se detuvo. Al bajar de él nos dirigimos hacia el exterior del edificio, listos para subir al helicóptero que nos devolvería a la base. En lo único que podía pensar, era en cómo evitar cruzarme con ella, lo único que quería en ese momento era una cama, una ducha y conseguir entrar en la división sudamericana de la B.S.A.A. pero un temblor a mis espaldas me devolvió a la realidad, de pronto el asfalto de la calle se quebró, y una enorme garra alcanzo al joven soldado que nos había ayudado con los trajes. Este voló un par de metros y se estampo contra uno de los autos que yacían abandonados. Su torso había sido cortado de gravedad y el impacto le había roto el cuello, estaba muerto.

-Mierda- Exclamo Lautaro.- Ya se me hacía que era demasiado fácil-

-¡Cállate y dispara!- Le grite mientras abría fuego contra la abominación en la que se había convertido García. En vida ayudo con el asesinato de miles de personas, y aun muerto, había matado a uno de nuestros compañeros.

 **Creo que puedo saber lo que están pensando ¿Qué diablos hace Shiki subiendo dos capítulos en un día? Pues tiene una simple explicación, esta noche no pude dormir bien tuve mucho que pensar y habían muchas cosas en las que no quería pensar y antes de darme cuenta estaba escribiendo el capítulo. Espero les guste mucho y esperen el próximo: Un Sentimiento Y Un Encuentro.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **PD: Manden reviews pliss no les cuesta nada xD**


	10. Capitulo10:Un Sentimiento Y Un Encuentro

**Capítulo 10:** **Un Sentimiento Y Un Encuentro**

-¡¿El infeliz es inmortal?!- Grito Lautaro.

Ya habíamos gastado casi tres cartuchos completos en la criatura y aun parecía que no tuviera límites. Las cosas se nos complicaron bastante, ya no solo nos quedaba poca munición sino que también habían herido a Oliveira. Por la conmoción varios infectados se habían acercado a nosotros y nos daban más cosas de las que preocuparos.

-¡Capitán nos queda poca munición!- Dijo Luis a la vez que colocaba sus últimos cartuchos en la escopeta.

-¡Traten de resistir!- Grito Redfield.

-¡Capitán voy a posicionarme!- Exclame.

Por poco se me había olvidado que aun traía el rifle en mi espalda y si un calibre tan potente como este no lograba tumbarlo, a menos que tuviésemos una bazuca, nada lo haría. Corrí hacia uno de los autos abandonados y coloque el trípode junto con el rifle, listo para disparar. Con la ira sobre el objetivo comencé a disparar, pero aparte de hacerlo trastabillar un poco no conseguía nada más, el bastardo se cubría con su garra cuando apuntaba a su rostro, lo que me hizo pensar que era consciente de su punto débil. Luego de vaciar un cargador completo sobre él, me percate de su ojo en la nuca. Luego de apuntar directo a él y disparar, comenzó a gritar de dolor, sus movimientos se hacían más torpes. En uno de sus descuidos, una de mis municiones impacto en su cabeza destrozándola. Cayó al piso y no volvió a levantarse.

Luego de acabar con los infectados que se habían acercado a nosotros y pudimos atender la herida de Carlos, nos pudimos tranquilizar y recontar las bajas.

-Buen tiro Nico- Me dijo el capitán tomándome del hombro.-Ese rifle está en buenas manos-

-Gracias capitán- Le respondí.- Aunque el retroceso es horrible-

-Si- Me dijo entre risas.- Después de todo está diseñado para perforar tanques-

-Ahora tiene sentido- Le dije a la vez que me levantaba para estirar mi brazo, no era broma que me había dado buenos golpes el retroceso del rifle, pero por la adrenalina no lo había sentido.- ¿Falta algo más para poder volver a la base?-

-No- Respondió Redfield.- El helicóptero sale en cinco minutos, solo hay que recuperar el cadáver de Johnson y volveremos inmediatamente-

-Si señor- Respondí.- Espero instrucciones-

El capitán se alejó hacia donde se encontraban los soldados y los médicos, la propia hermana del capitán había llegado al lugar y se pudo apreciar una pequeña discusión entre ellos, aunque no sabía el motivo. Me volví a tumbar en el piso, el brazo me había comenzado a doler demasiado. En ese momento, la hermana del capitán se acercaba hacia mí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Me dijo la pelirroja.

-No señorita, solo me duele el brazo-

-¿Me dejas revisarte?- Me pregunto gentilmente.

Me levante y me acerque a ella. Comenzó a tocar mi brazo y de un doloroso movimiento, mi brazo irónicamente dejo de doler.

-Te lo habías dislocado- Me dijo con seriedad.- ¿Cómo paso?-

-El retroceso del rifle supongo, es la primera vez que disparo algo de tan alto calibre-

\- No eres el primero que se disloca con ese rifle- Comento con tristeza.

-¿Piers tuvo el mismo problema?- Pregunte.

-Sí, la verdad que si- Comento entre risas.- Lo gracioso fue que anduvo todo el día con el brazo así.

Automáticamente luego de contarme eso, su rostro comenzó a deformarse en una expresión de tristeza. Automáticamente luego de ver eso, me levante y tome mi equipo.

-La diferencia es que nosotros tenemos a Claire Redfield para que nos ayude- Comente con una sonrisa.- Iré con mi tropa, nos vemos luego-

-Si seguro- Respondió esta.

El capitán estaba junto con el resto de mi equipo en un centro de comunicaciones improvisado y su cara no mostraba exactamente felicidad. Me acerque al trote junto a ellos.

-¿Que ocurre capitán?- Pregunte.

-Parece que tendremos que esperar otros quince minutos- Dijo este con la voz cansada.- Parece que la DSO encontró algunos sobrevivientes y los van a dejar aquí para trasladarlos a nuestra base-

-¿Ósea que ahora tenemos que cumplir una misión de evacuación?- Pregunte retóricamente.

-Así parece- Contesto.- Aprendes rápido-

Los minutos pasaron, ya eran las 8 am y aún no había señales de la DSO por lo que el capitán se había enojado bastante. Junto con mis compañeros nos habíamos dispuesto a solucionar algunos temas pendientes, en principal, sobre enlistarnos en la B.S.A.A.

-Y bien- Dijo Lautaro.- ¿Quién se unirá con nosotros?-

-¿Ustedes se golpearon la cabeza muy fuerte verdad?- Dijo Luis.

-No- Conteste.- Hablamos muy en serio-

-Cuenten conmigo- Dijo alegremente Gus.- La verdad que puede ser interesante formar parte de las fuerzas especiales-

-¡¿Acaso enloquecieron todos?!- Exclamo Luis.- ¿¡Se van a apuntar a estas misiones suicidas?!-

-Si- Respondimos en coro con los demás.

-Pues me apunto- Contesto sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Lautaro sorprendido.- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido?-

-Ya lo había pensado antes pero creía que ustedes no lo harían-

-Bien, entonces está decidido- Dijo Gus.- Seremos miembros de la división sudamericana-

En ese momento, la brisa se convirtió en viento y el sonido del motor de un helicóptero resonó en nuestros oídos, finalmente la DSO había llegado. Rápidamente tomamos nuestro equipo y tomamos la postura militar, esperando órdenes del capitán Redfield.

-Síganme- Dijo el capitán y nosotros cumplimos.

El Helicóptero finalmente se posó en el asfalto y la puerta corrediza se abrió. El primero que salió fue un hombre de cabello castaño, de complexión atlética y vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero y un arma en su muslo. Rápidamente el comandante se acercó a recibirlo.

-Redfield- Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano del capitán.

-Kennedy- Contesto este.- ¿No se supone que tendrían que haber llegado hace rato?-

-Tuvimos un… pequeño incidente- Contesto este.

-Jamás vas a cambiar Leon- Contesto este.

-¿Y tú en que momento te convertiste en niñera?- Comento a la vez que nos observaba.

-No te creas, son muy habilidosos a pesar de su edad- Contesto este con aires de orgullo.

-Bueno, sobre eso no puedo discutirte- Dijo este.- Últimamente los jóvenes son más hábiles que nosotros a su edad-

-¿También te encontraste con un prodigio?- Pregunto el capitán.

-¡David!-Grito el hombre.- Haz que los demás bajen y ven aquí-

-¡Como digas!- Se escuchó desde el helicóptero, pero su voz no sonó familiar, muy familiar.

Las personas comenzaron a bajar, unas doce en total, y pudimos reconocer a alguien a quien no esperábamos ver, o al menos en esa situación. Un joven de cabello corto y morocho, vestia pantalones negros y una sudadera con capucha de color negro.

-Leon, ya bajaron todos- Dijo acercándose a nosotros, en ese momento su expresión cambio a una de asombro.- ¿Nico? ¿Lauta?-

-¿David?- En ese momento rompimos formación y saltamos sobre el abrazándolo.

-¡Amigo!- Gritamos con emoción.- ¡Estas vivo infeliz!

-¡Y ustedes también!- Grito él. Casi se nos salen las lágrimas y el resto de la B.S.A.A. nos miraba con una cara de duda, ¿Qué les pasaba a estos locos?

-Se ve que se conocen- Dijo Leon.

-Si- Contesto Lautaro.- Somos amigos pero no nos veíamos hace rato, desde que fue su cumpleaños de 20 si mal no recuerdo-

-Si, es verdad- Contesto David.- Me fui un tiempo a Chile y a unas horas de volver, el aeropuerto colapso y se llenó de esas cosas-

-¿Dónde lo encontraste Leon?- Pregunto el capitán.

-Pues el tipo le sacó el arma al cadáver de un policía y ayudo a estos sobrevivientes que podes ver- Contesto este.- Para su edad es más habilidoso de lo que fui yo en Raccoon City-

-Estos chicos también- Contesto este dedicándonos una sonrisa.- Parece que las nuevas generaciones se podrán encargar de esto en el futuro-

-¿Sera que es momento de nuestro retiro?- Bromeo Leon.

-No lo creo- Respondió el capitán con una sonrisa.- Aunque tenga 43 años aun puedo pelear-

-Es verdad- Dijo Leon.- Aunque yo tenga 40 aun me siento joven-

Nosotros no lo podíamos creer, no habíamos caído en la cuenta de los años que tenía el capitán, aunque sacando las cuentas, ya han pasado casi 20 años desde Raccoon City, por lo que es normal, pero la apariencia del capitán no lo reflejaba, y menos el agente Kennedy.

-¡Bien gente todos al helicóptero ahora!- Capitán sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Te iras con ellos?- Pregunto Leon a David.

-¿Hay un lugar para mí en la DSO?- Respondió este.

-No-Respondió Leon.-Pero para alguien con tan corta edad y con buenas habilidades en campo tendremos una excepción-

-Leon- Dijo el capitán.- Tenemos una misión importante y creo que un par de agentes de la DSO nos vendrían de maravilla-

-¿Acaso la B.S.A.A. ya no puede cuidarse sola?- Bromeo el agente Kennedy.

-Esto puede significar seguridad global- respondió el capitán totalmente serio. La expresión en el rostro de Leon se deformo en preocupación y seriedad.- Tú y David vengan con nosotros-

-¿Tienes buen equipamiento y un buen equipo?-Pregunto Leon.

-El equipamiento que quieras está en la base- respondió el capitán.- Y al equipo lo estás viendo-

-¿Estos chiquillos para una misión de seguridad global?- Exclamo Leon bastante sorprendido.- ¿Estas de broma Redfield?-

-Hablo muy en serio Kennedy- Respondió el capitán.- Estos chicos pudieron vencer a una mutación de G más rápido de lo que tu pudiste contra Birkin-

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- Respondió Leon.

-Leí tu declaración para el gobierno de lo que pasaste en Raccoon-

-Siempre metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman Chris- Respondió Leon con media sonrisa.

-Para eso me pagan- Respondió Chris de la misma manera.- Bien todos en marcha-

En el viaje desde las calles de una muerta ciudad hasta la base, David nos contó como había sido todo, básicamente desde que bajo del avión en el aeropuerto todo fue un desastre. De la misma manera le contamos lo que habíamos pasado, lo del profesor, lo del soldado y como Chris nos encontró.

Al llegar a la base, inmediatamente pude divisar a Lucia, Ana y Camila entre los soldados que venían a recibirnos, solo faltaba Agus. Supuse que era lo mejor, ella y Ramón se habían vuelto a encontrar, en esa pareja no había lugar para mí y eso estaba más que claro.

 _Yo la había conocido hace tres años en un concierto local, su forma de hablar, su belleza y su actitud de chica rebelde me atraparon y desde poco después de conocerla, ella ya me tenía rendido a sus pies. Seguimos siendo amigos debido a que nunca me atreví a romper esa amistad, no quería que se terminara, y en un oscuro día para mí, ella me conto que había conocido a un chico, desde ese momento, supe que me había tardado demasiado. Aún recuerdo el primer beso que ella me dio, Ramón le había tratado muy mal, y aunque no me enorgullezca de lo que hice, se podría decir que me aproveche un momento de debilidad. Ella se veía indefensa, sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas y no pude resistir verla así. Un día en que ella estaba peleada tanto con Ramón y con su familia, sin ningún lugar ni nadie a quien recurrir, se apareció a media noche en la puerta de mi casa. Por suerte mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios y mis hermanos pasaban el fin de semana en casa de mis abuelos. Esa noche, una chispa se encendió, tal vez tenue, pero algo en mí se activó, después de ese primer apasionado beso solo sé que quería que ella fuera mía, poder besarla sin que me preocupara que alguien nos pudiera ver, pero el tiempo paso, ella parecía estar demasiado enamorada de Ramón y yo decidí alejarme. Un día le puse las cartas sobre la mesa, solo seriamos amigos ¿Cuál fue mi excusa? Supuestamente me había enamorado de otra chica y quería estar con ella. Por supuesto eso fue una enorme mentira, solo para ocultar mi vergonzosa verdad, ella no podía ser mía, nunca podría serlo y necesitaba una excusa para alejarme. Y desde ese entonces, hasta la noche anterior, nunca me había atrevido nuevamente a demostrarle lo que sentía._

Bajamos con el resto de los chicos del helicóptero, las chicas se acercaron a saludarnos con lágrimas en sus ojos, no nos habíamos percatado de que estábamos cubiertos de polvo, suciedad y sangre ajena, ya que el capitán estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de aspectos no nos había dicho. Yo me acerque a Ana y la salude con un abrazo y así con las demás, menos con Agus que aún no se aparecía.

-¡No creímos volver a verlos!- Gritaban a la vez que nos abrazaban y lloraban.

-¿Tan poca fe nos tenían?- Dijo Lautaro bromeando.- Ya volvimos y en una pieza-

-Unas criaturitas de cuento no podrían matarnos- Comente con media sonrisa.- Ahora solo quiero una ducha y una cama-

-Lo necesitamos antes de la próxima misión- Se le escapó a Gus.- Si mal no recuerdo nos quedan 48 horas antes de partir hacia Capital Federal-

-¡¿Se van otra vez?!- Grito Ana.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No era solo una misión y estaríamos a salvo?!-

-El trato cambio- Dije con seriedad.- Somos parte de la división sudamericana de la B.S.A.A.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron estas.- ¡¿Acaso les mintieron?! ¡¿Después de todo no era solo una misión?!-

-Nosotros nos unimos por decisión propia- Interrumpió Luis.- Ahora tenemos que retirarnos a descansar y preparar nuestras armas para la próxima misión.-

Las chicas quedaron petrificadas, y entre nosotros decidimos que mientras menos supieran mejor. Se nos había encargado ir a la armería a reportar los gastos de munición y dejar las armas para que sean limpiadas, revisadas y almacenadas hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿No es necesario dejar las pistolas?- Pregunto Gus a la encargada del lugar, una mujer rubia de poco más de treinta años.

-Ahora son miembros de la B.S.A.A.- Dijo está repitiendo lo que muchos otros y nosotros mismos nos habíamos dicho.- Esas son sus armas reglamentarias, después de todo son soldados-

-Muy bien señora- Dijo Lautaro.- Gracias por sus servicios-

-No hay de que- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, decidimos retirarnos hacia nuestra tienda de campaña, hecha para nosotros cuatro.

-Muero de hambre- Refunfuño Lautaro.-¿Estará el comedor abierto?-

-Seguramente si- Respondí.- El capitán dijo que fuéramos a comer cuando quisiéramos antes de las tres de la tarde-

-Tienes razón- Respondió este.- Creo que me voy a ba…-

Un grito interrumpió a Lautaro antes de terminar su oración.

-¡No me voy a ir!- Se trataba de Agustina.

-¡Nos vamos ahora!- Respondió una irritable voz familiar.- ¡No confío en estos militares extranjeros!-

Se trataba de Ramón que llevaba de un brazo a Agustina, cargando una mochila bastante grande.

-¡¿Y a dónde quieres que vayamos?!- Respondió esta.- ¡La ciudad es un caos!-

Justo en unas de las salidas de la base, dos guardias militares les frenaron el paso.

-No se puede salir del complejo sin escolta- Dijeron estos.

-Perfecto- Dijo Ramón algo enfurecido.- Consíganos un escolta-

-Me temo que por el momento será imposible- Respondieron amablemente.- Los pocos efectivos activos acaban de volver de una misión y no se encuentran en estado de funcionar de escoltas-

-Eso no es problema mío- Respondió este.- Consíganme uno-

-¡Ya no sigas!- Grito a punto de romper en llanto Agustina.- ¡Me siento más segura aquí! ¡Nico y los demás arriesgaron sus vidas para que las chicas y yo podamos estar seguras!-

-¡A mí no me importa!- Respondió.- ¡Te apuesto lo que sea a que esos idiotas con complejo de héroe están muertos!-

En ese momento Agus comenzó a llorar, parecía una niña pequeña y al idiota de Ramón no parecía importarle. En un reflejo de mi cuerpo, salí disparado en la dirección en la que estaban los amantes conflictivos, aunque sabía que no era asunto mío, no podía y nunca pude soportar ver a Agus llorar de esa forma. Me coloque detrás del infeliz y lo tome del brazo, y no con buenas intenciones.

-¿Quién diablos está muerto?- Le dije en el momento que lo tome del brazo.- ¿Señores cuál es la situación?-

Los soldados tomaron posturas firmes, siendo que el simple hecho de pertenecer a la B.S.A.A. me ponía en un rango superior.

-Señor el sujeto se quiere retirar de la base pero no tenemos escoltas- Respondieron estos.

-Ya escuchaste a los caballeros, si no hay escolta no sales-Le dije al testarudo sujeto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- Dijo este tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-Soy un soldado- Le dije firmemente a la vez que lo apretaba con más fuerza.- Soy el francotirador del escuadrón de la B.S.A.A. de Chris Redfield-

En ese momento, lo solté empujándolo lejos de Agus y este trastabillo y cayó al suelo. Al levantarse se acercó a mí con intenciones de golpearme pero un momento antes de que llegara a acertarme un solo golpe, mi arma ya se encontraba apuntando a su frente.

-¡Nico detente!- Grito Lautaro.- ¡No vale la p…-

-Si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo- Dijo el capitán.- Yo tengo una hermana y si un hijo de puta como tú la tratara así yo no titubearía en perforarte la cabeza con una bala-

Agus solo podía contemplar la escena como una estatua, por su mirada, estaba aterrada.

-¿¡Y que te importa lo que yo le haga!?- Dijo este con una mezcla de furia y miedo. -¡Solo eres uno de sus tantos amigos! ¡¿Acaso crees que eres especial?!-

En ese momento, mi cerebro se apagó.

-¡Me importa porque jamás será mía!-Dije sin siquiera pensarlo.- ¡Si yo no puedo tener el amor que ella te tiene a ti, al menos haz algo para merecértelo!-

En ese momento, jale del gatillo de mi arma, aunque era bastante consiente de que aún tenía el seguro colocado. El idiota se asustó bastante hasta el punto de casi llorar. Todos le tienen miedo a la muerte, era lógico.

Enfunde mi arma y di algunos pasos hacia donde se encontraba el capitán. Este me veía no de la forma en la que lo hacía antes, sino que su mirada había cambiado de la de una figura paterna a la de un capitán hecho y derecho. Dedique una última mirada hacia el sujeto que aun temblaba.

-La próxima vez, no olvidare quitarle el seguro-

 **No tengo mucho que decir, agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia y espero que hayan disfrutado de estos 10 capítulos. Pero tranquilos, si es posible en 2 días tendré listo el capitulo 11.**

 **Aquí** **se despide Shiki !Nos leemos luego!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Despedida

**Capítulo 11: Despedida**

-¿Nico en que pensabas?- Me recrimino Lautaro.- Ibas a matarlo-

-Si quisiera matarlo lo hubiese hecho- Le conteste.- Le puse el seguro antes de gatillar-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste Lautaro- Respondí.- No voy a matarlo-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-Pregunto el.- ¿Vas a pelear por ella?-

-No- Conteste.- Quiero olvidarla y ya-

En ese momento sentí un golpe en mi cara y poco después Lautaro me miraba a los ojos bastante preocupado.

-¿Nico que te pasa?- Me dijo.- Vos la amas ¿Como que la vas a olvidar?-

-¿Ella es feliz no?-

-Eso parece-

-Entonces por qué voy a ser tan egoísta- Trate de apresurar la charla al ya comenzar a sentir el nudo en mi garganta.- La felicidad de las personas se logra a costa de otras personas-

-¿Pero qué hay de la tuya?

No pude seguir soportando, solo me aleje de mi amigo y apresure a llegar a un baño justo antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir. Luego de ese beso y sentirme el rey del mundo, pase a sentirme nada. Pero en ese momento logre comprender algo, si yo no puedo ser feliz, entonces me dedicare a que el mundo sea feliz. Si logramos impedir estos ataques en el resto del mundo, podremos salvar a mucha gente, y eso hará que sean felices de corazón y aprenderé a vivir de la felicidad ajena.

Limpie mis lágrimas y las contuve para salir del baño, pero si como el mundo se riera de mí, Agus se encontraba esperándome afuera. No quería que mis lágrimas comenzaran a brotar otra vez por lo que solo baje la mirada y camine para alejarme de ella hasta que me tomo del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar- Me dijo ella.

-No hay nada de qué hablar-

-Hay que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, de lo que te pasa y de nosotros-

Después de esas palabras solamente me zafe de su agarre.

-No hay un nosotros y jamás lo habrá- El nudo en mi garganta era ya demasiado grande.- Tú tienes a alguien especial y yo jamás lograre igualarlo-

-Pero, Nico…-

-En 48 horas me voy a una misión suicida- Dije antes de que continuara hablando.- Tengo que preparar mi equipo-

Encendí un cigarrillo y observe por última vez a la chica que amaba, me había decidido a olvidarla, aunque no quisiera, pero el solo hecho de llorar por ella me hacía débil y un soldado puede ser muchas cosas, pero jamás débil.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi tienda, dándole la espalda a una Agustina que me llamaba, pero esta vez, no quería contestar.

Al llegar a mi tienda, me propuse a llorar tanto como pudiera, de esa manera eliminaría toda tristeza que me quedara y al siguiente día, podría ser llamado un soldado, sin miedo al peligro, sin miedo a morir y sin miedo a ser lastimado.

Al final me quede dormido, estaba demasiado cansado y pase de largo la noche. Faltaba un solo día para que saliéramos de la base hacia territorio desconocido, una misión bastante importante por lo poco que habíamos escuchado del capitán. Ese día nos iban a explicar la táctica y el propósito de la misión.

Por lo menos 40 personas se encontraban en la reunión informativa, los equipos estaban atentos a la explicación de lo que tendríamos que hacer una vez que bajáramos del helicóptero. Según lo que habían recuperado los exploradores, varios líderes de una célula bioterrorista conocida como Tengu, estaban almacenando armas bio orgánicas para realizar ataques alrededor de todo Sudamérica. A nosotros se nos ordenó exterminar todo lo que encontráramos en la capital y capturar a los líderes vivos o muertos.

La información y las órdenes eran claras y concisas, destruir las armas, capturar a los líderes y salir. Solo quedaba preparar el equipo, limpiar las armas, hablar con el capitán y despedirse de las chicas.

Me encontraba en mi tienda junto con mis amigos, que ahora eran mis compañeros de equipo. El capitán lo dejo claro, que las armas sean tan cómodas y funcionales como una extensión de nosotros, lo que significo desarmarlas limpiarlas y armarlas durante tres horas, terminamos aburridos.

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde, el capitán nos invitó a tomar algo con él, dijo que quería hablarnos sobre algo.

Entramos en una enorme tienda de campaña que hacia la función de un comedor. En la mesa había 5 cervezas y el capitán ya estaba sentado esperándonos en ella, nos invitó a sentarnos a lo que accedimos y comenzó a hablarnos a la vez que la malta fría corría por mi garganta.

-¿Qué van a hacer después de esto?- Dijo Redfield.- Después de que solucionemos lo que ocurre aquí ¿Qué van a hacer?-

-No lo hemos pensado- Respondió Lautaro.- Aparte de mí, a Nico aún le queda un año de secundaria-

-Sí, es verdad-Conteste.- Pero nunca planee nada al terminarla-

-¿Por qué pregunto eso capitán?- Pregunto Gus.- ¿Acaso quiere que nos retiremos de la B.S.A.A.?-

-No es eso- Respondió Redfield.- Yo estoy en esto desde que tengo 25 años y fue muy difícil para mi-

El capitán tomo un aire tan melancólico como triste, lo que nos daba un indicio de lo que nos querría decir.

-Me gustaría que reconsideren su decisión de unirse a la B.S.A.A-

Los chicos nos miramos entre nosotros pensativos ¿A qué se debía la reacción tan repentina del capitán? Personalmente, yo no pensaba retractarme, mi decisión estaba tomada, y por lo que veía en los ojos de los demás ellos pensaban igual. No nos quedaban razones para retirarnos, no sabíamos si volveríamos a ver a nuestros padres, y por el momento solo podíamos pensar en pagar nuestra deuda con el capitán y hacer algo productivo por la sociedad y que además hiciera del mundo mejor, una oportunidad así no se tiene dos veces.

-Capitán no hay nada que reconsiderar- Contesto Luis a lo que el resto asintió.- Estamos decididos a ser soldados-

-Me esperaba que dijeran eso- Respondió el capitán.- ¿Y qué hay de ti Nico?-

-¿Yo que?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu amiga?-Pregunto seriamente.- ¿Vas a dejarla sola aquí?

-¿Por qué el tan repentino interés?-

-¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que le puede ocurrir si no estás para vigilar a ese tipo Ramón o lo que sea?-

-¿Acaso tus hombres no van a poder lidiar con él?- Respondí algo molesto.

-Tu sabes bien que no me refiero a eso- Dijo el capitán.- Yo también estuve enamorado Nico, moví cielo y tierra para encontrarla y lo logre-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Que no quiero que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí- Contesto.- No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes-

-Capitán, ella no es mía, por lo que no tengo nada que perder-

-¿Y por qué eres tan cobarde como para no pelear por ella?-

-Por qué no soy tan egoísta como para arruinar su felicidad-

-¿Vos crees que ella es feliz?- Pregunto Redfield.- ¿No crees que sería más feliz con vos?-

-Para mí si- Conteste.- Pero para ella no-

Con estas palabras me tome mi último trago de cerveza y me retire del lugar ¿Por qué todo el mundo me recalcaba una y otra vez eso? Aunque yo mismo me quisiera convencer de que ya no la amaba, sabía que era una total mentira, me había enamorado ciegamente de un imposible y lo que estaba haciendo era de cobarde, estaba huyendo de ella, pero mucho no me importo. Todos me decían lo mismo, pero luchar por ella, cuando sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, tan solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y una molestia para ella.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, uno de los guardias gritaba de dolor cerca de donde se encontraba la entrada y sin dudar me dispuse a correr hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar, el guardia estaba en el pis, sangrando de su costado, lo habían apuñalado y frente a mí se encontraba el agresor, nada más ni nada menos que Ramón.

Me eche al piso junto al guardia, al mismo tiempo que me aseguraba de llevar mi arma reglamentaria, parecía que el idiota finalmente había enloquecido.

-Oye amigo resiste- Le decía al guardia mientras hacia presión en la herida-¡Un medico!-

-Oye Nico- Dijo Ramón.- ¿Vos me vas a ayudar a salir verdad?-

-Enloqueciste infeliz- Le dije a la vez que trataba de improvisar un vendaje con la camiseta del guardia.- Esto no va a terminar bien para ti-

-¿Acaso vas a matarme?- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Por qué lo apuñalaste…?-

En ese momento, apareció Agus de atrás llevando una mochila, y a la vez que se acercaba a la escena, pude notar como la preocupación invadía su cara.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Grito con terror al presenciar la escena.

-¡No sé qué paso!- Grito falsamente Ramón.- ¡Nico iba a apuñalarme justo cuando este guardia salto para ayudarme-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo al verme con una cara de desconcierto.- ¡Nico! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡tú no eres así!-

No sé qué me dolió mas, el brazo dislocado de esta mañana, o que Agus le creyera esas palabras que me dejaban como un asesino, aunque tan equivocada no estaba.

Para mi suerte, el guardia no estaba inconsciente y resistió hasta que llego el médico, y a la vez que lo atendían con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a vociferar hacia los otros guardias que ya me estaban tomando de los brazos.

-No fue el- Dijo a la vez que tocia sangre.- Fue ese idiota-

Dijo señalando a Ramón, quien en un momento desenfundo un puñal improvisado y lo clavo en mi hombro. Comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor y que la sangre comenzaba a resbalarse por mi brazo. En ese momento lo aleje de mi de un empujón y de un tirón saque la cuchilla de mi hombro.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- Grite a la vez que hacia presión en mi brazo.- ¡¿Ya enloqueciste?!-

-¿Y a vos que te importa imbécil?- Dijo levantándose nuevamente.- ¿Acaso crees que por ser un soldado vales algo?-

-Te van a apresar por esto- Le dije a la vez que se me nublaba la vista.- Quédate donde estas-

-Yo me voy de aquí, y Agus se va conmigo- Dijo tomando a Agustina del brazo.- Y creo que también me voy a llevar tu vida-

-¿Y yo que mierda te hice?- Dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.- ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque puedo, y porque quiero que Agus vea que después de todo eres inservible-

-¿En serio crees que va a ser tan fácil matarme?- Fue lo último que dije antes de desenfundar mi pistola y disparar a sus piernas.

De los 5 proyectiles que escupió mi arma, 3 impactaron en su pierna derecha, este cayó al piso gritando y tomando su pierna. Muchos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza en ese momento, podía escuchar el llanto de Agus sobre Ramón.

-¡Nico resiste!- Gritaba el capitán que hacia presión en mi herida.- ¡Nico por favor!-

Comencé a sentir un frio invadiendo mi cuerpo, los parpados se me cerraban y un sueño inmenso comenzó a adueñarse de mí. Los gritos de mis amigos y el capitán, el llanto de Agustina, los médicos que gritaban al llegar al lugar, todo lentamente comenzo a callarse y a desvanecerse en un eco vacío hasta que se perdió en el silencio y la oscuridad.

Recuerdos de mi vida comenzaron a pasar a través de mis ojos, ya no me sirve acordarme de mi vida, tratando de ser la persona que quería busque por mucho tiempo pero no lo logre, se me complico hasta un punto que ni yo lo imagine. Fue mi último pensamiento hasta que la calma se adueñó de mi cuerpo, finalmente estaba en paz, tranquilo, un vaivén en mi cabeza me tranquilizaba, y en ese momento, la luz se apagó y comencé a despedirme de mi vida.

 **Gente los voy a dejar con suspenso por lo que no voy a contar nada del próximo capítulo. Esperen el capítulo 12 y no se olviden de mi existencia xD.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **PD: Un agradecimiento a Mati Canales por la frase del último párrafo, te lo agradezco de corazón hermano.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Ángel Guardián

**Capítulo 12: Ángel Guardián**

Me desperté aturdido y confundido en una cama de campaña, no podía sentir mi hombro izquierdo y me daba cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente sedado como para no sentir el dolor que ya comenzaba a asomarse lentamente. Comencé a recordar como había terminado en esa situación y quien me había puesto en el lugar en el que estaba. Apreté mis dientes gracias al ataque de ira que me había dado el hecho de que ese infeliz hubiese estado tan cerca de matarme, y el hecho de que Agustina le creyera las mentiras que le dijo. Al voltear mi cara, pude ver al guardia que Ramón había apuñalado tendido, despertando de a poco.

-Amigo- Dije al hombre.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Eso creo- Contesto con pesadez.- Por lo menos no estoy muerto-

-Comparto el sentimiento- Agregue entre risas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto el guardia.- ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por alguien a quien no conoces?-

-¿Acaso tú no lo hubieses hecho?-

-No lo sé- Contesto.- Son pocos los que harían eso, o valoran mucho la vida de las personas o valoran muy poco la suya-

-Buen punto- Conteste.

-¿Entonces qué onda contigo?- Pregunto.- ¿Qué tipo de persona eres?-

-¿A qué te refieres ahora?-Pregunte.

-Si valoras mucho la vida de las personas- Dijo tosiendo.- O valoras poco la tuya-

-No lo sé- Dije clavando mi vista en el techo.- De verdad no lo sé-

Trate de levantarme de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, cuando recordé la misión que había mañana, en este estado seria completamente inútil que formara parte del equipo. Justo en el momento que me senté en la cama una enfermera entro en la tienda.

-Señor tiene que descansar- Dijo está tumbándome en la cama.- Su herida aún no se ha sanado-

-No tiene que preocuparse por mí- Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa por su amabilidad.- Además no soy tan viejo como para que me diga señor-

-S-si lo lamento- Dijo la chica sonrojada.

La enfermera que me estaba atendiendo se veía bastante linda, aunque obviamente mayor que yo era, dos o tres años significaban poco y nada. Dentro de mí nació una curiosidad por esa chica.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- Le pregunte a la vez que ella me cambiaba el vendaje.

-María- Contesto.- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Nico- Conteste dedicándole una sonrisa.- Mucho gusto-

-Igualmente- Contesto ella.

-¿Tiene idea si mis compañeros se fueron de misión?-

-¿Tu equipo es el del capitán Redfield?- Pregunto ella.

-Ese mismo- Conteste.

-Enviaron a otro equipo- Contesto.- Parece que te salvaste-

-Solo tengo que esperar al próximo llamado- Respondí.

-¿Oye que edad tienes?- Pregunto sorprendida por mi respuesta.- No pareces tan mayor como para tener tantas ganas de morir-

-Dime tu edad y yo te digo la mía- Le dije bromeando.

-Yo tengo 21- Contesto ella.- Ahora te toca-

-¿Cuantos años crees que tengo?-

-Mínimo 22- Contesto ella.

-Me dejaste demasiado viejo- Conteste.- Tengo 17-

La chica se sonrojo a la vez que su cara demostraba incredibilidad, ¿Acaso me veía tan viejo? Pues eso era una incógnita, aunque era la primera vez que me daban más de 18.

-¿Y siendo tan joven estas dispuesto a morir así?- Pregunto algo exaltada.- Disculpa, sé que no es mi asunto pero me parece un desperdicio-

-Es una larga historia- Le dije y en ese momento una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza.- Si quieres te la cuento con un café-

El rojo de las mejillas de la muchacha estaba a flor de piel, en ese momento me percate de lo que había insinuado y sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara. Me dispuse a levantarme y reportarme con el capitán, el brazo había comenzado a dolerme pero era soportable.

-¿Tienes idea de donde está el capitán Redfield?- Pregunte.

-Está hablando con el administrador de recursos- Contesto ella.

Me levante, me vestí, tome mi arma y comencé a caminar hacia fuera de la tienda, en ese momento la chica me extendió un papel a mis manos y se dispuso a atender al guardia que me dedico un gesto levantando las cejas que se entendió perfectamente.

Al salir del lugar, me percate de que la noche estaba cerca, el rojizo atardecer y la suave brisa eran espectaculares, y ya que no habría misión para nosotros me dispuse a primero encontrar a los chicos, y después conseguir una cerveza fría. Abrí el papel que me había entregado y pude leer un número telefónico y la palabra '' _Llámame_ ''. Tengo que admitir que una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, aunque la verdad no le di mucha importancia.

Me dirigí hacia la tienda de suministros donde me habían indicado que se encontraba el capitán Redfield, en el camino tropecé con una pareja joven, casi de mi edad, la chica era un poco más que él, tenía el pelo negro y largo, vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros y una chaqueta de igual color. Él tenía el cabello corto y rojo, vestía una remera gris y un pantalón de jean de color azul oscuro. Iban tan distraídos que me empujaron mientras pasaban junto a mí.

-Discúlpame- Dijo la chica.- No te vimos-

-No hay problema- Respondí con falsa amabilidad.- Que tengan buenas noches-

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el capitán. Este se encontraba sentado en una silla improvisada con una caja de armas, con un listado en sus manos y una expresión de frustración en su rostro.

-¡Les he dicho cientos de veces que soy más útil en el campo que en un escritorio!- Exclamo frustrado y enojado, lo que me saco una risa, me enderece me reporte al capitán que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Capitán Redfield espero órdenes- Exclame.- Me disculpo por estar inactivo debido a esta pequeñez-

El capitán solo se levantó al verme, se paró frente a mí, y me dio una bofetada de proporciones épicas.

-¡La próxima vez que hagas una estupidez asi yo soy el que te va a apuñalar!- Exclamo.

-Entendido- Le conteste entre risas y frotándome el lugar donde me había cacheteado, de verdad me había pegado fuerte.- ¿Qué ocurrió con la misión?-

-Fue un éxito- Contesto el capitán.- Desmantelaron el lugar pero no pudieron atrapar a los jefes vivos-

-Déjeme adivinar, se inyectaron algún virus-

-No, simplemente se suicidaron o fueron atacados por sus propias armas- Contesto este.

-Demonios- Exclame, era frustrante no tener a nadie a quien interrogar. En ese momento recordé lo del padre de Lucia.- ¿Qué le dijeron a Lucia sobre lo que ocurrió con su padre?-

-Simplemente le dijimos que no lo encontramos- Contesto el capitán.- Es mejor decirle eso a que decirle que su padre ayudo a que todo esto pasara ¿No lo crees?-

-Tiene razón-

-¿Ya fuiste a ver a los demás?- Pregunto.- Estaban bastante preocupaos por ti-

-¿En dónde se encuentran?-

-En tu tienda- Me respondió.- Toma

El capitán me extendió una llave.

-¿Para qué es?-

-Abre el depósito de comestibles- Contesto.- Tengo algunas cervezas frías allí, tómalas y ve con ellos-

-Muchas gracias señor- Le conteste agradecido.- Me retiro-

-Cuídate Nico- Contesto a mi saludo.- Guárdame alguna, los pasó a ver en cuanto me desocupe-

Salí de la tienda y me encontré de frente a la pareja que me había empujado momentos antes.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Pregunte.

-¿Acaso eres un medico voluntario o algo así?- Pregunto la chica.

-Soy soldado- Conteste con orgullo.

-¿Y tu edad es?- Pregunto ella.

-Tengo 17 años-

Automáticamente la pareja hecho a reír.

-No te creo- Contesto entre risas.- Si te creo lo de tu edad pero no lo de que seas soldado-

-Pues crean lo que quieran- Conteste algo irritado.- Después de todo no los conozco como para tener que contarles nada sobre mí-

-Lo que digas- Contesto ella.- Pues bueno ¿Nos vas a invitar a tomar cerveza?-

-¿Discúlpame?- Exclame.- Estoy ocupado, adiós-

-Anda no seas malo- Me dijo ella forzando su voz para que sonara tiernamente.

-Oye amigo ¿Puedes tranquilizarla un segundo?- Le dije a su acompañante que parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-No me conviene- Contesto este.- Anda danos una cerveza-

En ese momento no sabía si reírme o llorar, ese tipo estaba atado con correa y bozal, una vergüenza al género masculino, aunque yo no soy nadie para juzgar.

-¿¡No conozco ni sus nombres y quieren que les invite una cerveza!?- Pregunte retóricamente.

-Yo me llamo Diana pero decime Dai- Dijo ella.

-Yo soy Leonardo- Agrego su acompañante.

-Ese no es el punto- Conteste a ambos.- Tengo cosas que hacer-

Con esto último me dirigí hacia la tienda de suministros y tome dos paquetes de 6 latas de medio litro de cerveza, para luego ir junto el resto de mi equipo.

Al entrar, los chicos se quedaron varios segundos observándome como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-Oigan- Exclame-Aun no he muerto-

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme, me apretaron hasta que comencé a sentir dolor en mi hombro y una pequeña mancha roja se marcó en las vendas.

-Oigan- Exclame.- Aun no cierra-

En ese momento me soltaron.

-Creímos que ya estabas en mejor vida- Comento Gus.

-No jodas con eso- Lo reprendió Luis.

-Cállense, este infeliz va a vivir mucho tiempo- Dijo Lautaro.- Además sabe que en infierno nos vamos a reagrupar y le va a ir mal por irse antes-

-No me voy a ir tan fácil- Conteste mostrando las cervezas.- Después de todo ¿Qué serian sin mí?-

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a beber. Los chicos me recordaban lo que había ocurrido en la pelea con detalles, porque yo no me acordaba de mucho. Seguimos hablando sobre muchas cosas, Lautaro se había puesto a contar sus clásicos chistes malos, Gus puso _Linkin Park_ con su celular, parecía una reunión normal entre amigos, dejando de lado que nos encontrábamos en una base militar hasta que en la entrada escuche una irritante voz.

-¿Se puede pasar?-

En la entrada se encontraba la pareja que me había cruzado antes, y para mi mala suerte, Lautaro los invito a pasar y les compartió cerveza.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades, poco a poco entraron en confianza y se unieron a la charla, si no fuera por sus constantes muestras de afecto entre ellos lo que los hacia bastante irritantes y algo nauseabundos por todo lo cursi, la noche iba bien.

-Nico- Me susurro Lautaro.- Si se besan una sola vez mas voy a vomitar-

-Yo te acompaño- Agregue entre risas.

La noche prosiguió normalmente y el capitán se presentó poco más tarde, compartimos una cerveza y discutimos sobre alguna clase de entrenamiento especial, aunque no nos dio muchos detalles. A todo esto, la parejita aun no podía creer que realmente fuéramos soldados con nuestras cortas edades. Se hizo tarde y de a poco uno a uno se fue yendo a dormir.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, recordando lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior. Recordé que el capitán me había dicho que fuera a la enfermería a cambiarme los vendajes y que me revisaran la herida. Me levante sin despertar al resto, me vestí y salí rumbo a la enfermería. Me faltaban pocos pasos para llegar cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por la espalda, apresando mis brazos y deslizando algo filoso por mi cuello. En ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, me había olvidado mi arma sobre la cama y mi brazo aun dolía lo suficiente como para no poder realizar ningún movimiento forzoso.

-Ahora no te me escapas- Dijo Ramón.- Esta vez no te salvas-

-Mierda- Exclame.- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?-

-Ninguno- Contesto entre risas.- Solo quiero matarte-

-¿Sin ninguna maldita razón?-

-Si tengo una razón- Contesto este.- Me humillaste frente a Agus y me hiciste parecer débil-

-Amigo eso lo hiciste por ti mismo- Conteste intentando ganar tiempo.- Por cierto ¿Cómo es que no estas preso?-

-Me escape solo por esto- Contesto el.- Luego me iré de esta base-

-Oye amigo piénsalo mejor-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No vas a sobrevivir ni dos minutos allí afuera- Conteste.- Baja el cuchillo y vete-

-Mueret…-

En el momento en que alzo su mano con intención de clavarme lo que parecía un trozo de vidrio, una lluvia carmesí salió despedida de su cabeza y cayo sin vida en el suelo. Parece que tenía mi propio ángel guardián, y uno con buena puntería.

 **Muy bien gente, lo antes posible tendré listo el capítulo 13. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios… Por favor… No recibo casi ninguno :,v**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	13. Capitulo 13: Cuestión De Tiempo

**Capítulo 13: Cuestión De Tiempo.**

El cuerpo sin vida de Ramón cayó junto a mí, un enorme charco de sangre comenzó a formarse alrededor de su cráneo, y yo aún me preguntaba que había pasado, al mismo tiempo que un par de manchas de sangre ajena comenzaban a chorrear en mi cara.

Inmediatamente me aleje del cuerpo en el suelo y comencé a buscar con la vista al tirador que me había salvado. De una de las torres de vigilancia se podía ver el brillo del reflejo del sol en lo que parecía una mira de francotirador, un guardia me había salvado. Escuche un grito que provenía de ella, el cual no pude escuchar con claridad.

-¡No te oigo!- Grite con la fuerza que me permitían mis pulmones.

El guardia pareció escucharme, ya que después de gritarle comenzó a bajar de la torre a toda velocidad y vino corriendo hacia mí. El tipo no parecía mucho mayor que yo, tenía un corte rapado militar con algo de volumen a modo de copete. Llevaba un traje de la División Sudamericana de la BSAA y un rifle M14 con mira telescópica. Llevaba las mangas arremangadas, lo que dejaba ver un tatuaje de lo que parecía ser un micrófono antiguo en su brazo izquierdo.

-Gracias por eso- Le dije a mi salvador.- ¿Avisaste a los mandos de lo que paso?-

-Si ya están avisados- Contesto este.- Me llamo Nahuel Sandre, y salde mi deuda con vos-

-¿Deuda?- Pregunte.- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-El guardia al que salvaste es amigo mío- Contesto este.- Estoy agradecido por eso-

-No te preocupes no fue nada- Conteste.

-Amigo- Dijo este.- No hay muchas personas que arriesguen sus vidas por desconocidos-

-Bueno, si tú dices- Conteste a la vez que sentía un leve ardor en mi mejilla derecha.

-Parece que te rozo la cara- Dijo este.- Ve a la enfermería que te cambien los vendajes y yo me encargo de los arreglos por lo que paso aquí-

-Okey- Le dije a la vez que me dirigía hacia la enfermería.- Te veré luego, ángel guardián-

-No es necesario eso ultimo- Comento Nahuel entre risas.

Yo entre a la enfermería y me recibió la misma chica que me había atendido la noche anterior, su expresión de preocupación se hizo presente cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi cara, que estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿¡Ahora que te paso!?- Grito la enfermera.

-Un pequeño incidente- Le conteste.- De todas maneras la sangre no es mía-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella.- ¿A qué te refieres con que no es tuya?-

-Ya te vas a enterar- Le conteste.- Podrías cambiarme las vendas por favor-

-Si- Contesto ella.- Seguro-

-Muchas gracias- Conteste.

La muchacha comenzó a desarmar el vendaje y podía sentir algo de dolor a medida que sus manos suaves pero frías despegaban las cintas médicas y comenzaba a echar agua oxigenada para desinfectarla. La chica me daba charla, a la cual yo contestaba vagamente, luego de lo que había ocurrido solo tenía las intenciones de reportarme al capitán, contarle lo que había sucedido y volver con mi equipo. En ese momento, Agus atravesó mi mente como un rayo, como se tomaría el hecho de que su novio estuviese muerto y más que fue por mi culpa de cierta manera.

-¿Y tienes novia?- Pregunto la enfermera sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Ya estás en edad de eso verdad-

-No- Respondí.- La verdad que no-

-¿Y tienes a alguien especial?- Esa pregunta me puso tan incómodo como deprimido, por lo que decidí permanecer en silencio.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella.- Toque un tema delicado verdad-

-Descuida- Le dije yo.- No te preocupes-

La chica quedo en silencio y siguió limpiando y vendando mi herida. En mi mejilla, el vidrio con el que casi me apuñalan me había rozado y hecho un corte poco profundo, de igual manera la enfermera se encargó de limpiarlo y desinfectarlo. Luego de varios minutos termino.

-¿Esta muy ajustado?- Pregunto ella.

-No- Conteste.- Esta perfecto, muchas gracias-

-De nada- Contesto ella.

-¿En cuánto tiempo podre dispara nuevamente?- Pregunte.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-Quiero volver a la acción lo antes posible- Conteste bastante determinado.

-¿Piensas seguir arriesgando tu vida?- Dijo ella.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Conteste.- Aun no sé nada de mi familia-

-¿Pero esa es razón para arriesgarte?- Pregunto ella como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

-Es razón más que suficiente- Le dije a la vez que me retiraba del lugar.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Tres días como mínimo- Contesto ella.

-Está bien- Conteste.- Muchas gracias por el vendaje-

De esta manera me retire de la enfermería, un grupo de oficiales hablaban con Nahuel a la vez que se llevaban el cuerpo de Ramón. Por instinto me acerque a ellos.

-Deme una razón por la que tuvo que dispararle- Decía unos de los oficiales a Nahuel.- No veo a la persona a la que se supone que salvaste-

-Aquí esta esa persona oficial- Dije a sus espaldas.- Nicolás Gutiérrez, francotirador del equipo de Chris Redfield-

-¿Podría explicarme lo que ocurrió joven?- Pregunto amablemente el oficial.- No queremos que nada se nos escape-

Me dedique algunos minutos a relatar el hecho al oficial, sin omitir ningún detalle y el oficial término agradeciéndome debido a que el soldado al que salve era uno de sus subordinados. Ahora solo quedaba un problema, que haría Agustina cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido, vendría a golpearme, me insultaría hasta en idiomas y lenguas muertas, no lo sabía, pero lo que tuviese que pasar, pasaría.

-Oye- Me dijo Nahuel sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Gracias por salvarme de ese aprieto-

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer- Conteste.

-Ya termine mi turno- Me dijo.- ¿Quieres beber algo?-

-Primero tengo que reportarme con mi capitán-

-¿Escuche mal o dijiste que tu capitán es Redfield?- Pregunto.

-Escuchaste bien- Respondí.- Soy el francotirador del equipo de Chris Redfield-

-Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan herido- Dijo entre risas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunte- No entiendo-

-Ya lo entenderás amigo-

Me reporte en la tienda del capitán, el cual me reprendió por no tener más cuidado. Me pidió que formulara n reporte sobre lo que ocurrió en DLH, el incidente en el que me apuñalaron y lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día.

-Señor- Exclame.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Mendoza?-

-Está en estado de peligro como el resto del país- Contesto el capitán.- Pero por el momento no hay reportes de ningún ataque-

-¿Se puede establecer comunicación hacia allá?- Pregunte.

-Podemos preparar una línea para mañana- Contesto.- ¿Tienes familia allá?-

-Mis padres y mis hermanos se fueron de viaje hacia allá- Conteste.- Quiero contarles lo que ocurre y que estoy bien-

-Está bien Nico- Contesto.-Hare lo posible-

-Muchísimas gracias capitán- Conteste.- Por otro tema ¿Sabe que ocurrió con mi amigo David?-

-¿El mini agente de la DSO?-

-Sí, ese mismo- Conteste entre risas.- ¿Tiene idea de donde está?-

-Está en una de las instalaciones de la DSO- Respondió Redfield.-Lo van a instruir-

-Gracias por la información capitán- Conteste.- Me retiro-

-Está bien- Contesto.- Ten cuidado-

-¿Cuándo no lo tengo?- Conteste a modo de broma.

-Mejor no me hagas hablar- Respondió este.

Me retire del lugar y me dirigí junto a Nahuel hacia el depósito de suministros, allí tomamos un par de latas de refresco y lo invite a la tienda de campaña que compartía con mis compañeros. En el trayecto desde El depósito hacia la tienda comenzamos a charlar.

-Oye tengo una duda-Le dije a mi acompañante.- ¿Por qué un micrófono?-

-Por qué soy algo así como un rapero- Contesto este.- Es algo a lo que pienso dedicarme luego de esto-

-¿Tienes algo escrito hasta ahora?- Pregunte.- ¿Alguna canción o algo?-

-Por el momento no tengo mucho que me convenza-

-¿Tu edad?- Pregunte.

-Yo tengo 19- Contesto.- ¿Y tú?-

-Yo tengo 17-

-Solo dos años más joven- Acoto este.- No está mal-

Frente a nosotros estaban pasando, como siempre pegados como con algún tipo raro de pegamento invisible, la parejita de Leo y Dai.

-¡Nico!- Exclamo Dai.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien-Respondí.- Supongo-

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Dai.

-Dai, Leo él es Nahuel, Nahuel ellos son Dai y Leo-

-Un gusto chicos- Contesto Nahuel.

-¿A dónde iban?- Pregunto Leo.

-A tomar algo con los chicos- Conteste.

-¿Podemos ir?- Pregunto Dai fingiendo una cara de súplica.

-No- Respondí automáticamente.

Esta comenzó a quejarse y a hacer berrinche como si fuera una niña pequeña, era tan irritante como divertido observar el espectáculo que estaba causando y más divertido aun ver a Leo alejándose lentamente de ella hasta el punto que se paró junto a nosotros.

-¿Qué haces junto a ellos?- Dijo Dai algo enojada dirigiéndose a Leo.

-Chicos- Dijo Leo.- ¿Podemos ir?-

-Déjalos- Añadió Nahuel.- Mientras más seamos, mejor verdad-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-

Así nos dirigimos a mi tienda de campaña, donde se encontraban los demás. Nos juntamos todos allí, incluyendo a mis amigas, menos Agus, y no por el hecho de ella no supiera, simplemente no quiso venir. Nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo que nos había pasado, lo que haríamos, lo que pensábamos de la situación.

-¿Entonces tu eres el que mato a Ramón?- Dijo Lautaro refiriéndose a Nahuel.

-Si- Contesto este.- Fui yo-

Lautaro se acercó a él y le extendió la mano en gesto de saludo formal.

-Te ganaste mi respeto- Le dijo el rubio.

-Nahuel- Exclame.- ¿No tienes alguna canción?-

-Tengo una pero aún tengo que terminarla-

-Pues cántala de todas maneras- Le replique.- No pierdes nada.

-Está bien- Dijo este ya resignándose.- Se llama ''Ojos Cerrados''-

Cuando comenzó a cantar, los chicos nos quedamos en completo silencio, era una letra bastante profunda, y solo podíamos escuchar tranquilamente y prestando atención a cada oración, cada palabra y cada silaba.

Y así paso la tarde, solo quedaba esperar a que mi brazo sanara, volver a la acción y buscar a mi familia. Echado en mi cama, mis ojos cerrados, al son de la canción de Nahuel mi mente bailaba y el rostro de Agus llego a mi pensamiento, solo pude contener el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, tenía que hablar con ella, al menos tratar de recuperarla, decirle que la quiero para mi. Pero eso tendrá que esperar, eso será en otro capítulo de mi vida…

 **Bien gente, hasta aquí llega la primera parte del Tango de los muertos. En 2 semanas como mínimo tendrán el capítulo 14 que es el comienzo de la segunda parte. Además de estrenar una nueva portada. Sepan disculpar el retraso, problemas personales y bloqueos que no me dejaban pensar un buen desarrollo de la historia. Pero espero que les guste.**

 **Canción** **del final: Matii Canales-Ojos Cerrados.**

 **Les agradezco por seguirme hasta aquí. Les digo hasta la próxima y atentos a la segunda parte.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos Leemos Luego!**


	14. Capitulo 14: Sueños y Pesadillas

Desperté sintiendo un peso sobre mí que me impedía respirar con tranquilidad. Un pequeño haz de luz de luna que se filtraba por una abertura en la tienda de campaña me permitía ver la espalda de Lautaro, que se encontraba en la cama junto a la mía. Pude sentir que lo que fuera que estaba sobre mí, se estaba moviendo, algo así como acomodándose para poder verme directamente a los ojos.

Con mis manos pude sentir un frágil y femenino cuerpo, que al sentir el roce de mis manos detuvo sus movimientos. Comencé a sentir una agitada respiración cerca de mi cara y unas delicadas y cálidas manos sujetaban mis mejillas. Por la abertura comenzó a entrar más luz, lo que me permitió apreciar un azulado cabello y un rostro de finas y delicadas facciones que dibujaba una expresión que variaba entre la felicidad y la tristeza.

-¿Agus?- Alcance a preguntar.- ¿Paso algo?-

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera venir a verte?- Contesto ella.

-No- Respondí tratando de acomodarme ya que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío.- Pero no me has hablado en semanas y ahora te apareces así-

-Es que…- Ella iba a decir algo pero se quedo en silencio.

-Agus- Le dije tomándola de las mejillas- ¿Qué pasa?-

-No quiero perderte a ti también- Contesto ella a medida que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, podía sentir su agitada respiración y ella la mía, nuestros labios rogaban juntarse, pero en ese momento anhelado, en un rápido movimiento ella cayó al suelo y las paredes y parte de mi cara se tiñeron de rojo carmesí.

-¡¿Agus?!- Exclame sin que me importara despertar al resto pero en ese momento pude sentir otra vez la presión sobre mi cuerpo.

-…- Esta vez, las palabras no salían de mi boca, todo se resumía a un lastimero quejido, como un susurro inaudible.

-Creo que me confundí de objetivo varias veces- Dijo una voz extrañamente familiar.- Pero no me arrepiento-

En mi desesperación, comencé a tratar de escaparme de lo que fuera que me estaba reteniendo, pero a medida que la luz se posaba en Lautaro, pude ver una herida en el que recorría desde su garganta hasta poco más abajo del pecho.

Mi desesperación se transformo en ira pura y comencé a golpear, sin éxito, al ser que me retenía. El resto de mis compañeros yacían de igual forma, extendidos en la habitación, Gus, Luis, David, Nahuel, hasta el capitán Redfield se encontraba bañado en sangre en una esquina.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!- Las palabras finalmente salieron de mi boca.- ¡¿Quién carajo eres?!-

-¿Que no reconoces mi voz?- Me contestaron con una serenidad que hacía de la situación más inquietante.

La luz finalmente enfoco el rostro de mi atacante, a la vez que un líquido manchaba mi mejilla izquierda y comenzaba a gotear. Un olor pútrido se comenzó a percibir y el agarre del ente se hizo más fuerte y pesado.

-¿Tu?- Fue la única pregunta que mi cerebro llego a formular al ver a Ramón, con un agujero en su frente, mirándome con ojos centellantes de color rojo y una sonrisa que se extendía por su cara.-Estas muerto, se que lo estas-

-¿Acaso me veo muerto?- Respondió este entre risas.- Bueno, de aspectos mejor no hablo-

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- Grite con toda mi furia.

-Solo tu cabeza, y la de todos los que te ayudaron- Contesto.

La cabeza de ramón comenzó a deformarse en una especie de masa de color rojo a la vez que no me soltaba, de esta comenzó a abrirse una enorme boca con dientes afilados como cuchillas.

-Con esto me cobro todo- Fue lo último que dijo antes de morderme y comenzar a comerse mi rostro.

 **Capitulo 14: Sueños Y Pesadillas.**

-¡N… Ni… Nic… Nico!-

-¿¡Que!?- Exclame al sentir que alguien me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudía en la butaca del avión.

-Por dios me asustaste.- Dijo Dai con una cara de cierta preocupación.- Parece que tuviste una pesadilla bastante fuerte-

-Fue… horrible- Conteste a medida que las imágenes de mi sueño llegaban a mi cabeza.

-Nico- Me dijo Leo que estaba junto a Dai.- Estas llorando-

Al tocar mis mejillas pude sentir como las yemas de mis dedos se humedecían al contacto, gran parte de mi rostro presentaba lagrimas y mis ojos un color rojizo de cansancio. Rápidamente con el dorso de la manga de mi remera me limpie los ojos y trate de esconder el rubor que se presento en mi cara al darme cuenta de la manera en la que me habían visto.

-Te traeré algo de agua- Dijo Dai antes de levantarse y buscar a una azafata.

Leo se acerco y se sentó junto a mí a la vez que yo buscaba con la vista al resto de mis compañeros.

Algunos asientos más adelante se encontraban David y Luis jugando cartas, a la izquierda el capitán junto con Leon, Nahuel y Lautaro revisaban lo que parecían ser documentos y más atrás, todas las chicas, incluyendo a Agus, estaban durmiendo plácidamente.

-Oye Nico- Dijo Leo posando una mano en mi hombro.- Tuve que cubrir tu boca, discúlpame-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Dije bastante confundido.

-Comenzaste a balbucear y casi gritar un par de nombres, y tome esa decisión por lo que me eh enterado que ocurrió con cierta persona que no nombrare-

-Te lo agradezco- Le conteste.- Me ahorraste la vergüenza que vendría después-

Dai se acercaba a nosotros con unas botellas de agua entre sus manos y me extendió una. De un sorbo bebí la mitad del contenido de esta y gire mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla para observar las nubes que ahora parecían ser el suelo a través de ella.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que el capitán Redfield junto con la ayuda del agente de la DSO había logrado localizar a mi familia. El capitán tuvo una charla conmigo debido a los sucesos que habían ocurrido y ya que la situación en el país estaba controlada por el momento, decidió que sería bueno que me viera con mi familia para des estresarme, según él, quería evitar a toda costa daños psicológicos debido al estrés y lo tomaría como una excusa para informar a mis padres de mi situación actual como soldado.

Ya llevábamos cuatro horas sobre el avión privado de la BSAA, y aun faltaban treinta minutos para aterrizar.

En ningún momento pude dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado, me preguntaba que significaba, pero me rendí al poco tiempo. Solo quedaba esperar llegar a Mendoza y rogar por que mis padres no tuvieran un brote psicótico al escuchar que su hijo se había convertido en soldado de la noche a la mañana.

Mi vida se había convertido en un loco sueño del que me parecía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar, aun que por lo que parecía, no era el caso.

 **Bien gente, Shiki ha vuelto con más en esta segunda parte. Este será el nuevo formato de los capítulos, serán cortos pero actualizados brevemente. Debido a unos problemas técnicos, la portada será subida recién en el medio día de hoy así que atentos.**

 **A parte, quiero iniciar una sección de trivia para estar más en contacto con ustedes, por lo que hare una pregunta por actualización y me gustaría que respondan, solo si quieren claro está. A su vez responderé toda pregunta que me hagan, o las que pueda.**

 **La pregunta de hoy es: ¿A qué edad conocieron Resident Evil y de qué manera?**

 **Yo lo conocí a los 6 años cuando mi padre me lo regalo con mi primer consola, desde ese momento me convertí en un apasionado fan de la saga.**

 **Bien esto es todo por hoy, aquí se despide Shiki ¡nos leemos luego!**


	15. Capitulo 15: Amigos y Familia

**Capitulo 15: Amigos y Familia.**

-Pasajeros hagan favor de abrocharse los cinturones que estamos por comenzar el descenso- Dijo el piloto por el alta voces del avión.

-Ya lo escucharon- Agrego el capitán.

El avión comenzó a descender y finalmente aterrizamos. Tomamos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

-Esperen aquí- Dijo el capitán mientras dejaba su equipaje junto al nuestro.- El transporte nos lleva a la residencia de los abuelos de Nico llega en 15 minutos-

-Está bien- Contesto Lautaro recargándose en su asiento.

Los minutos pasaban lento, por lo que nos pusimos a charlar y a comer para hacer la espera por el dicho transporte más pasajera.

-¿Tus abuelos no tendrán problema con que nos quedemos en su casa?- Pregunto Lautaro mientras comía unas galletas que había comprado en una tienda del aeropuerto.

-La verdad no lo creo- Conteste.- Después de explicarles la situación actual no creo que se quejen-

-Puede que tengas razón- Respondió Lautaro.

La casa de mis abuelos es enorme, una especie de mansión con poco mas de 8 habitaciones. Un enorme patio trasero en el cual recuerdo que jugaba de niño con una amiga. Era antigua, el paso de los años había causado que todo un costado de esta fuera cubierto por una enredadera, pero eso no la hacía menos acogedora.

De repente vimos al capitán que se levantaba de su asiento y salió trotando hacia la entrada principal, por lo que supuse que el transporte ya había llegado. A los pocos segundos entro nuevamente el capitán corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Chicos tomen sus cosas!- Grito Redfield.- Llegaron los transporte-

Rápidamente tomamos nuestras pertenencias, mochilas, valijas y las armas en sus fundas y nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento delantero del aeropuerto. Allí nos esperaban dos mini vans. Nos separamos en dos grupos y nos subimos en ellas para emprender la última hora de viaje para llegar a la casa de mis abuelos.

En mí En el transporte en el que iba yo, me acompañaban Lautaro, Gus, Luis, David, Leo, Dai y el capitán. La charla no se hizo esperar, ya que el aburrimiento se podía hasta tocar, se soltaban los temas más triviales que se pudieran imaginar, pero eso nos mantenía entretenidos.

El tiempo paso y finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Señor- Dije en dirección al capitán.- ¿Mi familia sabia que veníamos?-

-No sabían que exactamente hoy- Contesto este.- Pero sí que dentro de esta semana-

-¿Y sobre la BSAA?-Agregue.- ¿Saben de eso?-

-No están informados para nada- Me respondió.- Eso es tu responsabilidad-

Sin mediar palabra, me voltee y saque de mi equipaje el chaleco militar.

-¿Por qué te pones eso?- Pregunto el castaño.- No estamos en servicio-

-Necesito protección de la chancla no le parece- Conteste bromeando y volviendo a guardar el chaleco en su sitio. Lautaro y los demás se acercaron a mí al quedarnos viendo unos momentos la casa.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que veníamos todos juntos aquí de vacaciones?- Dijo Luis con cierto aire de nostalgia.

-Yo la recuerdo muy bien- Agrego David.- Después de todo aquí festejamos mis 20 años-

-Me acuerdo muy bien de eso- Agrego Gus.- Lauta no se podía parar de lo borracho que estaba-

-Me había tomado la vida esa noche- Afirmo Lautaro.- Entremos de una vez y dejemos la nostalgia para después-

-Tienes razón- Conteste.- Solo espero que no se enojen mucho-

Tocamos la puerta y nadie contestaba, repetíamos, esperábamos unos minutos y nadie contestaba y así durante 15 minutos. A pesar de ir de civiles, llevábamos puestos los pantalones, botas y camisetas de combate, además de que las pistolas no las habíamos dejado atrás.

-Capitán- Dijo Lautaro insinuando lo que ya recorría nuestro pensamiento en ese momento.

-Permiso concedido- Contesto a la vez que desenfundaba su arma.- Escudriñen y vuelvan si encuentran algo sospechoso-

-Si señor- Contesto Lautaro.- ¿Y si encontramos a alguien no deseado?-

-Lo inmovilizan para interrogatorio- Dijo mientras tomaba el pasillo derecho que llevaba al patio trasero de la casa.- Los demás se quedan dentro de los transportes-

-¿Y yo señor?- Dijo David.

-¿Tienes tu arma?- Pregunto el capitán.

-Ya no salgo sin ella- Dijo mostrándola enfundada.

-Bien- Aceptó Redfield.- Tú vienes conmigo-

-Si señor-

-Chicos mantengan encendidos los intercomunicadores- Decía el capitán mientras se alejaba con David.

-Entendido- Fue lo último que se dijo antes de desenfundar nuestras armas y comenzar a revisar el lugar.

Todo parecía estar en orden, no se veían ventanas rotas y las puestas parecían estar en orden. Si se preguntan por qué no supusimos que no estaban en casa era por dos razones. Los autos estaban en la entrada y para llegar a la zona poblada era como dije antes 1 hora en auto y la otra porque un domingo en la tarde nadie de mi familia salía.

Nos acercábamos hacia el patio trasero y un olor cosquilleo mi nariz. A diferencia de los olores nauseabundos a los que me había expuesto desde que todo había comenzado este era diferente, este me abría el apetito.

-Eso olor es… ¿Carne asada?- Exclame.

-¿Qué clase de ladrón se pondría a hacer carne asada en la casa que está robando?- Comento Gus.

-El único capaz serias tu Gus- Respondió Lautaro entre risas.

-Vamos- Dijo Lautaro tomándome del hombro.- Recuerda que la casa es grande, tal vez no nos escucharon-

-Es verdad- Acepte.

Comenzamos a correr en dirección al patio y allí encontramos a mi padre, con una cerveza en su mano y en la otra un tenedor mientras volteaba la carne en un asador. Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar a mil revoluciones por segundo debido a la felicidad de saber que estaba bien.

-Don Cesar no me daría una cerveza- Exclamo Lautaro para hacerse presente.- Mejor dicho nos daría una por favor-

Exaltado por escuchar esa voz mi padre dio un giro sobre sí mismo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Sep, estamos vivos- Dijo Lautaro con un tono bromista.- Piensa quedarse parado allí nada m…- Lautaro no termino la frase que ya mi padre estaba sobre nosotros abrazándonos mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Los chicos habían pasado tanto tiempo conmigo que ya se los consideraba parte de la familia.

-¡Están vivos!- Gritaba mi padre.- ¡Sabia que eran fuertes nunca lo dude!-

-Te sorprenderías- Le dije a mi papa.- ¿Y los demás donde están?-

-Están adentro de la casa- Me respondía a la vez que se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Capitán la situación está asegurada, cambio y corto- Dije a través del intercomunicador.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Dijo mi papa intrigado.- ¿Y por qué estas vestido así?-

-Es una larga historia papa- Le comente mientras él nos recorría con la mirada asombrado.

- _Entendido Nico-_ Se escucho al capitán a través del intercomunicador- _Me dirijo al patio trasero cambio y corto-_

-¿Ya chicos que está pasando?- Dijo mi padre impacientándose.

-Pues lo que pasa es qu…- Un ruido de bandejas caer me impido terminar mi oración, allí estaba una chica, con el cabello corto que me observaba como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-¿Nico?-

-¿Sandy?-

 **Muy bien chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo 15, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Mati Canales y a PinkieNeko09 por responder la última encuesta.**

 **La pregunta de hoy es: ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de la saga? ¿Y si no lo he puesto te gustaría que apareciera?**

 **El mio es HUNK, y estoy buscando una manera de meterlo que no sea forzada.**

 **Bien es fue todo por hoy, debido a los problemas técnicos que me superan ya la portada se atraso, pero descuiden que en poco tiempo estará disponible para que todos la vean.**

 **Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos Leemos Luego!**


	16. Capitulo 16: Padres

**Capitulo 16: Padres**

Tan rápido como me vio, se acerco a mí. Había crecido bastante, aun que solo en estatura, pero me seguía pareciendo la misma chica con la que jugaba en mis vacaciones en Mendoza. Terminamos frente a frente y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella me abofeteo con bastante fuerza, tanta que me hizo caer.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Le dije apoyando una rodilla intentando reincorporarme.- Un 'Hola, hacia mucho que no te veía' me alcanzaba-

-Hola hacia mucho que no te veía- Me dijo en tono burlesco.

-Pero no ahora- Conteste ya de pie y entonces me abrazo.

-Parece que aprendiste a cuidarte solo- Me dijo entre risas.- ¿No tengo que seguir siendo tu hermana mayor?-

-¿Mayor?- Conteste.- Se te olvido que soy mayor por un año no te parece-

-Esas son minorías-

-Sandy- Dijo Lautaro acercándose.- Hacia mucho que no se te veía-

-Y a ti tampoco- Contesto ella estrechando la mano de Lautaro como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida.- ¿Cuidaste del niñito?-

-Creo que fue algo mutuo- Contesto el.- Las cosas cambiaron-

-¿Cómo que cambiaron?- Pregunto ella un poco exaltada.

-Yo digo lo mismo- Agrego mi padre.

-Cuando llegue el capitán comenzaremos con las explicaciones- Dije tratando de calmar las aguas que se empezaban a agitar.- ¿Dónde está mama?-

-Es adentro con el resto de la familia- Contesto mi padre.- Además hay un par de amigos tuyos-

De atrás de una de las columnas de atrás del partió, apareció el capitán que ya se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- Dijo Lautaro al darse cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

-Señor- Dijo el capitán refiriéndose a mi padre.- Soy el capitán Christopher Redfield-

-¿Capitán de?- Pregunto mi padre estrechando la mano del capitán.

-Soy el Capitán de la Unidad Norteamericana de la BSAA-

-¿Usted escolta a mi hijo?-

-Podríamos decir que si-

Entramos a la casa y me reuní con mi familia, mi madre soltó varias lágrimas al verme y se abalanzo sobre mí con un abrazo. Mis hermanitos hicieron lo mismo. Mis abuelos me decían que sentían que yo estaba bien y que habían rezado para que nada malo me pasara, no soy creyente pero les agradecí por que algún efecto había hecho, si miramos en retrospectiva todo lo que ocurrió. Algunos viejos amigos mios, que también son amigos de mi hermano, se encontraban allí. Salimos a buscar a los chicos que se habían quedado en los transportes a que pasaran, ya que mi familia conocía a la mayoría de ellos se alegraron de verlos a salvo.

Ese mediodía comimos, bebíamos y reíamos en familia como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, o asi lo veía yo. Pero no todo era sonrisas, tenía bastante presente que una vez terminara el almuerzo, tendríamos que contarle a mi familia de que se trataban esos 'cambios' de los que hablábamos con anterioridad, y ese momento llego antes de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-Bien- dijo mi padre mirándome a la cara.- ¿Me hablarías de esos cambios?-

-Bien- Le conteste.- ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

-Pongamos todo sobre la mesa literalmente- Me dijo Lautaro haciendo referencia a las armas que de manera milagrosa aun no se habían percatado que traíamos.

-Sería un buen inicio- Agrego Gus al entender las intenciones del rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Comento Luis.

Casi en sincronía, los cuatro desenfundamos nuestras armas y las colocamos en la mesa, dejando que se apreciara la marca de la BSAA en la empuñadura de cada una.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?- Dijo mi padre preocupado al ver el despliegue de metal que habíamos hecho en la mesa.

-Hay juguetes más grandes en las mochilas- Le respondí.- Ahora formamos parte de la División Sudamericana de la BSAA, soy un francotirador-

-Se podría decir que yo soy un asalto- Agrego Lautaro- Gus es algo así como un técnico-

-Y yo soy solo un soldado- Dijo Luis entre risas.

-¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?- Dijo mi padre mirando al capitán.

-No señor.- Contesto el castaño.- Esto no es ningún tipo de broma ni nada por el estilo-

-Pero son solo niños- Dijo mi madre tomando la mano de mi padre.- ¿Acaso usted los obligo?-

-Nada de eso- Interrumpí.- Me uní voluntariamente, igual que el resto-

-Estoy chicos son muy hábiles- Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Alguna vez recibieron entrenamiento de algún tipo?-

-Los tíos de Nico, mi hermano y el de mi marido los entrenaban como pasatiempo en verano- Dijo mi madre.- Creo que el hermano de mi marido era de narcóticos o algo así-

-Parece que fue bastante efectivo- Agrego el capitán.- Quiero su consentimiento para que Nico termine la secundaria y se una a las fuerzas-

-Me niego- Dijo mi padre sin titubear.- Mi hijo no podría lidiar con algo como eso-

-De hecho ya lo hizo- Dijo el capitán totalmente serio.- El y el resto completaron su primera misión como auténticos profesionales-

-¿Qué?-

-Y no solo eso- Agrego el capitán.- Precisamente su hijo se encargo de salvar a un compañero de ser asesinado por un loco-

-¿Todo lo que me dice es en serio?- Dijo mi padre incrédulo.

-Si gusta le puedo mostrar los informes y bitácoras firmadas por los altos mandos-

-Nico- Me dijo mi padre tomándome del hombro.-¿Esto es lo que quieres?-

-Arriesgar mi vida para salvar el mundo- Le conteste automáticamente.- Además acompañado por mis amigos ¿Existe algo mejor?-

-Esa es una buena respuesta- Acoto Nahuel que nos escuchaba desde atrás del marco de una puerta.- Esa es la clase de actitudes que queremos en la BSAA-

-Yo respetare su decisión- Dijo el capitán.

-Nico está por cumplir 18 años- Dijo con voz cortada mi padre.- ¿Con que dinero se va a sustentar?-

-Eso me recuerda que necesito su cuenta bancaria- Agrego el capitán.- Nico recibe una paga como miembro de la BSAA-

-¿Qué?- Agrego Lautaro-¿Ósea que nosotros también?-

-Exactamente- Contesto el capitán.- ¿No leyeron los archivos que les entregue?-

-Puede que no lo hayamos hecho- Contesto Lautaro rascándose la nuca.

-Ellos reciben un salario de miembro de la BSAA dependiendo sus logros y su rango-

-¿Y de cuanto hablamos?-

-Por la última misión, los logros de la tropa y sus rangos hablamos de aproximadamente 80 mil dólares-

-Eso es mucho- Dijo mi padre.-Pero no deja de preocuparme-

-Señor- Dijo el capitán mirando a mi padre a los ojos.- Respetare su decisión-

 **Bien gente, aquí tenemos el cap 16, ¿Qué pasara con Nico en el ámbito familiar? ¿Su padre tendrá problemas con que sea un miembro de la BSAA? Todo esto tendrá su desenlace en el próximo capítulo de El Tango De Los Muertos.**

 **Agradezco a Pinkie y a Mati por responder las encuestas, los únicos que lo hacen T_T**

 **La encuesta de este capítulo es:**

 **¿Cuál es su canción favorita o al menos en el momento en que responden esto?**

 **La mía es Awake and Alive de Skillet, es la que escucho básicamente cada vez que escribo un capitulo.**

 **Bien, aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	17. Capitulo 16 5: Descanso

**Capitulo 16.5: Descanso.**

-¿Y bien papa?- Pregunte ansioso.- ¿Me vas a apoyar en esto?-

-Hijo- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Creo que no es un muy buen momento para hablar de esto-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte rápidamente.

-Todo esto es muy repentino- Contesto.- Lo mejor sería que se acomodaran y que esperes a mañana que asimile todo- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Eso está bien para usted señor Redfield?-

-No tengo ningún inconveniente-Contesto el capitán-Pero quisiera hablar con usted sobre Nico lo antes posible-

-Ya veo- Contesto mi padre.-Mañana hablaremos sobre todo-

Así concluyo la charla, me gustaría que mi padre me hubiese dicho que pensaba en ese momento pero no lo iba a presionar, sería algo muy insensible de mi parte. Luego de eso le indique a cada uno su cuarto, la casa de mis abuelos tenia la fachada de mansión vieja, con paredes color beige, que no me gustaban para nada, pisos de tablones de madera de caoba y marcos con detalles gravados en ventanas y puertas. Las habitaciones de huéspedes contaban con una cama para dos personas, un ropero y un escritorio con un televisor sobre él.

Luego de esto, ya que eran como las 5 de la tarde, los demás pidieron que fuéramos al centro de la ciudad para buscar algo que hacer, o simplemente pasear para pasar el aburrimiento, Agus se negó y se encerró en su cuarto y el resto de las chicas, con excepción de Dai, dijeron que querían quedarse con ella.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Dijo Dai, se notaba un tono de irritación en su voz.- ¿Por qué vino si solo se iba a encerrar en un cuarto?-

\- Que se le va hacer- Interrumpió Lautaro.-Ya vamos a hablar con Chris, veamos si el capitán sabe divertirse a pesar de su edad-

-Si te escuchara el capitán se enojaría- Acoto Luis.-Lo estas tratando de viejo-

-Pero si esta viejo- Siguió Lautaro.- Para mí que nos va a meter a la BSAA solo por que el ya no puede con su cadera- Decía mientras se burlaba caminando como anciano.

-Este anciano te puede partir las piernas- Se escucho detrás de Lautaro, el cual quedo con el rostro transformado en una cara de póker al escuchar las palabras del capitán.- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?- Siguió diciendo el castaño mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-N-no c-capitán- Tartamudeo Lautaro.- E-era solo una b-broma-

-Eso me parece bien- Concluyo Redfield.- ¿Por qué necesitaban hablar conmigo?-

-¿Cómo sabia que lo buscábamos?- Pregunto Nahuel.

-Estoy escuchándolos desde que Lauta me dijo viejo- Contesto el capitán con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra dirigida hacia el rubio.- En fin ¿Qué necesitan?-

-Vamos a ir al centro- Le respondió Luis.- ¿Quiere venir con nosotros?-

-No puedo chicos- Contesto rápidamente.- Aunque este aquí no significa que no tenga que trabajar, tengo mucho papeleo acumulado-

-Ou- Suspiro Dai. -Teníamos ganas de que viniera-

-Sera en otra ocasión- Contesto el capitán.- Si me disculpan, me retiro, tengo que seguir revisando documentos y así-

-Nos vemos luego capitán- Salude.

-Nos vemos más tarde Nico- Me dijo el castaño antes de desaparecer en las escaleras.

-Bien parece que tendremos que ir solos a la ciudad- Dijo Luis.

-No creo que sea tan malo- Agregue yo. -Después de todo es algo normal, nada puede salir mal-

O eso creí .

 **Actualizacion corta para que no olviden mi existencia, tengo algunos problemas personales emocionales que necesitan atención, osea, Chocolate y LoL xD asi que espero que les guste como para relajar un poco y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	18. Capitulo 17: La Pesadilla Nos Persigue

**Capitulo 17: La Pesadilla Nos Persigue**

El aire cálido de la tarde era perfecto, se escuchaban los pájaros y el ruido de los autos al pasar, las personas iban y venían, hombres de negocios con trajes y maletines, amas de casa junto a sus hijos y chicos como nosotros que solo buscaban algo de diversión, o distracción. Casi todo el grupo de la base nos acompañaba, salvo por Lucia y Camila.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veníamos aquí- Me dijo Lautaro.- Recuerdo que solíamos ir al centro de juegos de Godoy Cruz cuando éramos unos niños-

-Tienes razón- Le respondí. En ese momento pude ver como unos niños de no más de 10 años iban en bicicleta hacia la heladería, recordé que nosotros éramos como ellos a esa edad, despreocupados del mundo, solo vivir para nosotros y pensar que duraría para siempre, que equivocados estuvimos.

-¿Cuando nos corrompimos?- Dijo Lautaro con voz lúgubre.- Siempre creí que el mundo era un lugar hermoso, donde todo lo que soñamos se hace realidad, y me tope con un mundo demasiado oscuro-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Personas que se transforman en monstruos por culpa de otras personas- Me dijo entre risas sarcásticas.- Si existe algo más cruel y oscuro que eso soy todo oídos-

-¿La música pop actual?- Dijo desde atrás Gus.

-Eso es crueldad auditiva, no oscuridad- Le respondió Nahuel soltando una carcajada.

Por ese comentario comenzamos a soltar varias carcajadas, las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros nos miraban pero no le dimos importancia, por este momento volvíamos a ser nosotros, sin la carga de ser adultos, o mejor dicho, soldados de un mundo oscuro. Suena bastante trágico pero dejémoslo así, ya que no tengo mejor manera de expresar como me siento.

Fuimos hasta una cafetería cercana, estuvimos caminando un buen rato y decidimos sentarnos a beber algo y conversar. Un mesero acomodo varias mesas juntas lo que nos permitió sentarnos cómodamente ya que éramos bastantes personas.

Pedimos varias bebidas y nos pusimos a conversar tranquilamente. Hasta ese momento todo estaba tranquilo, pero como ya eh dicho varias veces antes, los soldados tienen el uniforme pegado a la piel, y corremos los riesgos en todo momento, a veces, de las personas y en lugares que menos esperamos.

-Discúlpenme un segundo, tengo que hacer una llamada- Se escucho decir a Agustina.

-Yo voy al baño, no se tomen lo mío eh- Dije levantándome de mi asiento.

-Tranquilo Nico, eso no va a pasar- Dijo Lautaro tomando mi botella y dándole un largo sorbo.

-Te odio- Le dije yéndome.

-Yo también- Me contesto entre risas.

Me dirija hacia el baño y entre a un cubículo, eran 3 en total, luego de hacer mis necesidades fui al lavabo para limpiar mis manos.

-Hola- Me dijo un sujeto a mí derecha que también se estaba lavando las manos, tenía alrededor de 30 años, vestía una sudadera negra y jeans, tenia el cabello negro y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

-Hola- Le conteste por educación.

-Tú eres Nico verdad- Me dijo bastante seguro, lo que me puso en alerta inmediatamente.

-Si soy yo-Le conteste disponiéndome a salir del lugar pero el sujeto me corto el paso.- ¿Necesitas algo de mí?-

El hombre no me contesto, solamente saco una Beretta de su sudadera y dirigió el cañón directamente a mi cabeza.

-¿Si no te molesta podrías acompañarme?- Me dijo este esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Pregunte sarcásticamente. Después de decir esto, de los otros 2 cubículos salieron otros 2 sujetos, vestidos de jeans y camperas, estaban encapuchados por lo que no podía ver sus rostros.

-Me parece que no tienes- Me respondió.-Mas te vale no montar un escándalo, o mis francotiradores se encargaran de tus amigos-

-Los tocas y te mueres- Le conteste.

-El niño tiene agallas- Dijo uno de los sujetos detrás de mí.

-Pues se como remediarlo- Luego de decir esto, uno de los sujetos detrás de mi me golpeo con su arma en la nuca, todo se nublo y por ultimo se obscureció.

 **Gracias a los que todavía me leen por no abandonarme (Aunque actualice a cada muerte de obispo) La próxima semana tengo preparado el 18 para exactamente el día miércoles, así que si gustan pásense. Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	19. Capitulo 18: Interrogatorio

**Capitulo 18: Interrogatorio**

Un golpe seco en mi cara me despertó. Estaba sentado en una silla de hierro, amarrado con precintos de manos y pies. Un pequeño foco colgaba del techo de lo que parecía ser un viejo almacén, el cual se notaba que no había sido utilizado en mucho tiempo. El olor en el aire y la sensación de humedad me daban una idea de en donde estaba, pero el sonido inconfundible de las olas fue lo que me confirmo finalmente donde estaba metido, sea donde fuese que estaba, estaba cerca del mar. Lo único que me preguntaba era como diablos había llegado ahí, y la pregunta más importante ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Antes de poder reaccionar, una linterna comenzaba a parpadear en mis ojos, lo cual me molestaba bastante.

-Oye niño ¿Estas consiente?- La voz provenía de un hombre, de 30 años aparentemente, de ojos marrón claro y cabellos negros con algunas canas. Vestía ropa militar verde, y un chaleco para municiones marrón oscuro, en sus manos cargaba un fusil FN Fal.

-¿Argentino o Brasilero?- Le pregunte inmediatamente luego de comprobar su arma.- Solo las fuerzas argentinas y brasileras usan esos tipos de armas-

-¿Qué mierda te importa de dónde soy?- Me respondió.

-Según tu acento eres de Buenos Aires- Confirme después de escuchar esta ultima oración-¿Eres otro mercenario?-

-Si no te callas de una puta vez te voy a cerrar la boca de un tiro- Me contesto colocando el cañón del arma en mi frente.- Vas a responder nuestras preguntas-

''¿ _Nuestras?''_

Luego de que el sujeto dijera esto, 3 hombres más entraron, uno de ellos llevaba una gabardina negra sobre un traje,de cabello canoso que junto con las arrugas de su cara no se esforzaban mucho por no aparentar los entre 50 y 60 años que poseía, los acompañantes de este, trajes negros y lentes a juego, por los rasgos de su cara eran jóvenes, no superaban los 30 años. Me rodearon entre los cuatro y el sujeto que portaba el Fal me golpeo en la cara. Sentí como una delgada gota de sangre caía de mi nariz.

-¿Lograste sacarle algo de información?- Le dijo el hombre con la gabardina al militar.- ¿Conseguiste los planes de la BSAA?

'' _¿Planes? ¿De qué diablos habla este tipo?''_

-Acaba de despertar- Le contesto este.- Primero tuvimos que registrar que no tuviera ninguna clase de rastreador en su cuerpo-

-Tienes razón- Dijo el hombre quitándose su gabardina a la vez que tomaba una silla y se colocaba frente a mi.- Pues, niño ¿por la manera fácil o la difícil?-

-¿Qué diablos quieren saber?-Le pregunte.

-¿Qué es lo que planea la BSAA?-

-No tengo idea, me acaban de secuestrar en mis vacaciones, no tengo planeado matar nada dentro de un buen tiempo.-

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- Me pregunto tomándome del cuello de mi camiseta.-Por lo que nos dijeron perteneces a una rama bastante importante de la BSAA-

-Pues tus espías son inútiles- Le respondí.- No llevo ni seis meses como miembro-

-¿Y cómo es que tenemos fotos de ti y tus compañeros en La Plata?-

-Esa era mi primera misión- Le respondí.- Y ese fue el mismo día en que me enliste-

-¡¿Es una broma acaso?!-Me grito enfurecido.- ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!-

-No me falta mucho para cumplir 18- Le conteste con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.- Así que como veras, no soy de mucha importancia que digamos-

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Inservibles! ¡Hijos de perra!- Empezó a insultar el hombre mientras pateaba todo lo que se cruzase en su camino para luego encarar al militar.-¡¿Cómo no lo supieron antes?!-

-¡La información que teníamos no era muy precisa que digamos!- Le contesto este furioso.- ¡Esto no es nuestra culpa!-

-Tienes razón, no es culpa de tus hombres- Dijo el hombre más calmado, solo para un segundo después sacar un revolver y colocarle una bala entre los ojos al militar, parte de la materia encefálica del sujeto cayó sobre mi cara.- La culpa fue mia por creer que serias un buen comandante-

Los hombres de traje tomaron el cuerpo y lo sacaron fuera del cuarto.

-Déjenme un momento a solas- Les ordeno el hombre.- Tengo que hablar con el muchacho-

Dicho esto, paso junto a mí para sacar una navaja y cortar los precintos de mis manos.

-Con eso estarás más cómodo- Me dijo para luego volver a sentarse frente a mi.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué eres miembro de una organización como la BSAA si aun no tienes ni 18 años?-

-¿Para qué quiere saber?- Le conteste.- No soy de utilidad, no sé nada sobre planes secretos o algo por el estilo-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Que ya acepte que no voy a salir vivo de esta- Le conteste resignado.- ¿Así que por qué no nos ahorramos el acto del tipo comprensivo y me metes una bala entre los ojos?-

-Eres demasiado joven para aceptar la muerte tan fácilmente-

-Hay cosas que son como son, no podemos cambiarlas- Agregue.- Solo quiero que le den mi placa a mi padre-

-Niño, no pienso matarte- Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué debo creerte?- Le dije quitándolo.- ¿Acaso te olvidas de que mataste al tipo que estaba interrogándome antes de que llegaras?-

-Oh- Exclamo.- Lo dices por eso-

-Si no dudaste en matar a un subordinado tuyo eso significa que no tendrás ni un poco de piedad con un prisionero-

-Al contrario mi joven amigo- Me dijo mientras cortaba los precintos de mis pies.- Tú no eres mi prisionero, eres mi objetivo-

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunte muy confundido.- No entiendo nada-

-Estoy aquí para salvarte-

 **¡Muy bien, este es el capitulo 18 y estoy sumamente feliz por que llegue a los 700 lectores! Muchas gracias por acompañarme en estos meses y de leer lo que escribo, intentare hacerlo con mas frecuencia y solo quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón. A los que cada vez que pueden me dejan un comentario se los agradezco mucho, y sigan haciéndolo por que para mi, escuchar sus opiniones es mi recompensa por hacer esto, y es lo que me ayudara a progresar como escritor.**

 **Gracias nuevamente, Aquí se despide Shiki ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	20. Capitulo 19: Confusión

**Capítulo 19: Confusión**

Aun me costaba asimilar lo que ocurría, mi cabeza funcionaba a toda capacidad organizando ideas y no terminaba de cuadrarme del todo. Me parecía imposible que ese hombre estuviera allí para ayudarme, lo veía más como un enemigo desconocido que como un aliado, hasta el momento en que senti el frio del metal en mis manos.

-No me importa si no confías en mí, la misión es sacarte de este país y eso es lo que voy a hacer- Me dijo el hombre mirándome a los ojos a la vez que colocaba una Beretta 9mm en mis manos.- Si tenemos suerte saldremos en una pieza de aquí-

-Aun no logro asimilar lo que ocurre- Le respondí comprobando que el arma estuviese cargada, que para su sorpresa así era.-Pero no tengo otra opción que confiar en tu palabra-

El hombre salió del lugar, asomándose por la puerta, parecía que los dos guardias que lo acompañaban estaban encargados de contactar con el transporte, el cual ya se escuchaba llegar desde el cielo. Un helicóptero.

-Ven aquí y esconde el arma- Me dijo el sujeto.- Voy a actuar como que te estoy escoltando al helicóptero, cuando estemos en el aire, dispárale al piloto-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-En realidad yo no soy de los tipos buenos, pero debo un favor, por lo que tendrás que usar tus recursos para salir de aquí-

-Quiere decir que tengo que volar el helicóptero- Pensé en voz alta a la vez que recordaba vagamente las clases de vuelo que me había dado el capitán.

-Antes de que te vayas hay algo que tienes que saber- Me dijo dándome un dispositivo.-Cuando tomes el control del helicóptero enciéndelo, te dará las coordenadas a las que tienes que ir y te brindara información sobre quien te delato-

Al escucharlo sentí como un dolor punzante en mi pecho se hacía presente, alguien en mi equipo me había traicionado, pero no era posible, no creo que ninguno de los chicos me pudiese… Tal vez no fue alguien del equipo, pero si alguien del grupo…Mierda.

-Bien ya es hora- Me dijo jalándome hacia afuera. Parecía un campamento miliciano, sujetos armados montaban guardia aquí y allá, las chozas fabricadas con chapas y madera cutre me mantenían intrigado de donde diablos estaba pero no podía seguir pensando en eso.

Pude sentir el cañón del arma en mi espalda, por lo que levante mis manos y deje que me guiara hacia la puerta del helicóptero.

-Llévatelo a Argentina de nuevo- Le grito el hombre al piloto.- Llévalo a la base-

-Cambio de planes jefe- Fue la respuesta del piloto a la vez que desenfundando un Desert Eagle le atravezo la frente al hombre que intentaba ayudarme-

Instintivamente desenfunde mi arma y salte dentro del helicóptero, parecía ser que los 2 guardias que lo acompañaban lo habían traicionado, ya que en el momento que el sujeto cayo, abrieron fuego contra mí. El piloto salió de la cabina listo para dispararme a quema ropa, lo que hubiese sucedido si no hubiese llegado a efectuar un disparo certero a su pierna, lo que lo desestabilizo y con ayuda de una patada lo tire fuera del helicóptero. Me apresure para adueñarme de la cabina y tomar el control del aparato, en pocos segundos después de revisar el artefacto logre elevarme lo suficiente y comencé a alejarme de allí lo más rápido que pude, no quería arriesgarme a recibir un impacto de RPG o peor.

Cuando me logre tranquilizar un poco recordé el aparato que me había entregado ese sujeto.

'' _Me salvo y ni siquiera supe su nombre''_ -Pensé con algo de tristeza.

Al encenderlo, pude ver 3 carpetas de archivos con los nombres Coordenadas, Información y Sospechas. Al leer ''Sospechas'' mi dedo se deslizo solo sobre el icono y se abrió un extenso documento, el cual tenía la foto de dos personas encabezándolo, tendría que haber esperado para abrir eso, ya que no pude respirar bien después de ver las fotos de Agustina y de David encabezando el documento seguido de las siguientes palabras.

 _Gracias a mis fuentes de información y espías esta última semana, pude recabar la información necesaria para saber dónde se encontraba capturado el agente de la B.S.A.A. No me esperaba que los responsables de esto pertenecieran al propio círculo íntimo del objetivo, al parecer, en los acontecimientos en La Plata, un mercenario se infiltro en la base de la B.S.A.A. y luego de un incidente que involucraba al objetivo, un soldado y un civil, logro hacer contacto con Agustina. Parece que se le prometió una enorme suma de dinero a cambio de filtrar información sobre Christopher Redfield y su división. Por otro lado, parece que a David se le negó el ingreso a la DSO, debido a un dudoso expediente de antecedentes. Un agente de una rama terrorista conocida como Zigfrof contacto con este y consiguió sacarle información sobre todo lo que sabía de los nuevos reclutas de la división de Redfield. Hace una semana, el ultimo pedido a Agustina fue interferido por uno de mis encargados de seguridad, el comunicado indicaba que debía informar el momento en que el objetivo conocido como Nico se encontrase solo a través de una llamada telefónica, no fue sorpresa descubrir que en los mismos minutos de la desaparición de Nico se realizó una llamada desde el teléfono de Agustina. Esta información es suficiente como para decir con seguridad que hay dos traidores dentro de la división Redfield._

Nico no sabía que sentir, una mezcla de rabia y tristeza se adueñaron de él y ya no podía esperar para volver a su casa, para su sorpresa, se encontraba en Chile, a menos de 500 km de Mendoza y el aparato le daba exactamente la ruta que debía tomar para llegar, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo debía reaccionar a esto, su primer amor y uno de sus mejores amigos casi lo matan y si todavía no lo sabían en el equipo, quien sabe cuántas cosas se podrían haber filtrado ya, tenía que resolver la situación fuese como fuese.

 _ **Aquí está el capítulo 19, gracias por seguirme leyendo, en este momento estoy pensando en publicar una nueva historia de Resident Evil, pero bastante diferente. Los mantendré informados sobre esto e informo que esto se termina en el capítulo 30, desde allí empezare a publicar una nueva historia, o tal vez siga alargando esta, como sea, gracias por leer. Se despide Shiki.**_


End file.
